Masques et retrouvailles
by nanou-chan et toya-chan
Summary: Sasuke est revenu a Konoha mais apprend que Naruto est parti depuis plusieurs année. La team 7 enquete sur mysterieux homme masqué. Que cahe t'il? et si Les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki decimée decide de se venger...qui defendra Konoha? [sasunaru]
1. Chapitre 1: petite intro

La team 7 etait en action, envoyé plus tot dans la journée car la Godaïme Tsunade dans les alentours d'Oto no Kuni, pour une enquete assez speciale...

-Kakashi-senseï... en quoi consiste exactement cette mission? demanda Sasuke (cela faisait six mois qu'il etait revenu au village, soit trois ans apres son depart)

-Des ninja criminels, parmi les plus recherchés, y compri tous la plupart des membres de l'Akatsuki ont etés retrouvés morts ou apportés capturés dans differentes prisons depuis deux mois...repondit l'argenté

-Mais alors quel est le probleme senseï?? C'est plutot bien en fait non? Ne S'agirait il pas de chasseur de prime? fit la medic-nin aux cheveux roses

-Et bien,...d'apres le peu d'infos que l'on a recu, il est probable que tous ces actes ai tés orchestrés par une seule et meme personne. Mais le plus etrange, c'est qu'aucun des criminels vivant n'arrive a decrire ce fameux ninja, tout ce dont ils se souviennent c'est d'un visage caché par un masque, dont l'evocation les met mal a l'aise ...de plus il ne touche aucune des recompenses promises pour leur arrestation... (un long silence s'installa, chacun a ses propres pensées)

Ce fut finalement Sakura qui rompit le silence "Vous pensez qu'il est dangereux? Apres tout s'il a vaincu les menbres de l'Akatuski? Sommes nous de taille?"

Le brun continua: "un ancien anbu? Et Pourquoi Oto no Kuni?"

-Non le masque ne correspond pas, c'est aux alentours du village qu'il a agit ces derniers temps, il est donc peu etre encor dans les parages, des temoins ont affirmé avoir vu un etranger, on va donc commencer par la. Mais pour ceux qui est de la force...difficil a estimer...il se pourrait bien qu'il surpasse les sannin...

(un silence glacant s'en suit) Bon ne desesperez pas, notre mision ne consistent pas a l'affronter et si jamais cela devait arriver...Bien on s'installe ici pour la nuit, demain nous atteindront Oto" les deux jeunes jounins consentent d'un hochement de tete.

-Si ce n'est pas un chasseur de prime, quel est son but? fit pensivement l'eventail

- L'hokage ne m'a donné aucun detail, c'est sans doute, une des reponses que nous devons essayer d'apporter

--------------------------------

Le soir autour du feu, les trois ninja gardaient le silence, le regard plongé dans les flammes dansantes...

Une fois de plus Sakura prit la parole...une voix nostalgique, ses yeux verts perdus ..."Il me manque..."

Aucun du brun ni du gris ne repondit...ils savaient tous deux de qui elle parlait mais que pouvaient ils ajouter...

Lorsque Sasuke avait rejoint Orochimaru il y a Quatre ans, Sakura etait devenue l'eleve de Tsunade, tandis que Naruto etait parti avec Jiraya pour s'entraner. Mais quand celui ci etait rentré a Konoha deux ans et demi apres, il était seul, et Naruto n'etait pas reparu depuis, et personne ne savait ou il se trouvais, on l'avais apercu a Kiri et Suna une fois mais depuis plus rien, etait-il encore en vie???

C'est sur ce nouveau silence que chacun alla ce coucher

--------------------------------

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE!!!

bon j'sais k'il est hyper court mais c'est juste une intro les autres viendrnt vite et seront plus long promi!!!!!

vous avez aimé??? c ma premiere fic

Naruto: Et jsuis ou moi?? tu m'a pas fait mourir hein??? (larmes au coin des yeux...)

Sasuke: (une batte de baseball dans le dos) Tu l'a pas fait mourir heeeeeeeeein?!!!!

Moi: hum...(grosse goutte sur la tempe) mais non mon ti renard adoré!!! jt'e prepare une super entrée classe et tout!!!! (et pi g pa envie de mourir, jsuis tro jeuuuuuuuune!!!)

Naruto: yeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhh!! Merci Toya -chan!!!!

Moi: Appelle moi Vicky-sama...

Sasuke: (agite sa batte) Kestu dis encore toi?!?

Moi: (grosse grosse goutte) euh...toya-chan c'est tres bien...hé hé (rire nerveux)

Nanou-chan: C'est bien mon Sasuké faut la remettre en place (sasu et nanou en pause nice guy de Lee)

NAruto: heyyyy c mon sasu!!!!

Nanou-chan: t'inkiete pas j'te l'laisse mais si jamais tu t'sent seul...

Moi: (j'croyé ke ct moi la perverse...)

Nanou-chan: j'parlé d'un calin pas de le violer!!!

Sasu, Moi et Kakashi qui passait par la: (de la bave au coin de la bouche et un drole de sourire...)

Naruto: BON j'veux voire mon sasu moi alors REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWS!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Oto

Le lendemain matin, nos trois acolytes se reveillerent a l'aube, renballerent le camp s'elancerent de nouveau dans les terres du pays du son, en direction du petit village ou le masqué aurait été vu recemment.

Il pleuvait et c'est trempés qu'il arriverent enfin, au alentours de midi (difficil a determiner etant donné les nuages noirs recouvrant le ciel, mais admettons, i zont des montres).

c'etait un petit village, sans pretention, mais qui semblait avoir echappé aux affres des privations et de la misere provoquées par Orochimaru dans le reste du pays.

Ils passerent devant une batisse un peu plus grande avec une pancarte sur la devanture: "AUBERGE"

-"Ca ne sert a rien de rester dehors avec ce temps, entrons et louons des chambres, cet endroit semble parfait puisque nous devront rester ici quelque temps...nous commencerons notre enquete quand ca se calmera un peu." fit Kakashi dont les meche habituellement en epi cachait a present le seul oeil visible...(_nanou-chan:KYAAAAAAH vicky-sama: kakashi tout mouillé!!! TRop Sexyyyy!!! Iruka, en bon professeur: on touche avec les yeux...sauf moi...niark niark_ )

La konoichi et l' Ushiwa acquiesserent sans demander leur reste et suivirent leur ancien senseï a l'interieur. C'etait d'ailleur une ambiance chaleureuse et douce contrastant avec le vent et la pluie battante de la rue qui les accueuilli.

-"Bonjour a vous, je suis le gérant de cet auberge, si je puis faire pour vous?"questionna cordialement un petit homme au comptoir en face d'eux.

-"En effet nous cherchons un hotel, nous ne savons pas exactement combien de temps nous resterons...cela vous derange t'il?" fit Kakashi

-"Oh restez autant que vous voulez! Vous savez les clients sont rares en ces temps troublés. Vous prendrez donc trois chambres c'est cela?" sasuke lui fit signe que oui " bien je vais vous donner vos clés"

Les trois ninjas se retournerent alors et se rendirent compte, qu'effectivement le hall etait vide. Le gerant cherchant toujours les clés Sakura demanda: "Nous sommes vos seuls clients actuellement?"

Le petit homme, revenant avec trois clefs: " Non en fait a part vous, il y a un autre jeune homme, un etranger lui aussi, il est la depuis deux semaines environ...tenez d'ailleurs le voila!, Bonsoir Monsieur!" lanca t'il a l'arrivant

-"Bonsoir" repondit celui ci.

Il etait vetu d'un grand manteau blanc aux manches longues devoilant a peine ses doitgt, et surmonté d'une capuche ne laissant rien paraitre de son visage. . Plus petit que Sasuke et Kakashi , magré une bonne tete de plus que Sakura.

Il s'avanca vers le comptoir saisit les clefs que lui tendait le gerant un prononca un "Merci" poli, puis se retournant vers l'escalier de l'etage ou se trouvait les chambre ajouta: "Mademoiselle, messieurs...bonsoir"

et s'en fut vers sa chambre. Sakura crut deceler un sourire malgré la capuche mais n'en était pas sur. Elle se tourna vers ses camarades et se rendit compte qu'elle n'etait pas la seule troublée...

_(Sakura: Il a l'air gentil, mais si mysterieux...pourkoi cache t'il son visage?)_

_"" mmm je reste mefiant, que cache t'il? nous n'avons meme pas senti sa presence quand il est entré""_

_(kakashi: Quel etrange aura...elle inspire la confiance, mais degage a la fois une telle force...gardons un oeil sur lui)_

Ce fut la voix du gerant qui les ramena a la realité: "vos chambres sont voisines a la sienne, vous devriez monter vous secher vous etes trempés, je vous apporterez d'autres serviettes si vous le desirez"

"Oui merci c'est gentil a vous"remercia la Rose " "Pourrions nous prendre une douche?" c'etait Sasuke qui avait posé la question "Oui bien sur excusez moi! Des bains sont a votre disposition, malheureusement ils sont en bas"repondit il "Merci bien ce sera parfait" fit a son tour l'argenté.

Ils monterent chacuns a leur chambre respectives, mais ne croiserent pas le mysterieux inconnu. Puis ils se preparerents et partirent en direction des bains. (toya -chan hommes et femmes separés biensur...bande de pervers!!! kakashi: dommage... iruka: HEEEEYYYYY)

Sakura, en vrai fille qu'elle est, pri plus de temps que les autres...beaucoup plus de temps...lorsqu'elle sortit, totalement detendue, alors qu'elle marchait a nouveau vers sa chambre, son pied, encore mouillé glissa sur le sol, et elle allait basculer et chuter, mais a cet instant precis, elle sentit un bras la soutenir a la taille, puis la retablir. "Merci" dit elle, " toujours la pour aider une demoiselle en detresse, bonsoir!" fit il d'une voix calme avec une pointe de rire. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut regarder son "sauveur" elle ne vit que la porte de la chambre, adjacente a la sienne, se refermer sur son ombre.

(_decidement etrange pensa elle) _

Dans sa chambre, L'eventail, pensait a un blond... A quand il s'etait decidé a fuire Orochimaru il y a de cela un peu plus de 6 mois, qu'il avait du le tuer et d'ailleur risquer de mourir lui meme pour cela ,pour rejoindre le village, pour le rejoindre lui...ses sourires...ses yeux bleus...meme s'il avait eu du mal a se l'admettre, il le savait, s'il etait revenu, s'etait pour lui et lui seul...la seule personne avec qui il avait crée des liens...des liens qu'a present il savait plus fort que la imple amitié...Mais ca il ne l'avait pas dit a ces compagnons, comment pouvait-il?, Seul l'Hokage le savait, mais il ne lui avait pas dit elle l'avait juste compri.

Qu'arriverait-il s'il le retrouvait? Que lui dirait il a ce moment la? Un moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps mais qu'il craignait plus que tout...

_Naruto... _

_------------------------------------------------------_

L'apres midi etait deja bien avancé et il ne pleuvait plus.

Nos trois ninja s'appretaient a sortir.

-Bien les jeunes!, c'est maintenant que la mission commence. Bon nous allons faire un peu le tour du village et glaner le maximum d'info sur notre homme. S'il est encore la... a été apercu recemment...bref chaque detail est important alors tendez l'oreille et ouvrez l'oeil sur tout individu bizarre,va falloir fouillé chaque bar de cette ville, desolé. annonca l'ancien senseï

-"Vu" fit Sasuke un air grave sur le visage, tendit que la jeune fille s'apretait a partir.

-Tu parle si il est desolé, il va en profiter pour draguer un peu ce vieux pervers...chuchota la rose a son compagnon

-Oui c'est plutot lui qu'il va falloir surveiller...ajouta le brun

-Tu a s dit quelque chose Sakura?

-Bien en avant alors!

Et ils pouferent doucement, faisant retourner l'argenté, tandis que deux aureoles aparraissaient sur les tetes "angeliques" de ses anciens eleves, qui s'adresserent un sourire entendu. Ces deux-la s'etaient beacoup rapprochés depuis le retour du brun, Sakura avait arreté de lui sauté dessus a tout va, et il lui en etait grandement reconnaissant, venant plus vers elle. Elle avait meme droit a des sourires du glacon qui peu a peu s'etait ouvert a elle.

Ainsi, en ecoutant les diverses conversations tenues dans les bars et autour des etales, discutant avec de jeunes pêrsonnes pour le gris, ils purent appendre que celui qu'ils recherchaient etaient effectivement venu en ville et qu'il y etait peu etr encor, que le fils de la poissoniere allait bientot se marier, que le fleuriste avait eu une quatrieme fille et commencait a abandonner l'espoir d'un fils, que les carrottes poussaient mal en ce moment...bref guere de quoi les faire avancer dans leur enquete ou qu'ils ne supposaient deja.

Ils se dirigerent vers une nouvele echope a l'extremité du village, y entrerent et commanderent a boire puis s'assirent a une table, non loin d'un groupe de bavards.

Et aux milieu de leur conversation, ont pu entendre:

-"ils faut les arreter c'est la deuxieme fois qu'ils pillent les convois venant d'Oto" fit l'un

-"...oui et ils n'hesitent pas a tuer tous les gens qui opposent une resistance" dit un autre

-" ils sont deja reputés dans la region depuis quelque mois, ils sont dangreux"

-"une troupe de ninjas , certains de rang A et S a ce qu'il parait, ils ont deja tués trois junins envoyés pour regler l'affaire"

-(une vieil homme en pleurs) "ma fille...mon unique fille est morte lors du dernier convois...elle...elle n'avait rien fait...pourquoi,...elle etait si jeune..."

-" Il faut que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose et vite, il parait qu'ils sont dans la foret, au nord du village"

_(UN groupe de ninja criminels,reconnus dangereux...ca semble etre une occasion revée...tiens?) _Kakashi rompit le fil de ses pensées,suivant discretement du regard un homme emergea d'un coin sombre de la salle, et sortit sans bruit, les trois avaient remarqués et se leverent simultannement, laissant de koi reglé sur la table "Suivons le" murmura l'épouventail, et ils sortirent a leur tour.

Une fois dehors ils le retrouverent et le reconnurent de suite, a son grand manteau, comme leur voisin de chambre. Celui ci marchait calmement, vers la sortie Nord nu village, tandis que les trois ninjas de la feille le suivaient, avec le maximum de discretion.

Il arriverent enfin a la porte, puis, sans un regard, il s'elanca dans les arbres, a travers la foret, tandis que la team 7 n'ut que le temps de le suivre.

Il se deplacait a une vitesse folle, avec une souplesse incroyable, ne laissant aucun repit a ses poursuivants. Il accelera soudain l'allure, puis disparut totalement de leur champ de vision.

Kakashi leur fit signe de s'arreter, et ils descendirent au sol.

-"Bon sang mais ou est il passé? je ne le sent plus" fit Sakura

-" il semblerait que nous ayont un autre probleme pour l'instant" dit calmement Sasuke

les deux autres le regarderent et virent qu'il avait activé son Sharingan

-"Quoi?" demanda la konoichi un peu inquiete

-"nous sommes encerclés...et ils sont nombreux..." repondit-il _**"'on est mal on est mal"' **"'ah c'est pas l'moment la"'_

-"merde" ajouta elle simplement, "bon il semblerait que nous n' ayont pas le choix"declara a son tour le ninja copieur relevant son bandeau

-"Non en effet" une voix caverneuse avait prononcé ces mots, et c'est un geant, muni d'une simple mais enorme hache qui sortit, aussitot suivi par ses compagnons (une bonne trentaine), qui encerclaient effectivement le trio "EN garde ninjas de Konoha!!"

c'est ainsi que le combat s'engagea

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

deuxieme chapitre fini!!!

waaaaaa il est 00:11

j'vous avait promi qu'l serait plus long que l'autre, j'ai fait de mon mieux

et j'essairai de pas faire trop de chapitres

Sakura: **MAIS DANS QUELLE MERDE TU NOUS FOURRES!!!!!!**

Vicky-sama _(kan c moi k'ecrit j'en profite): _OH TOi le shamallow ta gueule!!! C'est un sasunaru t'as pas ton mots a dire!!!

Sakura: QUOIIIIIII?? mais Sasuke-kun elle ment n'espa??!

Sasuke qui embrassait langoureusement son Naru-chan: " Pardon sakura tu disait quelquechoz?"

_elle s'evanouit, ils ne comprennent pas, Naruto s'accroupit a coté d'elle et la touche du bout d'un pti baton_: Vicky-sama tu crois qu'elle est morte???

Moi_:(j'm kan tu m'appelle com ca) _non pas encore g besoin d'elle dans le prochain chapitre

Naru: A ce propos jviens kan moi

Moi: tkt naru chou, tu vas voire

Naru: (_les yeux trop brillants decidement trop kawaiiiiiiii_) c'est vraiiiiii???? dit et je pourrait faire...et pi patati et patata...

Moi: euh...mwi on verra...en fait j'avais deja prevu...blablabla...

Sasuke: ah ce la...bon jm pas tro parlé sauf a mon ti r'nard alors **REVIEWWWWS**...pitié sinon i z'en on pour la soirée

Nanou-chan: Naruto j'té deja dit de pas l'appeler comme ca ca lui monte a la tete!


	3. Chapter 3:arrivée inattendue

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que la lutte durait. Les attaques fusaient de tous les cotés. Vingt de leurs ennemis etaient deja a terre,le combat aurait pu paraitre a leur avantage mais c'etait sans compter la fatigue qui les assaillait tous.

Le Sharingan de Kakashi et la force herculeene de sakura leur coutait a tout deux beauoup de chakra. Et Sasuke, blessé a la jambe n'etait donc plus au mieux de ses capacités. Nos trois ninja de la feuille semblaient en mauvaise posture a cette instant et tous leur efforts semblaient vains, il se savaient chacun plus fort que leurs attaquants mais le nombre et l'energie leur faisait defaut.

Sakura au prise avec un ninja aux nunchaku ne vit pas surgir derriere elle, une autre brute brandissant une massue et pret a l'abattre sur elle.

Elle sut a cet instant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver ou de parer efficacement et croisa ses bras au dessus de sa tete pour affaiblir le choc.

-"SAKURAAA!!!!!!" crierent ses deux coequipiers comprenant ce qui allait ce deroulait sous leurs yeux, impuissants.

Mais le coup ne vint pas. Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons qui n'avaient pas bougés, les yeux ouverts par la surprise tout comme le camps adverse d'ailleurs.Elle releva alors les yeux, perdue.

Mais ce qu'elle vit elle ne s'y attendait pas.

A une vaingtaine de cenimetre de son visage, l'homme au manteau blanc se tenait, face a elle, il avait toujours sa capuche, mais meme de si pres elle ne put voire sa face, recouverte par un masque couleur d'azur qui refletait a peine ses propres trait. Il n'etait pas fait de motifs comme ceux des anbus, mais etait uni, avec une proeminence, comme un museau de loup, mais plus court comme celui d'un petit renard.

_(c'est lui, c'est bien le ninja masqué que l'on recherche alors...) _pensa elle

Alors que l'un de ses bras etait tendu en avant, apres avoire lancé un kunai qui avait achevé l'adversaire de la rose, l'autre etait dans son dos, tenant un long Katana profondement planté dans le corps de l'homme a la massue, qui la lacha et glissa le long de la lame pour retomber sur le sol en un bruit mat, mort.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour faire reagir le geant. Qui s'elancait deja vers le nouveau venu, laissant sur place son autre adversaire encore paraysé de surprise.

-"ca tombe bien, je vous cherchais...mais il semblerait que la bataille ait commencé sans moi..." avait prononcait le ninja blanc d'une voix calme et froide ne laissant percer aucune emotion.

-" TOI!!! JE VAIS TE TUER!!!!!" hurlait la brute decrivant de grands cercles avec sa hache, la rage deformant son visage.

Mais ce furent ses dernieres paroles, car le mysterieux ninja avait deja quitté sa place et se trouvait derriere le geant, son long Katana le long de sa gorge. Quand aux dernier mots qu'il entendit..."Trop lent..." sa gorge etait tranchée et il s'ecroula lourdement sur le sol.

"Et bien messieurs qu'attendez vous?" ajouta il a l'adresse des ninja brigant, encore sous le choc de la mort de celuiqui semblait etre leur chef.

Le signal etait donné, les survivants (7 ou 8) foncerent ensemble sur leur nouvel ennemi sachant la fuite inutile.

Pendant ce temps Kakashi et Sasuké avaient rejoints Sakura, en position de defense, tandis que la medic-nin s'appliquait deja aux premiers soins sur la jambe de l'Ushiwa, Stoppant l'ecoulement du sang.

Kakashi observait sa scene qui se deroulait devant ses yeux.

Le ninja blanc, n'avait toujours pas bougé tandis que ses assaillants etaient a present a quelques metres de lui, il ne bougea toujours pas une fois a leur portée, mais une surpuissante vague de Chakra se degaga autour de lui propulsant, avec une force inouïe ses adversaire a plusieurs metres plus loin. Quatre d'entre eux moururent sous la violence du choc.

_(kakashi: Quel chakra extraorinaire!!! Ils n'ont aucune chance...Mais nous ne sommes pas de taille non plus...)_

_"" Sasuke: Il se peut bien en effet qu'il soit plus fort que les sannins legendaires...""_

Les trois survivants se releverent, repartant a l'attaque du blanc impassible, mais lorsqu'ils furent sur lui, il n'y avait plus qu'un bout de bois.

_(pensée sakura: une substitution??)_

_-_KATANA KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!! tous leverent les yeux en l'air et virent leur ennemi au dessus d'eux, puis une pluie de katana fondre sur eux, les achevant jusqu'au dernier.

le vainqueur atterit en souplesse sur le sol, un genou a terre, sans le moindre bruit, au mileu du champs de bataille.

Il se leva doucement, de dos a l'equipe de Konoha, depité par cette force tranquile qui emanait de lui.

-Il semblerait que sans moi la team 7 n'est plus ce qu'elle etait. fit la voix, toujours aussi calme, mais sans cette froideur de tout a l'heure, ce meme ton qu'il avait a l'hotel.

Les trois autres, se redresserent, l'air profondement surpris, semblant perdus dans des pensées, de peur de comprendre...;

Alors le ninja blanc ce tourna vers eux, puis d'une main, il fit tomber sa capuche sur ses epaules, revelant ainsi de longues meches blondes comme les blés encandrant le masque de ciel...

- que...c'est...impossible... c'eatit kakashi qui avait parlé, sa voix marquée par un grand trouble...

(un peu plus et on entendraitles roulements de tambours...)

Puis, cette meme main se porta sur le bas du masque. Nos trois ninja retenait leur respiration... Il ota enfin le masque, un teint halé et un regard bleu océan, du mem bleu que le masque, les regardait a present.

Sur ses joues, de chaques otés de son visage, on pouvait voire trois fines marques telles des griffures. Un bref sourire se dessinait entre elles...un bandeau frontal jusqu'a present cahé par le manteau, etait decouvert, accroché autour de son coup, l'embleme du feu y été gravé...

-Yo! ca va comme vous voulez?

- Na...Naruto... murmura Sakura, choquée

(_ Naruto...c'est bien toi...) _penserent plus ou moins les deux autres...

Leur ami d'enfance, et eleve (pour kaka), celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans, dont il s'etaient preparés a apprendre la mort, le ninja le plus imprevisible de Konoha, l'enfant dont le reve etait de devenir Hokage, se tenait la , fier et droit, juste devant eux...

-----------------------------------------------------------

-"Naruto..." repeta Sakura, sa voix tremblée et etait enpreinte de colere

-ben quoi? j'ai un truc sur la figure? je sais que j'ai changé m'enfin tout de meme (petit air incredule, puis nouveau sourire)

Puis elle s'elanca vers lui, un poing serré en arriere, elle le lanca alors, directement sur le visage de du blanc, qui n'essaya meme pas d'esquiver. mais le poing stoppa net a quelques centimetres de la face de Naruto, toujours impassible. Il vit ce meme poing,et se bras tendu trembler, et les sanglots de la rose la faire tressauter. Des larmes coulaient a present sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-"Naru..to... je croyais...j'ai..cru...que...pourquoi? ...tu...prevenir...hu ..." ses mots etaient confus, et entrecoupés par les sanglots, les idées confuses...

puis elle sentit une main sur sa joue, chaude et rassurante pour la reconforter, et essuyer ses larmes...

Elle plongea son regard vert dans celui bleu de son ami, puis la pris dans les bras tandis que ses pleurs redoublaient d'intensité...

-"Pourquoi est tu parti!? pourquoi..."

Il la sera un peu plus fort dans ses bras, laissant ecouler ses larmes...

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

YAHAAAAAAAAAA troisieme chapitre fini

j'espere que vous avez aimé!!! J'savais pas trop comment decrire mes idées pour le combat mais jsuis assez contente finalement

Moi: alors mon Naruninou ton entrée en scene??? Ca te plait??

Naruto: SUPEEEEER merci Vicky -sama, j'ai tro la classe la

Sasuke: POURQUOI ELLE TOUCHE MON NARU!?! ET c'est kan ke j'le viole!!!!!

Naruto: (en mode chibi eyes) Sasuuuu t'as vu!? t'as vu? c'est trop

Sasuke: (pour lui meme) rha jpeux rien lui faire si il reste innocemment heureux...

Moi: vicieux...

Kakashi (levant le nez de son icha icha paradise): Moi j'peux s'tu veux...

Sasuke et Nanou-chan d'un meme poing , envoie kakashi, qui n'est plus qu'un point a coté du soleil : "PERVERS!!!"

ils se retournent et voient Toya-chan papouillant Naruto: "Kyaaaah mon t r'nard t bo chouuuu trop booooooo!"

Une flamme dans les yeux ils m'empoigne pour m'infliger e meme sort "TOI AUSSI!! PAS TOUCHE!!!!"

"ITEEEKIIIIMAAAAaaaaaaas" fit le nouvo point...

LEs deux se retournent alors vers Naruto. KAkashi et moi (chibi) a coté de Naruto une goutte sur la tempe...

(en choeur) "Tadaima"

Nanou et Sasu s'ecroulent, une jambe tendue , prise de spasmes nerveux qui leur agitent les orteils...

_(ils sont indestructibles..._)des sillons de larmes sur le visages

Naruto se jette sur son glacon en poussant un peu nanou sur son chemin

Kaka et moi :  (face a face pose nice guy a la lee et gaï) Bon ya plus que nous **REVIEWWWWWWS**


	4. Chapter 4

_°pensée de naruto°_

_'''pensée de sasuke'''** conscience de sasuke'**_

_#pensée de kyubi#_

_(pensée de kakashi et sakura)_

**Chapitre 4**

Sakura resta encore ainsi, quelques instants, n'osant bougeant, comme de peur qu'il disparaisse encore si elle le lachait maintenant.

Kakashi semblait avoir repri ses esprit et s'etait redressé pres de Sasuke qui semblait plongeait dans ses pensées.

Sasuke quand a lui fulminait interieurement, meme si son visage ne laissait rien deborder de son emotion.

''' _Pourquoi il l'enlace?!non maisLache le toi !!c'est moi qui devrait l'avoir dans les bras! ...qu'st-ce qui me prend? on dirait un mari jaloux?? (vicky-sama: meu naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan) bon sang! et pourquoi mon coeur s'affole comme ca?? calme-toi sasuke!! calme toi! Mais il est encor plus beau qu'avant avec ses cheveux long...ses yeux...son sourire...ses...AAARG''' **'tu devient plus pervers que Jiraya-sama' **'''oh toi la conscience jsuis sur que t'en pense pas moins'''' **'a dire vrai je pense meme bien plus'**_

Ce fut un bruit de frottement de tissu qui le fit emeger de son dialogue interne. Il put alors voir que Naruto avait laché la jeune konoichi, pour se rapprocher de lui. Il avait passé son manteau sur les epaules de Sakura, et etait a present vetu d'un haut, bleu ciel (et oui encor) sans manches et pres du corps,plus de trace de son ancienne graisse de bébé, que ce soit au visage ou au corps, pour le reste un pantalon de ninja noir, avec une etui e kunaï sur la jambe droite, et une ceinture large a la taille, a laquelle etait accrochée son etui a shuriken ainsi que plusieurs rouleaux (invocation et autres jutsus...).

Il marchait lentement,sa demarche souple et deliée, comme celle d'un felin...

Le blond avait sasit la main droite de l'eventail dans la sienne et le regardant droit dans les yeux: "Je suis heureux que tu est trouvé ta propre voie"

Son visage s'etait fendu en un sourire sincere (pas de ses kilometriques dont il etait capable non un beau un vrai sourire)...la soirée etait bien avancée ce qui empecha les autres de voire les joues du glacon numero1 de Konoha rosir a ce moment. _"'est-ce que ca veut dire qu'il m'a pardonné? m'en veut il encore? il aurait pas du me sauter dessus et me donner un coup en criant: Baka si tu me refait ca, jte jure que jte tue!!?"'_

c'etait autant de question qui se melangeait dans la tete du brun...

Puis il recut un coup de poing sur le haut du crane: Mais si tu me refait s'coup la, jte jure que j'te tue! héhéhé

A croire qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées. un sourire apparaissait sur les levres de Kakashi et Sakura qui s'etaient rapprochés. Tandis que Naruto s'etait ecarté de Sasuke (peur des represailles?)

_#alors c'est lui...je comprend mieux...tu t'emmerde pas hein# (il avait murmuré ces derniers mots)_

_°t'as dit koi?°_

_#Oh?...non rien...#_

cette voix caverneuse dans sa tete, il l'a connaissait bien, c'etait Kyubi, le demon renard a neuf queues qui avait eté scellé en lui depuis sa naissance. La premiere fois qu'il lui avait parlé c'etait avant l'exam chunin, quand Jiraya l'avait poussé de la falaise pour le forcer a utiliser le chakra demoniaque...(sympa le sanin hein...et s'il avait pas reussi..et c'est ainsi que naruto mourut ecrasé au pied d'une falaise...), puis a plusieurs reprises celui-ci l'avait aidé (plus par interet certe, il avait pas envie de crever...) mais par la suite, leurs conversations etaient devenus frequentes, le demon paraissait resigné a devoir rester a l'interieur de la tornade blonde

_° bon , la tu m'derange °_

_#petit insolent, attend que je sorte et...#_

_°et je te lacererai l'estomac du bout de mes griffe en admirant le spectacle de tes organes et blablabla...wé wé on la connais tous...°_

_# grrrrmmf#_ le demon vexé se retira au fond de sa cage

_°bien...°_

Mais le blond s'etait deja retourné vers son ancien professeur: Kakashi-sensei... Content de vous revoir.

L'argenté: Moi de meme, Naruto-kun, nous nous faisions du souci pour toi au village, mais il semble que tu soit devenu fort. Alors? ca gaze?

les deux autres tombent a la renverse. leur ancien senseï etait vraiment desesperant.

-haha! Je ne suis pas resté sans rien faire ses dernieres années...Ero-sennin a du vous...

-Non, coupa Kakashi, pourquoi a tu quitté Jiraya-sama?

-Oui donne nous des explications! avait ajouté la rose

-Ah il ne vous a rien dit...Naruto avait baissé les yeux l'air grave, puis relevant la tete "Nous devrions rentrer a l'hotel, vos reserves de chakra sont a vide et vous etes tous epuisés et malgré les soins de Sakura-chan, la blessure de Sasuke saigne encore, et meme si nous avons tous beaucoup de choses a dire cela peut attendre encore...pas vrai?"

-Hn! fit le brun

_(kakashi: il a bien grandi?)_

_(sakura: il est bien moins braillard qu'avant, il a changé...ca lui va bien)_

_**"' ou est pasé le petit blond tout excité??"'**_

Le bléssé acquiessa, vite suivit pas les deux autres, il n'avait pus envie que d'une chose, une bonne douche et des vetements propres et pourquoi pas un repas...

C'est la team 7 au grand complet qui se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le village. Naruto soutenant un peu Kakashi que l'utilisation longue du Sharingan avait totalement vidé, tandis que malgré les efforts de Sakura, le dernier des Ushiwa insistait pour marcher seul, trop fier pour se reposer sur quelqu'un, avancait en boitillant...

------------------------------------------------

Quand ils arriverent enfin a l'Hotel, le gerant vit arriver ses quatre client et sourit: "Alors vous les avaient retrouvés a ce que je vois" il semblait s'adresser a Naruto qui repondit d'un simple hochement de tete

_"'Comment ca il nous a retrouvé??? Ca veut dire qu'il nous suivait, alors que nous pensions nous meme le suivre?..."' **""il faut croier que t'etait pas le seul a t'entrainer ces quatre dernieres **_**années"" **_"'..."_

_(kakashi: alors au bar il nous suivait deja...nous n'avons meme pas senti sa presence...pensa l'argenté avec neanmoins une pointe de fierté pour son ancien eleve)_

Puis le sourire du petit homme se transforma, et une expression inquiete le remplaca, voyant l'etat des arrivant, leurs vetements dechirés et tachés de sang, et leur regard fatigué...

-Bon sang, que vous est-il arrivé?? Je vais vous faire preparer les bains et un bon repas!, Un medecin, je vais appeler le medecin!;..

-Merci c'est tres gentil, mais pas besoin d'un medecin, il n'y a rien de grave, par contre nous ne serions pas contre le bain et le repas. Fit rapidement la Rose pour rassurer leur hote, dans tout ces etats

-Oui, bien sur, tout de suite, excusez-moi!

Les quatre comperes, monterent a l'etage, chacun vers leur chambre pour se preparer.

------------------------------------

Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke, se retrouvrent sur le palier avec leurs affaires de rechanges...

-Bon les jeunes on y va? Vous attendez quoi? fit le plus agé des trois, que la perpective de l'eau chaude attirait.

-Mais...Naruto n'est pas encore la...fit la rose d'une petite voix

-Bah...il est grand, il nous rejoindra

La konoichi lanca quand meme un regard sur la porte toujours fermée, un regard empreint de doute et d'inquietude.

(soupir du brun) -C'est bon Sakura partez devant, je vais voire ce qu'il fait et j'attendrai... prononca l'eventail.

Sakura dont la reconnaissance se peignait clairement dans les yeux "haï sasuke-kun", puis elle partit, en direction de son sensei, accompagné de l'escalier...(_nanou-chan:_ euh...ya com un bugg la..._ toya-chan_: oùùùù?...ah...ah oui...enfin on a compri l'idée principale).

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu de sa vue, il posa sa main, sur la poignée, puis inspirant un grand coup, tourna celle-ci, et entra dans la chambre de son ami...

_**""T'es dans sa chambre mec!! t'es dans sa chambre!!!!"' **"'...jsuis la juste pour regarder!"' **"'regarder ou se rincer l'oeil??..."' **"'tsss..."_

Suite a son debat interieur, il repri regarda la piece dans laquelle il se trouvais...a vrai dire sachant que le blond etait ici depuis un moment, il s'etait attendu a trouver des vetements ou des restes de nourritures repandus un peu partout, mais il s'etait trompé, un futon etait placé au milieu de la chambre, fait, rien de superflu, le manteau etait posé au sol a coté d'un sac qui devait contenir l'essentiel de ses affaires.

Ne voyant toujours pas son ami, mais entendant du bruit venant de la petite piece ou etait disposé un lavabo et des toilettes dans chak chambre,sans dire mot pour annoncer sa presence, il s'approcha du sac, attiré par un objet aux reflets argentés qui en depassait , comme attiré, et se baissa pour voire de quoi il s'agissait _"qu'est ce que...?". _C'etait un simple bandeau frontal, reconnaissable comme celui d'un ninja de Konoha, mais il le reconnut tout de suite. Une marque de griffe barrait l'embleme gravé en un long trait horizontal. C'etait Naruto qui l'avait faite cette marque...lors de leur combat...le jour ou Sasuke etait parti pour rejoindre Orochimaru...

_"' il l'a gardé...pourquoi...je n'comprend pas...je l'ai trahis...et lui..."' **"'au moins ca prouve qu'il a pensé a toi lui aussi"' **"'non...je l'ai fait souffrir...il devrait me detester n'est ce pas?..."' **"'je ne suis que ta conscience je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu n'admet ou refuse toi meme de croire...et encore moins lire dans ses pensées, non mais ya pas ecrit la poste la"'**_

- Sasuke? ca va? ... le blond avait plongé ses grand yeux dans ceux d'onix, le visage fermé, puis il baissa les yeux et vit le bandeau, comprenant la gene soudaine de son ami.

Puis il se pencha et ramassa le bandeau , parut l'admirer quelques instants puis se relevant il le tendit au brun:

"Tiens...c'est le tien,et je peux te le rendre aujourd'hui..." fit il

-...

L'Ushiha, etait interloqué, il ne savait comment reagir et faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour cacher son trouble

Devant son absence de reaction, le blond lui posa juste dans la main, se retourna, attrapant une sacoche avec ses vetements de rechange et se dirigea vers la porte, et s'arreta au seuil, la main sur la porte.

- J'ai toujours cru en toi Sasuke...

-...

-Tu viens?...Ils nous attendent, et si on arrive pas bientot, Sakura va encore s'inquieter...ou pire.. elle va s'enerver et cette fois elle s'arretera pas!!!" il lui refit face avec un sourire rieur

Le brun revint a lui et depassa le blond pour se retrouver dans le couloir. "Decidement t'es toujours aussi bavard" fit ironiquement remarquer Naruto, L'eventail se contenta d'un grognement suivit d'un "Usuratonkachi", alors chose qui etonna encore plus l'Ushiwa, Naruto ne se contenta pas de repondre comme il l'aurait fait autrefois mais se mit tout bonnement a rire "ahah!! je suis rassuré, je croyais que tu me faisait la gueule, mais maintenant ca va!...Allez viens"

Il avancerent alors ensemble et descendirent les escaliers, et retrouverent les deux autres devant l'entrée des bains, a les attendre.

- Ah vous voila enfin!! s'ecria la rose

-...

- Yo vous deux, on va enfin pouvoir la prendre cette douche

-Desolés de vous avoir fait attendre senseï, Sakura, dit Naruto qui avait repri son air serieux

Les deux detenteurs du sharingan entrait deja de leur coté laissant le jeune homme au cheveux d'or et celle aux cheveux chamallow derriere

Naruto partait deja dans leur direction mais lui adressa quand meme, sans s'arreter ou se retourner :"Ne tinquiete pas Sakura-chan, je ne vais pas m'enfuir" et il penetra dans les vestiaires des bains.

Sakura se sentit un peu honteuse de voire qu'il avait lu ses pensées mais l'en remercia interieurement, et partit elle aussi.

----------------------------------------

Ayéééééééééé bon, je me suis faite violence pour arreter ce chapitre, j'etais parti pour mettre toute l'histoire!!!

Kyubi: TT-TT jme suis fait remballé par cet avorton...cet espece de mini moi...

Moi: TT TT JE suis desolééééééééé Kyu, on m'a pas laissé le choix! Mais tkt jte prepare une tite vengeance...héhé

Kyubi: MERCIIII vicky-sama, mon amiiiieee!!!!! (un grand sourire...plutot effrayant en fait...)

(Vicky-sama et Kyubi-sama se jetent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, (ce qui dans le cas present se traduit par une fille accrochée a une griffe du gros renard) dans leur delir de grandeurs de megalomanes incompris de tous)

Nanou-chan: ...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto:...

(soupir commun)

Nanou-chan: j'crois que leur cas et tout bonnement irrecuperable...bon etant donné que je suis la seule encor un tant soit peu rationnelle...REVIEWWWWS!


	5. Chapter 5: Sasuke fait des bulles

_°pensee de naruto°_

_#pensée de kyubi#_

_"'sasuke"" **""voix de la consience ( en gros c ses sens, ses pensées profondes, sentiments, caracteres cachés)""**_

_(kakshi: K, sakura: S)_

**Chapitre 5**

Naruto arriva enfin aux bains. La vapeur d'eau embaumait toute la piece comme un fin brouillard ne permettant pas de dinstinguer plus loin qu'a quelques pas, et donc de voire precisement l'emplacement des deux autres shinobis. ils marchait le long de l'eau sur les pierres qui en constituait le tour, por se rapprocher de ses compagnons.

Sasuke etait assis dans l'eau, la chaleur de l'eau avait deja totalement detendu ses muscles, et sa blessure a la jambe ne lui faisait plus mal._ "c'est agreable...il fait l'avouer Sakura est un bon medecin"" **""pensée realiste : oui enfin merci Sakura, merci Sakura, n'empeche que s'il avait pas été la, le bain caput**..."" ""mmrrff...n'empeche j'me demande bien quand il est devenu si fort, ...et ce chakra, c'est le meme que celui de la derniere fois...mais qu'en est-il exactement"" **""conscience corporelle: tiens on approche"" . **_A cet instant il releva les yeux,pour apercevoir, lobjet de ses pensées avancer. Vetu, comme a l'usage (et donc comme lui) d'une simple serviette nouée un peu haut autour de ses hanches. Il avait un coprs fin et neanmoins musclé. Un coprs dedié a un art subtil et souple. Il avancait d'une demarche gracieuse et posée. Avec quelque chose d'attirant. Ses cheveux plus long qu'avant et allourdis par la vapeur n'etait plus non plus en bataille mais retombait sur son crane et autour de ses yeux, deux grandes orbes bleues...enfin, il portait un bandage a l'epaule gauche.

_(K:plus rien a voire avec le petit garcon, surexcité et un peu bourrin qui tombait tout le temps, a t-il pu vraiment changer a ce point.) _L'argenté regardait lui aussi l'arrivant, d'un peu plus loin (_Et pi desolé mon ti Iruka, mais faut r'connaitre que ton pti protégé est devenu bien beau, je m'demande quelle sera la reaction des filles de Konoha...et de Sasuke...héhéhé...jvais pouvoir m'amuser ). _Bah oui il est pas dupe le senseï, il a bien remarqué les pti regards, meme a l'epoque de leur entrainement. Meme Sakura a fin par se rendre a l'evidence depuis son retour au village et a arreter de le harceler...

Naruto etait a present presque a leurs hauteur, et s'avancait vers l'eau.

_#Donc c'etait bien lui...ton Sasuke adoré#_

_°adoré? c'est juste un ami, et pi c'est un garcon des fois que t'orait pas vu! arrete des connerie!°_

_#non...sans blague...#_

_°tiens? mais Kyu-chan, tu boude plus?°_

_# tssss, espece d'inpertinent, et je t'ai deja dit de pas m'appeler comme ca, je suis le demon renard a neuf queue, celui qui rase les montagne d'un seul battement, et j'ai quelques centaines d'années de plus que toi, alors utilise la Sama ou le San quand tu t'addresse a moi... #_

_°mais moi j'aime bien Chan, c'est mignon, non°_

_# et ou t'a vu que j'etait mignon? #_ (un grognement enervé suivit cette declaration, tandis que Naruto riait interireurement)

°_et puis reconnait que tu m'aime bien, Ô venerable demon° _fit il sous un ton faussement respectueux

_#mrrrfff# _marmonna Kyubbi

Mais notre demon devait bien se l'avouer, a force de converser, ils avaient appris a se connaitre et s'etait pri d'affection pour le petit garcon turbulent et (trééééééés) insolent qui lui servait de receptacle...l'aidant meme lors de ses entrainement ou lui prodiguant des conseils, offrant son experience, le blond de son coté avait partagé avec lui ses sentiments, avait appri a frener les ardeurs du renard et les limites dans l'effronterie a ne pas depasser. Au final, le demon etait devenu un peu plus sentimental, moins cruel,ne parlant plus de tuer quiquonque etait un tant soit peu enervant, ou juste pour le fun, et Naruto lui, etait devenu plus sage et concentré, ou tout au moins moins exuberant.

Kyubi pouvait meme etre un bon compagnon, parfois meme drole(si si c'est possible), comblant un part de la solitude dont il etait le responsable.

_#en tout cas petit Kitsune, a son regard yen a un autre qu'a l'air de t'apprecier...héhé# _Ajouta alors le demon moqueur

°_Hein???° _surpri il tourna precipitemant son regard vers le brun qui le regardait toujours.

Mais sur cet instant d'innatention Naruto derapa, glissant sue les pierres mouillées, et tomba dans l'eau.

_# hum, juste un ami hein HA HA HA#_ le demon riait de son rire gutural remplit 'ironie et entierement satisfait de sa petite revanche.

°BAKA° mais le renard riait toujours puis le laissa et lui disant de regardait ou il mettait les pieds...

-hum, l'argenté s'etait approcher pour admirer le spectacle, alors les jeunes...ca boum?...fit il tenant veinement de contenir son sourire

Et en effet, en y regardant, il se rendit compte de la position grotesque dans laquelle il se trouvait. Dans sa chute il etait tombé sur l'eventail dans un meli melo de jambes et de bras.

Aucun des deux ne semblait oser bouger, de peur de s'enchevetrer encore plus, et Naruto sentit le rouge lui monter au joue. Le dernier des Ushiha n'en menait pas large non plus, et benissait la buée qui lui permettait de garder le peu de ignité qu'il lui restait. Tandis que dans sa conscience, c'etait un veritable congrés composé de mini-sasuke qui debatait sur la marche a suivre _""le violer:25 voix, attendre que kakashi s'en aille ET le violer: 35 voix, neutre: 12 voix, rester raisonnable et le jeter promtepement hors de portée: 38 voix, derniere option adoptée, enclenchement de l'operation encastrage dans le mur!"" _

Mais alors qu'il armait son SUPER-POING-POURFENDEUR-DE-PARASITE directement tiré du repertoire de Sakura (et oui, faut bien qu'elle serve a quelque chose la bloodline Ushiwa), il s'apercut que Naruto s'etait precipitement relevé et semblait fixé quelque chose derriere lui, toute trace de gene disparue de son visage qui etait devenu soucieux, puis se relevant lui-meme il dit:

-Hey dobe, t'es decidement pas d' bllbbblbobdbdodbfd!

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la main du blond s'abattait sur sa tete, le faisant basculer et l'enfoncait dans l'eau, tandis qu'une rangée de Shuriken, venus du fond du bassin, s'abattait sur la paroi proche, coupant une meche brune au passage.

L'assaillant ayant ainsi trahi sa presence et sa position, ne se fit plus attendre et deja il fondait vers le blond. Celui-ci, pri soudain appui sur le support de la main, (enfoncant au passage un peu plus le pauvre brun sous les eaux), permettant a ses jambes de decoller, et d'un coup de pied circulaire, frappa violement la nuque du shinobi qui fut ejecté un peu plus loin.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, le cri venait du bain d'a coté

-C'est Sakura! J'y vais Naruto! Kakashi se depechait de sauter par dessus la cloison et se retrouver directement dans le bassin reservé aux femmes

A cet instant l'autre s'etait deja relevé et relancait la charge,profitant de la confusion, et enfonca brutalement un kunaï dans la poitrine du blond, qui se volatilisa alors en un pof et de la fumée, le vrai Naruto sugit alors de l'eau, posant ses deux mains sur les epaules du ninja, puis ses deux pieds joints suivirent pour s'abatre dans l'estomac, le projettant une nouvelle fois au loin, dans la direction opposée.

Sasuke enfin libre de ses mouvements, n'eut pourtant que le temps de reprendre sa respiration alorsqu'il emergeait enfin de l'eau avant de refaire un tour dans l'eau chaude, tandis que Naruto, dans le splendide salto arriere dont il s'etait separé de l'homme atterissait sur son dos.

MAis alors que le shinobi inconnu tentait de se remettre peniblement debout, se tenant les cotes, une forme appairaissait par dessus la balustrade pour venir lourdement s'ecraser sur lui, tandis que gros bruit de choc se faisait entendre et que la cloison s'ecroulait alors, laissant apparaitre une Sakura, un poing en avant, une lueur qui en disait long sur ses envies meurtrieres dans les yeux, et une enorme veine battant sur la tempe.

_°O.O"...quelques fois je me demande si elle n'est pas plus effrayante que la vielle tarée...° _

-Elle a meme pas eu besoin de moi en fait. fit l'argenté qui se frottait la tete ou pointait une bosse

-JE DETESTE LES PERVERS!!!!! hurla la konoishi fulminante vers son prof ZAVIEZ QU'A PAS V'NIR MATER!!!

-Mais on a entendu crier et je venais voire si... (poursuivit l'epouvantail)

Mais le regard de la rose le dissuada d'essayer d'argumenter

_°rectification elle est bien plus effrayante que Tsunade-baba...°_

bllllbllblbllollbolblblbblbl

-Euh Naruto... fit l'Hatake

-Quoi??

-BLLLBBLBLBLBL

-Sasuke-kun?...

-???

# regarde ous tes pieds baka kitsune #

Naruto, toujours debout sur son rocher, suivit le regard de ses deux coequipiers et se pencha vers ses pieds et put observer, le dit rocher, qui s'averai etre un pauvre eventail sur le bord de la noyade.

Il descendit aussitot, et le brun ressorti aussi vite sue possible, inspirant enfin l'air qui lui avait manqué pendant ses dernieres minutes en apnées. Puis se pencha en avant, les mains sur les cuisse, reprenant peu a peu un souffle normal. Le petit blond se pencha lui aussi pour le regarder.

-euh...desolé Sasuke...ca v

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase et se retrouva encastré dans le mur de pierre, puis retomba en arriere, laissant sa forme, comme un moule, dans une position grotesque, taillée dans la roche. Marque indeniable qu'Uzumaki Naruto est passée par la (y'en a bien qui signe avec un Z...). Sasuke etait rouge, mais c'etait sans doute du l'exposition prolongée a l'eau chaude, car on sait tous qu'un Ushiwa ne laisse jamais transparaitre ses sentiments, et particulierement Sasuke Ushiwa, Ice-man numero1 de Konoha, meme si ses yeux rouges transmettait clairement des promesses de milles douleurs et tortures...

_#j'tavais dit de regarder ou tu met les pieds, il a l'air en rogne héhéhé#_

_°grrrrrrr°_

-t'apprendra a m'prendre pour une piste de danse dobe, fit l'Ushiwa

-bon, a part ca on en fait quoi de ces deux la? dit kakashi, pointant les deux ninjas assomés du doigt

Naruto, se relevant, (c'est qu'il et coriace, ca sert d'avoir un demon) : Bah, a en juger par leur foulard sous le nez et leur technique, ce ne sont que de simples voleurs, et mauvais en plus,...

-Héhé c'etait pas leur jours, jcrois qu'ils s'y reprendront a deux fois avant de reaffronter Sakura-chan!! Haha, fit l'argenté

et vlan deuxieme marque dans le mur.

_(Sakura: tiens, c'est qoi ce bandage sur son epaule, il est blessé?)_

Le gerant, alerté par le bruit, arriva a lentrée: Bon sang mais que ce passe t'il encore?

Sakura, se rendant alors compte de l'etat du mur et de la feux cloison, ainsi que du fait d'etre entourée de trois hommes et petites serviettes: Desolé,... on a été quelque peu derangé...et euh

-Ne vous inquietez pas nous paierons les reparations, desole de vous causer des problemes, ajouta Sasuke

-Bon! maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre...on va manger? Naruto, se re-desencastrant.

_""il a p'tet pas tant changé en fait"" _

Soupir des trois protagonistes, qui, a la suite de Mohamed-bouffe-tout-a-la-gamelle-cheveux-d'or (Nanou-chan: hé c'est pas toi ca?...Toya-chan: V.V...si...n'en rajoute pas ) et du gerant, partirent chacun de leur coté recuperer leur affaires et se changer dans le vestiaire avant de rejoindre la salle de repas...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sortit la derniere, de sa preparation, ils avaient decidé de quitter leurs tenues de ninja pour des vetements de tous les jours, apres tout, leur mission n'etait elle pas terminée. Ainsi donc, la medic-can, portait un simple haut comme celui de la Godaïme (meme si ses attributs n'egalaient pas encore ceux de son mentor) mais rose foncé, sur un pantalon de lin blanc. Elle rejoignit donc ses acolytes, pour les trouver deja attablés, a l'attendre, qui se tournerent d'ailleurs vers elle en l'entendant arriver. Kakashi, portait lui aussi autre choses que son eternelle tenue de jounin, soit une chemisette grise, qu'il navait pas boutonée par dessus un t-shirt noir manche longues, sur un pantalon noir, de ninja (ouui bon faut pas trop lui en demander). Sasuke avait depuis longtemps quitter ses petits shorts blancs, pour un jean et simple T-shirt bleu marine long egalement, marqué bien sur de l'embleme des Ushiha sur le bras. Enfin, NAruto, portait un simple kimono d'eté (plus leger) rouge sombre, ouvert sur la poitrine et fermée d'une simple ceinture aux meme couleur.

-...

-qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura-chan?

-hein?...ah rien!...Ca fait bizarre de pas te voire dans ton eternelle tenue orange...

-Oh ca... elle m'allaient plus, alors bien obligé de changer héhé, et puis c'etait un peu trop voyant.

-oui c'est sur, qu'un grand manteau blanc c'est nettement plus discret...ironisa l'Ushiwa

-Exactement héhéhé, repondit il avec un grand sourire dont il a le secret, Sakura? Tu viens manger?

La rose s'approcha alors et vint s'assoir a la table, face a un bol de...RAMENS??? Elle avait posée la question tout haut et se fut le gerant qui repondit.

- Euh oui, mais vu que mon seul client depuis deux semaines ne mangeait que de ca, je n'avait pas d'ingredient pour faire autres choses, d'ailleurs ma recette c'est nettement ameliorée grace a ca! merci encore jeune homme; ajoutat'il a l'adresse de Naruto, qui lui sourit en hochant la tete.

Le brun, le gris et la rose, regardait leur amis avec un air desesperé.

-Ben quoi? c'est bon les ramens? si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'en avait pas mangé... faut dire qu'a courir partout...et vous saviez que cetrains villages ne connaissent meme...a Iwa par exemple ils ne mettent pas de... par contre a Ame c'est comme si ils...

Alors que celui-ci partait dans un long monologue sur l'histoire geo des ramens, le gerants etaient deja parti, et les trois autres, enfin deux vu que Kakashi avait decidé de se plonger dans son livre en attendant qu'il ai fini, se mettait d'accord sur la facon de l'arreter.

_# navré de t'interrompre mais...Je crois que tu les saoule# _(merci Kyu pour ton intervention salvatrice)

Ce qui mit fin au monologue de Naruto qui se rendit effectivement compte de l'attention qu'on lui prettait, Kakashi avec son bouquin qui ricanait sous son masque. Sasuke qui mangeait tranquilement avec son air blasé habituel, et Sakura qui peinait a retenir son coup tandis que des spasmes la parcourait.

_°oups°_

-DEsolé, allez, treve de bavardages, passons aux choses serieuses! il se tournait vers son deuxieme bol tout en disant ca.

_(S: je reve il est le seul a avoir parlé et il dit ca, c'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité..calme sAKURA RESTE CALME, si tu le tue maintenant il pourra pas s'expliquer)_

Elle commenca donc son bol, ainsi que Kakashi, qui avait rangé son cheeeeeeeeer Icha Icha.

-O.O ... le blond fixait son ancien senseï et avait stoppé son engloutissement.

-Naruto? qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive? t'as avalé de travers? rquestionna le regardé

-c'est...c'est bien la premiere fois que j'vous vois sans votre masque...en fait

-ah, et alors keske t'en pense, fit celui-ci avec une pointe de fierté

-j'vous pensez plus jeune

Boum! OO Les trois autres s'effondrerent de leurs chaises, Sakura pouffant de rire devant un Kakashi boudeur.

-HAHAHA j'plaisante! Ca marche a tous les coups, comme avec Jiraya-sama

-c'est plus Ero-senin? fit le brun avec un sourire narquois

-allons j'ai quand meme un peu muri depuis, j'ai du apprendre le respect, et croyez moi j'ai eue le pire prof qui soit

_# Merci du compliment...#_

_°qui t'as dit que j'parlais de toi Kyu-chan?°_

_# mrrf Qui d'autre? l'autre vieux pervers senil? #_

_°je ne manquerai pas de lui faire partager ton point de vue sur sa personne°_

La soirée continua, dans une bonne humeur generale, de vieux souvenirs echangés et quelques eclats de rires, puis vint la question et devait venir:

-Naruto?

-hmm?

-Tu ne nous doit pas quelques explications? (kakashi)

-C'est vrai! Tu ne nous a toujours pas repondu sur les raisons de ton depart de ton entrainement avec Jiraya et l'absence de nouvelles? ta presence ici?et le bandage a l'epaule que j'ai vu tout a l'heure? poursuivit la rose

Le brun qu'en a lui ne disait rien mais cetait contenté d'un haussement de sourcil a l'entente du bandage, et du debut de la conversation, et s'etait rapprocher pour mieux entendre.

Le blond avait quelque peu perdu son sourire, et avait repri cette allure calme et plus froide si etrange sur lui: "Et bien ca fait beacoup de questions d'un coup..."

---------------------------------------------------

**Cinquieme chapitre bouclé!!!!**

Toya chan: YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA enfin fini, j'ai mi du temps pour sui la, jsavais jamais quand le couper, pi j'ai aussi fait un effort sur la longueur.

Kyuubi: Vicky-sama??

Toya-chan: (passe en mode vicky-sama) Oui cher ami Kyuubi-sama?

Kyuubi: J'ai trop la claaaasse!! j'adore quand je fais tourner ce mini-mini-moi en bourrique

Vicky-sama: Il ne pouvait en etre autrement pour toi le plus grand des bijuus

Kyuubi: decidement j't'adore toi! Naruto!! Prend exemple sur elle!!

Naruto: mais oui Kyuu-chan, t'avais qu'a choisir un autre Jinchuriki! pi elle elle est pas normale, une vrai skyzo!

Vicky-sama: hé j'te permet pas, un peu d'respect!

Kyuubi: tiens!! tu vois ske j'subit en permanence!

Vicky-sama: La vie doit etre si dure pour toi...

Itachi et Kisame (surgissant de nulle part, se partageant le discours): L'Akatsuki est de retour! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Afin de propager au monde la devastation! Afin de rallier tous les bijuus a notre association! Pour proteger l'amour et la liberté! ITASHI! KISAME! L'akatsuki plus rapide que la lumiere! Rendez vous ou ce sera la guerre!!!

Vicky-sama: ...

Naruto:...

Kyuubi: ...

Un Cadreur, sortant de derriere la camera: EH les deux marioles la! Pokemon c'est de l'autre coté! Zetes en pleins dans le champ!

Itachi et Kisame: euh oui mais...non...enfin...peu etre (partent en courant decu de ne pas avoir fait l'effet escompté)

Sasuke: ITACHIIIII!!!!! Je sais que t'es la!!! Je vais te TUER!!!!!!! (part a leur poursuite, sharingan activé)

Naruto: Sasuuuuuuu attend moi!!!!! (le suit a sont tour)

Toya-chan: (coupé decalés dans son delire avec tout ca, regarde le renard) On fait quoi aintenant?

Kyuu et Toya-chan: On les suit?...On les suit!! ON ARRIVE!!! (les voila partis)

Nanou-chan: (s'etait planquée des le debut) : bon une fois de plus c'est a moi de le demander...laissez quelques reviews avec un peu de chance ca va les calmer..._ils sont deseperants_


	6. Chapter 6: drole de nuit

_°pensee de naruto°_

_#pensée de kyubi#_

_"'sasuke"" **""voix de la consience ( en gros c ses sens, ses pensées profondes, sentiments, caracteres cachés)""**_

_(kakshi: K, sakura: S)_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Retour a nos quatre equipiers de chocs, atablés pour les explications.

"Et bien ca fait beacoup de questions d'un coup..."

----------------------------------------

-Et c'est avec regret que je ne puis pas repondre a vos questions maintenant, a vrai dire c'est une histoire assez longue, donc autant ne la raconter qu'une fois. Vous aurez tout le loisir de l'entendre de retour a Konoha quand je ferai mon rapport a Tsunade. J'ai dit au gerant qu'on partait demain, apres tout chacun d'entre nous a fini ce qu'il avait a faire alors rien ne sert de s'attarder pas vrai...EH faites pas cette tête, vous pourrez me poser toutes vos questions a cemoment la. HE HE si elle fait la meme tete que vous ca risque d'etre drole!...douloureux aussi ...mais drole

En effet les trois autres tiraient potentiellement la tronche, visiblement decu, mais imaginait egalement sans peine ce que Naruto voulait dire par douloureux...

Celui-ci etait d'ailleursde retour dans sa degustation de ses ramens, son septieme blo pour etre exact.

-Bon j'imagine que nous on peut deja te donner les nouvelles de Konoha depuis ton depart, pfiou , voyons ... en quatre ans... fit la rose

-Bah tu sais, avec Jiraya ,j'avais deja des nouvelles, ou du moins les grandes lignes, ca raccourci a un an et demi.

Ce fut Kakashi prit la parole

-Alors,Jiraya est revenu au village sans toi, il n'est resté que quelques jours, l'Hokage lui a demander de suivre les mouvements de l'Akatsuki, c'est donc lui qui nous a rapporté la disparition de differents membres, qui te sont donc dues. Le village se releve et la reconstruction est totalement finie, les demandes de missions sont nombreuses, Le village de Suna nous assure son alliance ainsi que Kiri et Kumo, voila pour la situation politique.

-Cette année encore l'examen chunin va avoir lieu a Konoha, et Iruka senseï est debordé (un sourire apparu sur le visage du blond a l'entente du nom de son pere adoptif) , et Konohamaru ne cesse de le faire tourner en bourrique. Pour ce qui est des couples, Temari passe souvent au village voire Shikamaru, Tenten a fini par deglacé un peu Neji, et Hinata et Kiba sortent ensemble depuis presque un an et...

La konoishi s'apercut alors du regard furtif que lanca Naruto en direction du brun; 'fin bref tu te rendra bien compte de tout ca quand tu les verra.

-Il y a pas vraiment eu d'evenement majeur depuis, j'imagine que tu aimerai apprendre comment s'est passé le retour de Sasuke...et bien en fait...

_Flash-back: six moix plus tot:_

_c'etait un mileu d'apres midi, tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. Sakura etait dans une ferme, pour aider une vieille dama dans son jardin, bref une mission de rang D des plus banales, quand deux anbus sont arrivés_

_-Haruno Sakura?_

_-Oui c'est moi_

_-L'Hokage vous demande immediatement dans son bureau, une equipe de genin vous remplacerons pour vos missions de la journée._

_-Bien, puis-je connaitre la raison?_

_-C'est au sujet d'Ushiwa Sasuke...Il est de retour au village._

_Sakura s'etait figée, puis avait lacher sa beche, sous le choc de la nouvelle. puis partit en direction de la tour des Hokages, suivie des anbus._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tenait dans le bureau de la Godaïme, a coté de Kakashi._

_-Bien, les anbus vous ont mis au courant, votre ancien co-equipier, Sasuke Ushiwa, deserteur il y a plus de deux ans, est revenu il y a de cela deux heures a Konoha, avec la tete du Sanin Orochimaru comme gage de confiance..._

_-mais où est il? sempressai Sakura, n'y croyant qu'a moitié._

_-Ici. la voix venait de derriere eux, et ils se retournerent pour voire entrer leur ancien euipier, un bras en echarpe et un bandage lui recouvrant les cotes sous un blouson ouvert et taché de sang, Godaïme-sama, l'examin es terminé, quelques fractures et des echimozes, la routine quand on combat un sanin je suppose. fit il tournant son regard vers la blonde._

_-Sa...Sasuke... la rose ne se retint pas plus et bondit au coup du brun_

_-Hey, t'as pas entendu c'que j'viens d'dire! il se prit alors une claque monumentale qui l'envoya valdinguer plus loin._

_Kakashi sourit sous son masque, tout comme la godaîme visiblement fiere de son eleve._

_-Ca c'est pour tout ceux qui ont risqué leur vie pour te chercher!!_

Naruto: T'as frappé Sasuke?,pffiouu j'ai eu de la chance alors.

Sasuke: mfff

Sakura: fais gaffe ca pourrai v'nir! et puis ca lui apprendra a partir, bref je continue...

Nauto:gloups

_-bien , puisque vous vous etes... retrouvés, je peux continuer, je compte reabilité Sasuke a Konoha pour service rendu au village, et il reintegrera l'equipe7 en tant que juunin, apres tout il en a le niveau._

_-Vous savez bien que pour nous c'est simple, mais pensez vous que le village l'acceptera si facilement? la coupa Kakashi_

_-j'y venais, la demeure Ushiwa, ton heritage, te reviens de droit, tu pourra donc t'y installer des ce soir. Pour rassurer les villageois tu dois comprendre que tu sera mi sous surveillance d'anbus un certain temps et tu devra supporter des petites ou moyennes missions au depart. Le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais reellement compri les raisons de ton depart t'aiderons sans doute, quand aux autres ninjas que tu connais, ca dependra de toi et du temps je suppose et puis, et avec tous les sermon et coups sur la tete qu'ils ont recu de Naruto si quelqu'un parlait mal de toi ca devrai pouvoir se faire..._

_-A ce propos, ou est le baka? Sakura le fusilla du regard, tandis que Kakashi baissa les yeux_

_Fin du Flash-Back_

-Elle lui a expliqué que nous n'avions pas nouvelles depuis un certain temps. Apres ca, il a petit a petit recuperer la confiance de tout le monde, un coup de poing de Kiba, et une tite fete, ainsi qu' un effort de sociabilité, il a été rapidement accepté, et croit le ou non, on a droit a des phrase de plus en plus longues. Pas vrai Sasuke?

-Hn, bougonna l'interpellé

-Ha Ha Ha, j'vois ca! nouveau sourire du blond, mais pas de ses kilometriques de son adolescence, un vrai beau sourire.

Kakashi tiqua a cet instant. Comme si un souvenir furtif lui revenait en memoire _(K: que?...se pourrait-il que?...mais ce visage...)_

-Bon les j...enfin vous trois, autant recuperer des forces ce soir, la route est longue jusqu'a Konoha.

Les trois jeunes (c'est ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire, toujours pas remi de la remarque de Naruto) hocherent la tete, et tous se leverent pour rejoindre tranquilement leur chambre, et sombrer dans un sommeil reparateur, revant de choses et d'autres: Kakashi d'une mise en pratique de son livre bien-aimé avec un certain professeur, Sakura de sa future conversation avec Ino sur le nouveau physique de Naruto, Naruto des ramens d'Ichikaru tandis que Sasuke faisait le meme reve que bien souvent depuis des mois, il marchait seul dans le noir, une chaine au pied, puis soudain deux voix dont il ne comprenait pas les paroles et reconnaissait comme celles de son frere, emanant d'un coin sombre, aux reflets de tenebres et de sang, sa chaine a son pieds se resserant toujours autour de sa cheville, un sentiment d'ettouffement. Puis il se dirigeait vers l'autre voix, douce, chaude, la, c'etait une lumiere eblouissante qui l'attendait, se rapprochant et l'engobant, puis des bras se tendait vers lui, un etre blond, souriant, de grands yeux bleus, un ange...qui le sortait des tenebres ou il etait perdu, un soleil eclairant les cions sombe.

----------------------------------------

A l'aube , le lendemain c'est l'equipe 7 au grand complet, qui apres avoir remercié et payé le gerant, s'elancait hors du village, de branche en branche (Toya:OHOYOYOYOYOho, nanou-chan: euh qu'est-ce qui te prend? Toya-chan: j'sais pas c'est v'nu comme ca), en direction de celui de la feuille. Il passerent donc la premiere journée de trajet sans emcombre, le soir venu, installerent le camp a la lisiere d'une foret, pres d'une clairiere en fleurs, et proche d'un ruisseau. Sakura avait toujours su trouver de bons emplacements pour dormir. Sous le couvers des arbres, ils etaient dissimulés, et la clairiere permettait de voire venir le danger, et le ruisseau, ben...un ruisseau quoi. Apres avoir fait un feu, ils s'etaient installés autour du feu degustant des poissons pechés par Kakashi plus tot (voila! c'est a ca qu'i sert le ruisseau!!).

Ils deciderent tout de meme d'organiserdes tours de gardes pour la nuit, au cas ou. Ainsi Kakashi serait le premier, suivit de Sakura, Sasuke, puis Naruto.

Chacun s'installerent donc dans leurs sac, tandis de l'epouvantail s'installait sur une branche haute, sortant son bouquin preferé. Son tour de garde passa calmement, et il vint reveiller Sakura a l'heure, puis alla se coucher a son tour. Elle s'installa a la meme place que lui precedement, ecoutant les grillons crisser dans cette nuit douce. Puis, vers la fin de son quart un bruit l'alerta, il venait du camp, juste en dessous d'elle, mais elle n'aprecut rien de suspect.

Elle descendit furtivement, camouflée dasn la penombre, cherchant la provenance exacte des sons. La rose s'apercut alors que ce n'etait autre que son ancien senseï qui parlait et poussait de petits gemissement incongrus dans son sommeil. Ne resistant pas a la tentation, elle vit entre ses deux autres compagnons, les reveillants en leur posant la main sur l'epaule et leur ntimant le silence d'un doigt sur la bouche. ils se leverent alors pour la suivre et tous trois vinrent s'agenouiller autour de l'enormi, puis ce fut le drame.

-Iruuuuuu, allez vieeeens,...timide...emit l'epouventail endormi, une once de bave au coin des levres.

-...OO (Sasuke tentait d'imaginer le cadre de la conversation...)

-pfff ff hihihi quel pervers, pauvre Iruka-san chuchota la rose en pouffant de rire

-je me demande lequel de Ero-senin ou lui est le pire, moi qui les trouvait mignons ensemble, ajouta le receptacle de Kyuubi tout aussi bas

-mignon? tu savais pour eux? fit le brun surpri

-Bah, ca faisait un bail que j'me doutait qu'Iruka-senseï ressentait quelquechose pour lui.

_""il a pas l'air plus choqué qu ca...""_

-je te tieeeeeeeennss niark niark!! fit a nouveau Kakashi en plein reve...

-mais si i pouvais arreter de penser des choses salasses! c'est de mon pere adoptif qu'y fantasme la!!

dit le lond, un peu plus fort et decochant une moue boudeuse trop drole selon les deux autres, qui ne purent s'empecher de rigoler franchement face a ca, ce qui eu pour effet de tirer l'autre de sa lethargie (enfin physique seulement...). il se redressa en s'appuyant sur les bras, pour trouver les trois autres, les mains sur la bouche, pour se retenir, les questionnant a moitié du regard et encor totalement dans le coltar, puis il se recoucha et se rendormit aussitot comme si de rien n'etait. (Nanou-chan: ah il est beau le grand ninja...)

Les trois autres se regarderent pres a eclater a nouveau, et poufferent le plus doucement possible avant de s'eloigner discretement. Son temps etait fini et Sakura s'intalla dans son sac tout comme Naruto et s'endormit egalement assez vite non sans rigoler doucement. Sasuke prenait place plus loin pour s'installer confortablement, le regard au loin.

C'etait une belle soirée, et Sasuke ne pouvait s'empecher de reflechir a tout ce qui s'etait produit ces derniers temps. Il avit quitté Konoha pour pouvoir devenir fort et se venger de son frere, il etait revenu quand le serpent n'avait plus rien a lui apprendre, avait retrouvé ses ancien camarade et nouer de nouveaux lien d'amitié. . Il etait fort aujourd'hui. Mais il y avait toujours cette vengeance, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme le but ultime de sa vie, il ne l'avait toujours pas accomplie. Pourtant ce soir, il se sentait bien, oubliant presque Itachi et ses probleme, entouré de ses seuls vrais amis. Il avait rit. Il etait heureux, lui aussi il avait changé se dit il. Pensant cela il se retourna pour regarder regarder ses compagnons endormis, mais un detail le frappa. La couverture de Naruto etait vide, et son manteau avait disparu.

_""tiens? je ne me suis meme pas rendu compte qu'il s'etait levé...bah il a du avoir soif...faudrait ptetre que jme concentre un peu plus sur s'ke j'fais moi""_

Mais tout en disant cela, il avait bougé de sa place pour marcher vers la clairiere ou coulait la riviere et s'arrete net en voyant une forme au mileu du champ de fleur. Au manteau il sut que s'etait Naruto.

_""Ques'cequ'il fait la? "" **""et toi alors mateur!"" **""mwé...tiens ques-ce qui se passe?"_

Naruto etait de profil, par rapport a lui. La lumiere de lune se refletant dans ses cheveux. Il le vit joindre ses mains comme lorsq'uil malaxe son chakkra. A cet instant une brise legere se mit a souffler a travers les arbres derriere le brun vers la clairiere, et d'apres la courbure les feuille le phenomene se produisait tout autour du blond, faisant battre doucement les pans de son manteau. Celui ci relacha ses mains et metant un genou a terre les placa a quelques centimetres au dessus du sol. Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres souffla alors, enlevant quelques fleurs et les emportant un peu. Naruto se releva alors, les bras le long du corps, puis il en tendis un devant lui, la paume vers le haut, a ce moment, les fleurs toujours en suspension, parurent tournoyer lentement autour de lui, il pencha la tete sur le coté, son expression etait douce.

Les petites fleurs, se deplacerent alors en direction de son bras virevoltant alegrement dans un balai presque feerique. Sasuke en avait le soufle coupé. Arrivé a la hauteur de sa main,qu'il rapprocha alors de son visage, elle resterent ainsi, comme en apesenteur. Il approcha son autre main, et caressa doucement les petales d'une petite fleur jaune. Sasuke, s'etait deplacé silencieusement pour tenter de voire son visage. Ainsi il le vit fermer les yeux, et apercut la larme, unique, qui avait coulé le long de sa joue, pour se perdre sur la terre. A cet instant il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et une aura rouge sortit de sa paume, faisant fremir les fleurs qui s'embraserent au dessus de sa main. Apres quelques seconde a les regarder, les flammes se refletant sans ses yeux bleu a cet instant si tristes, il ferma le pong, et le faible vent qui soufflait jusqu'a lors mourut, laissant retomber contre ses jambes le tissu blanc.

Sasuke na bougeait plus,encore sous le charme de ce a quoi il venait d'assister, cette sorte d'apparition, la magie d'un etre en accord parfait avec la nature. Il sentit un regard sur lui et se raidit. Il se rendit compte en effet que le blond se dirigeait vers lui, il aviat repri son air habituel mais etait plus calme, pas de sourire superflu.

-C'est a mon tour? Desolé j'me suis pas rendu compte. s'excusa t'il amorcant un sourire confus.

L'eventail secoua la tete negativement:

-Non, j'ai vu que t'etais plus la, j'ai juste pensé que t'etait aller boire.

-Ah, ok...

-...

-J'ai soif tu m'accompagne a la riviere, de toute facon c'est calme, ca craint rien.

Le l'Ushiwa hocha la tete et ils marcherent en silence jusqu'au ruisseau. Arrivé, Naruto but quelques gorgées fraiches puis s'assit sur l'herbe, sas mais possées derrieres pour soutenir son dos, les jambes tendues devant lui, il rejeta la tete en arriere avec un soupir. Sasuke le rejoignit peu apres et s'assit pres de lui, et vit alors que l'autre etait en pyjama sous son manteau ouvert.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer avant ton tour, tu te recouche pas toi.

Il sourit et le regarda.

- hé Sakura a raison, t'as changé, tu t'inquiete et tu ajoute pas dobe ou baka a chaque phrase.

Se sentant rosir, il se contenta de repondre:

- Si ya que ca Usuratonkashi, je m'inq...

L'autre le coupa, regardant de nouveau le cours d'eau.

-De toute facon j'arrivai pas a dormir, jme suis dit autant s'occuper.

-Tout...tout a l'heure...le vent...c'etait quoi? hesita le brun

-Ah ca...c'est en quelques sortes ce que mon voyage m'a appri...le vent...c'est mon affinité, alors un peu comme Gaara avec son sable, je dirige ses deplacement, son intensité...la clairiere etait un endroit ideal...ca me permet de me vider l'esprit un instant...j'aime ses moments...j'oublie un peu les contraintes et les problemes...je me sent plus...libre...

Le tenebreux comprenait totalament ce que voulait dire son ami, lui aussi il s'etait senti transporté, ailleurs. Rien ne comptait que le murmure du vent et la danse des petales et des fleurs...

Il posa la question qui lui brulait les levres depuis tout a l'heure.

-Et...ce chakkra...les fleur ont prit feu a son contact...?

-hé disons que c'est l"avantage de connaitre un démon...

-...

Mais voyant l'air perplexe qu'affichait le brun malgré son visage impassible, il comprit que son compagnon ne savait tout sur lui.

-Je vois...(il baisse les yeux un instant, puis le regarde de nouveau), les autres savent, Tsunade leur a expliqué, je pensais qu'il t'en avaient parlé...bon...autant commencé par le debut. Je suis né le 10 Octobre, pendant l'attaque du demon Kyuubi sur le village. Ma mere est morte a l'accouchement. Le Yondaime a reussi a neutralisé le demon, mais il ne l'a pas tué, on ne tue pas un bijuu. Il l'a scellé, en moi, et, en contre partie est mort. (disant cela, il souleva son haut pour montrer le tatouage sur son ventre) C'est le sceau qu'il a fait pour contenir la force demoniaque en moi, il permet egalement de laisser echapper une partie de ce chakkra qui se melange au mien. (il leva une de ses main), Alors que mon chakkra est bleu, (une petite lumiere bleu nebuleuse s'echappa), le sien est rouge (le bleu disparut, remplacé par une volute bouillonante rouge qui s'eteignit peu apres).

héhé au debut c'etait carrement galere pour controler mon chakkra, jpense que tu te souviens. j'ai du les differencier, aujourd'hui je sais utiliser, l'un ou l'autre, voire les deux s'il le faut.

Sasuke realisai ce que lui expliquait Naruto. Il avait en lui le plus puissant demon connu, les neuf queues, et il le controlait totalement. Il se souvint de leur combat, qui s'expliquait enfin. Mais l'autre continua.

-Le chakkra bleu, le tien, le mien permettent de créer, ou tranformer...regarde (il lui indica une pousse) _Doton! Croissance Rapide,_ (la petite plante grandit pour attendre 30cm) un chakkra demoniaque, detruit et tue...(il saisit la plante entre deux doigts et emit a nouveau du chakkra rouge et la plante se fletrit et brunit) il est corrosif, et meme pour moi l'exposition intense est nuisible, c'est ce qui est arrivé aux fleurs.

Cette disposition me confere plusieurs avantages, le principale est la quantité de chakkra quasi inepuisable bien sur mais s'il est plus dur a malaxer, d'autres encore, comme une guerison accélérée des blessures et les transformations. L'inconvenients est le risque de perdre le controle...et la...(il detourna le regard)...c'est pour ca que les gens me haissaient la bas...ils avaient peur de moi...(Sasuke vit un voile passer dans les yeux du blond).

-Pourquoi personne n'est au courant?

-C'est le Sandaïme qui en a decidé ainsi, moi meme ne l'est su qu'a mon entrée a l'academie. Les adultes savaient, et ne devaient pas le dire aux jeunes...Sandaïme et Iruka ont etes les premiers a me considerer come je suis et pas comme un monstre...puis il a eu toi et les autres...(Naruto n'osait pas fixer le brun, comme par crainte d'un rejet)

Le brun le compri, il n'avait jamais compri l'aversion des gens face a lui, qui etait toujours souriant, gentil, farceur certes mais il navait jamais rien fait de mal. Il avait ete dans la solitude la plus profonde. Lui aussi, avait connu la solitude apres le meutre de son clan, il avait choisi de se renferner, mais personne ne l'avait rejeté. Il put lire la detresse dans ses yeux bleus.

-Hey dobe! T'es toujours le meme emmerdeur qu'avant, avec ou sans ce satané renard!

_#ben dis, faut pas s'gener insulte moi! pour qui il se prend le vermisseau!!! moi qui l'aimait bien!#_

-HAHAHAHA

_°Kyu-chan c'est parce qu'il te connait pas encore...apres il dira pire..héhé°_

_-..._ ?? (le fameux silence interrogatif de Sasuke)

-j'avais oublié un element crucial, qui est une charmante presence dans ton esprit et qui ecoute toutes tes conversations...avantage ou inconvenient? difficile a dire.

-hein? tu veux dire qu'il te parle???

_#waaouww dis Naru kitsune jte croyais lent mais lui...# _

-Pffff héhéhé tu devrai voire ta tete! pour te repondre, oui on a des discussions, Kyu-chan est carrement une vraie commere!! Mais t'inquiete elle mord pas...

- Elle?...Kyu...chan?

_#i va vraiment repeter tout ce que tu lui dis...#_

-bah ouai ca fait un moment qu'on s'connait maintenant et croit moi ca a pas toujours été l'amour fou...mais depuis...une vrai mere poule!

_#ben vas-y! casse mon image! d'abors je passe pour une megere! et maintenant pour une grande sensible! Mais Ou est passée l'epoque ou j'inspirai la terreur!?!?#_

_°Aller j'sais que tu m'adore, et pis c'est un peu vrai...°_

_# mrrfff garnement!#_

Et oui Kyuubi est une femelle. Plus tot dans leur relation elle avait expliqué a Naruto, qu'autrefois elle avait ete une femme, son mari et son fils avaient été tués par les guerriers venus d'un autre village. Elle avait peu a peu sombré dans la folie, ne parlant que de se venger et avait vendue son ame pour se reincarné en Kyuubi. Sa folie meurtriere l'avait conduite a attaqué les villages et tué n'importe qui pour se rapprocher de sa vengeance. Mais depuis qu'elle etait en Naruto, elle avait reflechi, partageant la vie du petit garcon, elle avait vu ce qu'elle avait commi, rendant des gens aussi malheureux qu'elle...elle s'en etait meme voulue...c'est pourquoi elle avait commencer a lui parler, a l'aider en lui pretant sa force, s'en cachant bien au depart, elle avait fini par s'ouvrir a lui. Sa partie demoniaque, la faisait parfois replonger l'incitant a vouloir prendre le controle mais Naruto avait bien vu qu'au fond qu'elle s'en voulait, et qu'elle etait seule et ca plus que tous il pouvait le comprendre.

Ainsi, N'ecoutant pas les maugreations de sa demonde interieure...

-Et...euh...qu'est ce qu'"elle" pense de moi

_#que tu un petit malpoli, avec un corps de reve, un belle tete, mais un poischiche dedans!#_

_°HAHAHAHAA° (bref eclat de rire mental)_

- Pour faire court...Elle t'aime bien! fit il un sourire presque hilare lui fendant les levre

Le brun se sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais il se sentit soulagé de ne pas etre dans la liste noire du enfin de la demone la plus connue pour sa cruauté et sa force...quoi que si...ca y est...i savait...

_"bon sang mais qu'ai-je fait pour meriter ca"" **""alors pour commencer tu a trahi ton village, puis tu est tombé amoureux d'un..."" **""ok c'est bon j'ai compri!...""_ **""en tout cas _avec une belle mere pareille mon vieux t'es mal barré..."_**_""euh conscience, tu est moi..."" **" ...qu'est-je fais pour meriter ca...T.T""**_

**_-_** Jcrois que c'est mon tour maintenant! Allez viens il est tant de retourner au camp!

Tout en parlant le plus petit se relevait et saisit la main de l'autre pour le relever. Il marcherent ensuite et trouverent la rose et l'argenté qui n'avait pas bougé entrain de roupillé ferme! Saske avait a present les yeux qui quemandait leur reste et ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre sa couche alors que Naruto s'installais a devant ce qui avait ete leur feu, eteint depuis longtemps et s'assit.

-Bonne nuit Sasuke

-euh...Bonne nuit...Naruto

-...merci

Ce dernier mot le brun ne l'entendit pas, s'enfoncant dans un sommeil, pleins de reve ou il etait poursuivi par les renards avec des rouleaux a patisserie et autres ustensiles insolites pendant qu'un soleil avec une tete de bébé rigoler en les voyant passer...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Et un de plus de fini yahaaaaaaa, et pi il est plus long. J'essaie de caser des elements comiques, meme si c'est un peu galere parfois. Si ya des trucs que vous voulez voire en particulier dites moi, et surtout si vous avez aimés !!!!!!

Kyuubi: J'SUIS UNE FILLE!!!!!

Toya-chan: euh...kyu-chan

Kyuubi: J'SUIS UNE FIILLE?!?!?!?!

Toya-chan: euh...oui

Kyuubi: ok...

Kakashi: JE PROTESTE!!!

Toya-chan: ah wé pourquoi?

Kakashi: Atteinte a la vie privée!!! Ca va pas de reveler tous mes s...

Toya-chan: tu sais ca fait unmoment qu'elle n'est plus un secret pour personne...

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Nanou-chan et Godaïme acquiessent de la tete.

Iruka: #////#

Kyuubi:  Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur la vie de Kakashi, ou si vous voulez vite connaitre la suit laissez des reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7: Bienvenu a la maison

_**Coucou a tous!!**_

_**Bon ben voila j'en suis au septieme chapitre, en essayant de les publier au plus vite sans faire trop attendre. **_

_**Suite a une review je rassure en disant que je continuae bien la fic, disont que j'avais une panne d'inspiration puisque j'avance en partie en aveugle.**_

_**Ah oui pis aussi BONNE ANNEE 2007 a toutes et tous, rencontrez l'ame soeur, ne mourez pas et gagnez plein d'argent!!! et pleins d'autres souhaits!!!**_

_**MErci pour les reviews!**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_°pensee de naruto°_

_#pensée de kyubi#_

_"'sasuke"" **""voix de la consience ( en gros c ses sens, ses pensées profondes, sentiments, caracteres cachés)""**_

_(kakshi: K, sakura: S)_

**Chapitre 7**

Le soleil se levait doucement, diffusant sa lumiere sur l'ensemble de la clairiere, et traversant la barriere des arbres, pour se poser sur le visage des ninjas en sommeil. Sasuke crut d'abors que c'etait cette plumiere qui l'avait reveillé, puis il s'entit l'odeur arcre du café sur le feu qui crepitait. Englobant l'endroit des yeux, il vit Sakura qui emergeait aussi, tandis que Kakashi se servait du café. Il se levait prestement et enfilait ses vetements posés a cotés.

-Naruto est a la riviere, il voulait se laver. C'est lui qui a tout preparer. Mangez. On part des que tout le monde est pret. On sera a Konoha en milieu d'apres-midi.

En effet le blond arriva peu de temps apres, totalement habillé, sa capuche rabattue en arriere sur ses epaules pour faire secher ses cheveux encore humides, qu'il ebouriffait pour en faire sortir les dernieres gouttes.

-Bonjour Sakura-chan, Kakashi, Sasuke. salua t-il joyeusement, levant une main

-Bonjour Naruto, firent en choeur la rose etl'argenté.

-S'lut dit simplement la brun.

Le receptacle du Kyuubi leur sourit: On se remet en marche?

Lorsque tout fut rangé et qu'il ne resta plus aucune trace de leur passage que les cendre eparpillées de leur feu, chacun attrapa leur paquetage et se remis en marche, ils n'etait plus tres loin de Konoha, et n'aurait qu'a empruté un chemin normal, sans passer par les arbres.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils marchaient, Kakashi en tete, suivit de Sakura et Naruto et enfin Sasuke qui fermait la main. L'epouvantail, concentré sur le bruits alentour, entendit un rire venant de derriere, il se retourna pour trouver une Sauka et un Naruto, lui souriant d'un air angelique, mais les yeux faussement innocents (manquait plus qu'une aureole), il fronca les sourcil et lanca un regard a Sasuke, qui se contenta d'hausser les epaules, ne pouvant malgré lui contenir un mini sourire au coin des levres.

Il regarda a nouveau devant lui, mais les gloussement reprirent rapidement. Il se tourna plus vite, mais ne vit qu'un Naruto sifflotant, regardant ailleur, Sakura avait la main devant la bouche et toussait, tandis que Sasuke plus pres marchait presque a leur niveau, les mains derriere la tete et regardant en l'air...

_(K: c'est decidement suspect tout ca...a croire qu'ils se moquent de moi...j'me fais ptet des idées...)_

Mais a peine eu il le dos tourné que les bruits revinrent a ces oreilles, il se tourna aussi vite qu'il put pour les surprendre, et i parvint.

Naruto avait levé son col de maniere a se faire un masque a la facon du Copy ninja et Sakura tenait son visage entre ses mains en papillonnant des yeux, tandis que L'ushiwa fiasait semblant de lire un livre, avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux imittant a la perfection leur senseï. Surpris en pleine action, sakura et Sasuke n'eurent que le temps de se tenir droit comme des i, les joues gonflées au bord de l'explosion. Naruto toujours de dos continuez ses pitreries n'ayant pas remarqué son senseï: "Viens par la Iruuuuuuukaaaaaaa" singeant ainsi son sensei a la perfection...

-Naruto, chuchota la rose

-Quoi? il remarquait leur changement d'atitude

-hum hum...

Sasuke pointait un petit doig lui intimant de se retourner. Naruto se tourna lentement vers la source du raclement de gorge °oups° avec un sourire trop tendu pour etre totalement innocent

-Qu'etiez vous en train de faire vous trois?... j'ai comme l'impression d'etre le sujet de cette comédie... fit il en froncant les sourcil et les mains sur les hanches, comme pour les gronder

-Mais d'ou vient cette idée voyons?... re air-angelique

-Ton t-shirt Baka! chuchota rapidement Sasuke, alors que Naruto remettait rapidement son col a sa place.

-Bon, ca passe cette fois, depechez vous un peu ou on y sera jamais!

A peine avait il parlé que l'argenté se remettait en route, accelerant l'allure de la marche. Les autres suivant eux aussi. Naruto avec une bosse en prime pour son manque de discretion.

-il ne faudrai pas faire attendre Irou-chou...ne put s'empecher de finir la konoichi en chuchotant.

Mais pas assez car leur doyen dut l'entendre et se raidit sur le dernier mot, et si il s'etait retourné, ils aurait tous pu voire la couleur pivoine qui depassait du masque. Ce qui ne les empecha pas d'eclater de rire au contraire, enfin un sourire et un rire discret pour Sasuke, il sait rigoler mais faut pas trop lui en demander non plus. Le reste de la route se passa donc dans une joie et une bonne humeur globale au grand deboire de Kakashi.

-Naruto, viens par la.

-Oui, fit l'appelé, rejoignant l'epouvantail.

Plus loin, Sakura se rapprochai de Sasuke

-Alors...quand est-ce que tu compte lelui dire?

-hn???

-Oh allez! jsuis pas idiote, et desolé de blesser ta Ô combien grande fierté, ca fait un moment que j'ai compri, ya qu'a voire comment tu l'regarde...

Le brun rosit, il faudrait vraiment qu'il revise son jeu d'acteur.

-...

-tu sais ca m'fait rien, moi jsuis sur un autre coup hihi

- ...C'est pas si simple

-Non c'est vrai! j'dois reconnaitre que t'a pas choisit la personne la plus simple, mais tu devrai y songer...

-hn!

--------------------------------------------------

Ils arriverent enfin dans la foret qui entoure le village de la feuille, et il fut convenu que Naruto reprendrait son apparence de ninja masqué, pour eviter qu'il soit reconnu immediatement et joindre au plus vite la tour de l'Hokage sans etre retardé.

Arrivés devant les portes du village ils furent accueilli pas les anbus en poste, qui devisagerent quelquepeu le masqué.

-Veillez decliner votre identité!

# mon dieu quel accueuil! #

-Il est sous ma responsabilité, c'est une mission de l'Hokage, ouvrez! annonca Kakashi autoritaire

Reconnaissant l'ancien anbus et occasionellement leur ancien chef, il ouvrirent les portes et les escorterent a l'interieur, avant de retourner a leur surveillance. Le quatuor marcha un peu, puis le ninja blanc s'arreta, comme fasciné. Sakura passa une main sur son epaule et murmura: "Bienvenu a la maison Naruto-kun", elle ne put le voire mais elle savait qu'il souriait sous son masque. Ils reprirent leur route vers le grand batiment, et ne croiserent presque personne, sinon quelques passant qui le fixaient et murmuraient a son passage. "vous croyez que c'est lui?" "celui dont parlent les journeaux?" "il parait qu'il est fort" "il est peu etre dangereux...blabla"

-"Et bien, j'pensait pas etre aussi connu...waw"

-wé ben evite le zele, t'es encore surveillé, le calma Sasuke

-Je...hm???

Il allait repondre mais une main aggripa son manteau et il se retourna, pour voire une petite fille brune, le regardant: " hé m'sieur, les autres la bas ils disent que t'es fort mais que t'es pas gentil, mais moi je suis sure que c'est pas vrai!"

-et t'as bien raison! héhéhé, viens la on va leur montrer.

Il attrapa alors la petite sous les bras et la porta a ses epaules, portant chaque jambe autour de son cou.

-N...euh..hum...on doit y aller. Sakura attendri pas la douceur de Naruto, le rappela a l'ordre.

-Oui bien sur!, je vous suit Sakura-san, et vous jeune demoiselle, m'accompagnerai vous?

-Oh oui, elle lanca un regard triomphant vers ses petits camarades qui avaient le bouche clouée au sol.

Ils marcherent donc ainsi, sous les babillage de l'enfant. Arrivant devant le batiment, ils croiserent deux ninja qui n'etait autre qu'Asuma et Shikamaru, ce dernier ayant adopté l'attitude de son senseï et portait une cigarette au bec.

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! la fillette s'agita sur les epaules du blond qui craint serieusement pour sa capuche et jugea preferable de la poser a terre. Elle courut alors vers le barbu, qui la recueuilli dans ses bras. . "Le monsieur il est gentil et il m'a porté et il a dit que j'etais une demoiselle!!!"il ecoutait les babillages de sa fille et regarda l'homme en manteau blanc.

-Desolé qu'elle vous ai derangé. Bonjour kakashi!

-Pas de soucis.

-Yo Asuma! On va voire l'Hokage.

-A plus! Il s'ecarta pour les laisser passer, et Shikamaru continua de fixer le masqué qui esperait que le genie ne se mettrait pas a plancher sur son cas.

Il reprirent leur route dans les couloir, soulevant toujours des regards interrogatifs puis toquerent a la porte du bureau de la sixieme.

-Entrez! fit la voix feminine de l'interieure.

Kakashi entra alors, suivit de Sakura et Sasuke: "Hokage-sama, mission reussie, nous venons faire notre rapport.

-Faites donc! Il travaille seul? Son but? Qui est-il?

-Je pense qu'il vous repondra mieux lui-meme, ne? fit la rose a sa senseï

-Que...

A cet instant elle fut coupée par l'entrée du quatrieme personnage. Elle le reconnu sans mal comme celui qu'ils etaient chargé d'espionner et qui etaient apparement rentré avec eux. Se recomposant un visage de marbre apres tout elle etait l'Hokage. Elle se leva et se placa devant lui.

-Alors? Puisque vous avez accepté de venir, peut on savoir qui se cache sous ce masque.

-Certainement... Hokage-sama

_(T: tiens...cette voix...elle me semble familiere...mais egalement inconnue)_

L' "inconnu" Passa alors une main a sa capuche, tandis que l'autre se portait a son visage, retirant en meme temps les deux protections. La Godaïme sentit ses jambes trembler, elle se retint au bureau d'une main. Ses yeux etaient ecarquillés.

-Yon...Yoni..mais...???? demanda elle febrile

_#Non...Essaie encoooore#_

-Hahaha presque! ria le jeune homme face a elle

Les deux adolescents perplexes devant la reaction de la blonde regardaient en silence. Celle ci s'avanca alors, et tendit sur main vers le visage du blond, voyant enfin les marques de ses joues, qu'elle repassa de ces doigts.

-Naruto?...

-Héhé wé, j'allais finir par croire que t'etait devenue senile! vivement que je reprenne le p...

-NARUTOOO!!!!! une veine sur la temps BAM, le petit blond se un coup sur la tete, une fois de plus depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

Grosse goutte sur les tetes des trois autres. Le receptacle de Kyuubi: Senile mais pas handicapée en tout cas...

-Pourquoi vous l'avait appelé Yoni? Qui estce? dit le brun. Devant le silence de la blonde et de l'argenté, ce fut L'Uzumaki qui s'avanca pour lui repondre.

-Parce que je lui ressemble, enfin apres tout c'est normal venant de son fils je suppose.

-Que...Depuis quand tu sais?...fit la blonde, tandis que l'argenté avait l'oeil (visible) grand ouvert

-ya pas besoin de s'appeler Shikamaru pour deviner...deja les petites remarques de Jiraya, et puis jsuis pas aveugle, c'est plutot flagrant!

-MAIS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ A LA FIN!?!? la rose escedée avait crié

-Yoni, c'est le diminutif de Yondaïme. fit Kakashi a voix basse. Naruto...Peu de gens le savent et le troisieme avait interdit d'en parler...On devait le lui dire lorsqu'il serait en age de comprendre, mais les evenement se sont precipités...il a appri assez vite pour Kyuubi par Mizuki... et il semblerait qu'il l'ait compri ca aussi tout seul...Naruto est le fils du Yondaïme Hokage. Il a scellé le demon renard dans le corps de son fils nouveau-né en se sacrifiant pour le village.

Bouche gande ouverte des deux jeunes qui fixaient a present Naruto. En y pensant s'etait effectivement flagrant, les meme cheveux blonds encadrant un visage bronzé. Ses yeux si bleus, comme pas d'autres au village, peu etre etait-il un peu plus petit, et les marques de ses joues semblait presque la seule difference notable. Celui ci se tenait droit, avec un visage ou ne transapraissait aucune emotion, regardant son hokage.

Toujours dubitatifs, la voix calme et presque protocolaire qu'avait adoptée le blond rompit le fil de leurs pensées.

-Tsunade-sama, maintenant que ce point est eclairci, puis-je enfin commencer mon rapport sur ces dernieres années, certains attendent depuis deja deux jours ici. fit il finissant sur un sourire adressé a ses camarades.

-Bien sur...

Les trois shinobis buvaient ses paroles, pendus aux levres du blond, n'attendant que cet instants bien qu'ils n'aient rien laisser paraitre pendant le voyage.

-Mais pas maintenant

BOUM, trois corps qui tombent a la renverses, tandis qu'une grosse goutte perlait sur la tete de Naruto. Sakura et Kakashi, passés en mode chibi, levaient des yeux implorant a la vieille qui jubilait interieurement de les avoir laissés esperer. Puis secouant la jambe pour ejecter les deux parasites deja accrochés a elle. Sasuke soupira en les regardant, esperant ne pas les connaitre. Finissant finalement a s'en debarasser par une menace de son poing legendaire.

-Non, pas tout de suite. Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui aimerait tout autant que vous entendre son histoire! Ce vieux crapeau doit trainer quelque part dans Konoha.

-J'y vais...j'ai deja ma p'tite idée... Fit Naruto, remettant juste sa capuche, qui suffisait a lui cacher le visage,un sourire entendu vers l'assemblée, avant de disparaitre dans un pof en adressant un dernier signe de main.

Elle cogna la tete des deux autres qui furent contraint de lacher prise pour se passer la main sur la tete en boudant.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, Sasuke vint a la rencontre de la sanin blonde.

-Hokage-sama?

-Hm?

-Pourquoi avoir scellé le demon en Naruto? Voyant l'air perplexe qu'elle prit il poursuivit. Je veux dire...sachant qu'il serait seul apres... il avait parut hesiter a poser sa question.

- A vrai dire, il avait pensé le sceller en lui, mais cela etait impossible. Il ny 'avait que lui. Jamais il n'aurait demander a quelqu'un d'autre un sacrifice que lui meme souffrait de devoir faire...a ce moment, on etait meme pas sur que le receptacle survivrait a la force du demon. Et puis il n'aurait jamais du en etre tel qu'il en a été et je desaprouve le choix du troisieme de ne pas avoir divulgué son identité. Yondaïme...Il voulait que Naruto soit consideré en héro puisque grace a lui le Kyuubi serait neutralisé. Au lieu de ca, les villageois l'ont hait comme l'incarnation du diable, et il a grandi seul, sous les insultes, les violence et les regards meprisants, alors que cette haine viscerale se transmettait peu a peu a la generation suivante. Malgré cela, meme apres avoir su pour Kyuubi, il ne s'est pas vengé, il a fait face, voulant montrer a tous qui il etait et ce qu'il n'etait pas...qu'il existait...Cette volonté est devenue sa force. et petit a petit, les gens se sont mis a apprecier ce bambin debordant d'energie qui force l'amitié. Son pere etait pareil, on ne pouvait qu'avoir confiance pres de lui... (le visage de la godaime se fit lointain quelque temps, songeant a tout ce qu'avait traversé son petit protégé depuis leur premiere rencontre)

_""Il est bien plus fort que moi de ce coté la aussi...il s'est sorti seul des tenebres alors que sans lui j'y serai certainement toujours, il m'a appri l'amitié...il m'a appri la force des liens...il m'a appri l'amour""_

_(S: c'est vrai, je me rappelle que petite les parents interdisaient de l'approcher comme s'il les degoutaient, il souriait tout le temps et tout le monde se l'ignorait...pardonne moi Naruto d'avoir été comme eux...)_

_(K: bon, c'est pas tout mais il en met un temps le gamin, j'avais des projets moi...bave bave)_

-Bon et si on commencait par le votre de rapport...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quelques minutes de la, Naruto arriva devant un batiment. Il lut la pancarte "_**Rotenburo de Konoha" °**les bains...° _

Il bondit sur le toiture, faisant attention a ne pas etre reperé, du coté qu'il savait etre celui des femmes. Il ne tarda pas a trouver sa cible, accroupie sur le muret de cloison, un calepin et un crayon dans les main, zieutant avidement, une lueur perverse au fond des yeux, un sourire encore plus pervers...

_#et c'est ca le sanin de Konoha#_

_°(soupir)...(lueur sadique) j'ai une tite idée...°_

_# mauvais karma...# _

L'encapuchonné se deplaca furtivement jusqu'au poste d'observation, et se placa derriere son senseï, sans que celui ci ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, trop absorbé dans sa comtemplation. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'homme aux cheveux blancs...

-UN PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS!!!! hurla t'il soudain

L'autre bondit de peur, mais perdit son equilibre precaire, et glissa vers l'interieur en se retournant pour voire qui avait crié, et comble des malheur, s'accrocher a la manche du manteau de l'inconnu, le tirant dans sa chute.

_#Oh Oh...#_

Un gros PLOUF s'ensuivit, suivi de pleins de bulles, et enfin deux corps remonterent. Le plus vieux vit alors le visage de l'importun qui avait perdu sa capuche...

-GAMIN??? Gamin c'est toi?????????? il lui sauta au coup

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhh!!!!! hurlement commun des femmes en petite tenue

-Bon sang j'etais si inquiet!!!

-Euh...senseï...

Des ombres criminelles s'vancaient vers eux, dans le dos du blanc...

-Senseï...ERO-SENIN!!!!!!!

-Quoi?

Naruto pointa du doigt la menace a present imminente

_#La kistune c'est un tres mauvais karma...#_

- COURS!!!!!!

-SALES PERVERS!!!!

Les deux fugitifs trempés se releverent en trombe, et s'elancerent vers la sortie, poursuivis par les furies en colere. La gerante entendant le tapage alla ouvrir la porte et se fit bousculer par deux personnage en eaux

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

-Bandes de sauvages! Vous vous croyez...

Une douzaine de paires de jambes suivirent le chemin tracé par les deux autre

-OO" ...

Tous sortirent des bains, poursuivis pour certains, suivants pour les autres, s'en suivit une poursuite dans tout Konoha, les passants qui avaient le malheur de passer (logique non...) serait immanquablement pietinés.

(Ajoutez la musique de benny hill dessus et vous verez un peu le truc...).

A la lisiere de la foret, deux jeunes hommes etait allongés dans l'herbe regardant des nuages et mangeant des chips...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

(bruit de pietinement du sol)

-...

-Shika,...crunch cronch... c'est pas Jiraya-sama et le Naruto qui viennent de passer,crunch crunch... poursuivis pas des femmes

-Galeeeeere, Choji change de marque de chips, tu delire

-Crunch crunch, ptet...500yens

-tenu...

Ils repartirent tous deux a leur contemplation des nuages. ALors que de leur cotés, deux hommes couraient encore.

-Elles ont pas l'air de vouloir nous lacher, il saisit deux branches qu'il arracha, "_HENGE!", _changement des branches en Jiraya et un blond. Ils les jeterent ainsi en pature aux fauves, tendit qu'ils s'eloignaient le plus vite possible, pensantt enfin a les semer...

-Pfiou on l'a echappé be... CRAC...lle. le vieux venait de marcher sur une branche seche...

-ILS SONT LAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Bon, c'est pas que je vous aime pas mais moi offiecelement je suis toujours hors du village... et puis c'est envers vous qu'elles en ont...Bonne chance senseï sayonara! il remit sa capuche

-EH ME LAISSE PAS LA!!!

Il lui fit signe de se retourner, et disparut en un Pof!

Des regard meurtriers s'approchaient...

-NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! les oiseaux s'envolerent au dessus de la foret sous ce cri de desespoir...

---------------------------------------------------------

Retour au bureau de l'hokage, une demi heure apres le depart du blond. Les autres attendaient toujours. quand ils entendirent enfin du bruit a la fenetre...puis des Splotch spotch, tout mouillés. Et virent un Naruto trempé soutenant un Hermite aux crapaud, dans le meme etat, les vetements en lambeau et quelques bosses sur la tetes, l'autre tout sourire.

Tsunade mitigée entre l'envie d'eclater de rire ou de colere ceda a la premiere devant l'air pitoyable de son ami de toujours a cet instant, imaginantparfaitement ce qui avait du arriver. Et la Godaïme qui eclate de rire ca fait presque aussi peur que quand elle hurle...

-Leger contre-temps...héhéhé, fit il en se grattant la tete

_#dont tu est legerement responsable mais nous eluderont cette partie de l'histoire...#_

Il deposat son fardeau, alors que Sakura venait le soigner un peu. Puis enleva sont manteau lourd d'eau et le posa a la fenetre, son haut aujourd'hui noir, toujours sans manche, moulant parfaitement son corps.

-On commence?

Les autres hocherent la tete, ils se placerent en face d'eux.

Il commenca alors son recit a partir de son depart de l'entrainement du sanin. Il etait parti en direction de Suna ou il etait resté quelques temps, avec Gaara, et c'etait lui qui lui avait fourni le Bingo Book, qui lui avait servi par la suite. Il avait bien sur continué a sentrainer, pour maitriser la puissance du demon. Puis il etait de nouveau parti. Ils aprirent alors qu'il avait voyagé a travers les septs pays des village cachés, y compri au dela de la mer. L'Akatsuki avait appri qu'il avait quitté le sanin et s'etait lancé a sa poursuite, tombé dans une embuscade il avait ete fait prisonnier pres de deux semaines (a ce souvenir il avait froncé les sourcils ) et avait du son salut au temps qu'il fallait a la preparation du rite d'extraction, et, avait reussi a s'enfuir, tuant, Deidara son gardien, les autres etant en mission. C'est apres cela qu'il avait choisi de porter un masques afin d'eviter les espions, ne faisant pas parler de lui quelques temps. Continuant son entrainement, seul, si ce n'est la presence de Kyuubi qui a present l'aidait. Son sejour le plus long avait eté a mizu no Kuni, le Pays de l'eau, ou il avait passé plusieurs mois. Pauffinant son entrainement, avant de repartir sous cette nouvelle identité, eliminant et rendant a la justice des criminels en faction dans les pays, en echange de quoi on lui offrait le gite et aucune queston sur qui il etait. Il avait reussi a infiltrer l'Akatsuki en son sein, et c'est la qu'il les avaient combattus, il avait commencé a son oeuvre plus tot, mes la mort suspecte de deux membres avaient porté leur attention sur lui et la le reel combat s'etait engagé, il s'en etait sorti, non sans mal, grace a sa nouvelle force acquise.

-il n'y a eu que deux survivants...Kisame et Itachi Ushiwa, qui se sont enfuis sans que ne puissent les retenir...Depuis c'est eux que je poursuis, je sais a peu pres ou ils se trouvent et je pense qu'ils preparent quelque chose d'important. C'est pour cette raison que j'etait a Oto ou j'attendais un informateur, mais egalement parsce que j'avais appri la mort d'Orochimaru lors de mon sejour a l'association. Je comptais revenir dans environ un mois le temps de retrouver leurs trace, mais quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de trouver la team 7 dans le meme hotel de moi...apres ben je suppose que vous connaissez la suite...

-Pourquoi est tu parti? c'etait jiraya qui avait parlé, sa voix etait dure mais percée d'emotion. Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi! je...

-Je , une profonde tristesse se peignait dans ses yeux, vous savez que je n'avais pas le choix, je ...ne me pardonnerai jamais ce qui est arrivé... cette fois la

-Mais ce n'etait pas ta faute! tu le sait parfaitement! Jamais je ne t'en aurai voulu!

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

-Alors explique-moi! Tout le monde t'as cru mort!! Moi aussi! Eux aussi! (pointant les autres du doigt) J'avais deja perdu un fils (facon de parler bien sur), avec toi j'en perdais un autre!

-Arretez!! Vous ne savez pas ce que ca fais! Personne ne peut comprendre.

Il etait a present hors de lui, ses main tremblaient mais sa voix aussi, trahissant son trouble, ses yeux avaient pri une teinte violette, cette soudaine explosion laissant les autres cois

-Naruto! la rose s'etait precipitée, posant sa main sur son epaule en un geste rassurant. Naruto calme toi! mais le blond la repoussa

-Ce jour la, quand je me suis reveillé, le crops plein d'un sang qui n'etait pas le mien, que je vous ai vu, allongé par terre..., toutes ses blessure, totalement inconscient, aux portes de la mort..., je ne me souvenait absolument de rien, et puis j'ai entendu les cris, j'ai vu ce que j'avais fait, j'avais voulu aller plus loin, utiliser une nouvelle queue, mais je n'ai pas fait attention et Kyuubi...elle...avait perdu ses esprit, et pri le controle de mon corps, elle m'a montré, ce sang, tout ce sang. J'ai couru chercher de l'aide, on vous a soigné de justesse...tout ca par ma faute... c'etait innevitable...c'est pour ca que je suis parti! J'avais peur! a l'idée de pouvoir recommencer, de pouvoir tuer d'autres gens...

-On aurait pu trouver une autre solution! Tu ne l'a pas fait expres! Tout le monde ici le sait! ce n'etait qu'un simple moment de faiblesse. Sait tu ce que ca fais de se sentir responsable de la mort de quelqu'un??

-Et Vous!? Savez-vous à quel point il est terrifiant, vraiment terrifiant, de pouvoir imaginer se réveiller un matin pour se demander où l'on se trouve, et pourquoi ces corps se trouvent autour de vous, pourquoi vos mains sont tâchées de leur sang, alors que vous ne vous rappelez d'absolument rien ?Vous rendre compte que ce corps avec lequel vous marchez et respirez a peut-être rayé un village entier de la carte, parce que vous avez su marquer un seul infime moment de faiblesse ?

Savez-vous ce que c'est de comprendre que vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un réceptacle pour quelque chose qui vous dépasse, quelque chose de bien plus grand, bien plus immense que vous… Quelque chose qui réduira votre monde en cendres à la moindre faille de votre part…

Avez-vous déjà pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que vous mouriez, l'avez-vous déjà sincèrement pensé ? Et vous est-il venu à l'esprit alors, à ce moment, que peut-être, en mourant, vous ne feriez qu'offrir votre corps sur un plateau à une créature qui ne devait plus jamais revoir la lumière du soleil ? Vous est-il déjà arrivé de réaliser que vous étiez la seule chose qui se tenait encore entre ce monde et quelque chose qui avait le pouvoir de distribuer en un instant plus de mort que vous n'en pourriez en toute une vie ?

Avez-vous un jour compris que même si on ne vous avait jamais donné le choix, et que ca semblait injuste, vous ne prendriez jamais le risque de vous retourner pour combattre, mais qu'au contraire non seulement vous accepteriez le rôle que l'on vous avait ordonné de suivre, mais que vous choisiriez de tout laisser derrière vous, malgré la douleur, pour vous élancer en courant sur ce chemin, parce que vous savez que cela doit être fait, et que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire ?

Avez-vous un jour choisi de tourner le dos à vos amis, à votre famille, au seul monde que vous connaissiez, parce que vous étiez le réceptacle maudit d'un démon, et que vous vous étiez juré que jamais, plus _jamais_ il n'aurait l'opportunité de tuer à travers vous ? parceque vous etiez faible...

Sa voix au depart grondante de colere, d'indignation n'etait devenu qu'un murmure. Il se retourna brusquement et sorti du bureau, laissant les autres pantois derriere lui. N'allant pas plus loin il s'adossa au mur dans le couloir. Heureusement pour lui, a cette heure ci il y avait peu de monde dans la tour. La plupart des ninja etant encore en missions. il rabetit sa tete en arriere.

_°je n'aurai pas du leur parler comme ca, ils n'y sont pour rien...pfff j'ai honte°_

_#non! tu as bien fait...tu prend toujours tout sur toi, c'est normal de devoir se vider...a force de vouloir tout garder, on implose...regarde moi...#_

_°...°_

_#Naruto...excuse-moi...pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire...#_

_°ce n'etait pas toi...je sais que tu ne le voulais pas...°_

_#( Kyuubi a elle meme) merci...de croire en moi...#_

Jiraya n'osai plus rien dire, choqué par cette declaration, il savait au fond de lui pourquoi le blond etait parti, pourtant il avait refuser d'admettre qu'il ne pourrait l'aider, et quand il l'avait cru mort...il s'en ete voulu, pensant que par sa faute, il été parti, s'etait sacrifié pour eux tous, encore un sacrifice... Sasuke et Sakura voyait a present toute l'ampleur de la souffrance du blond, qu'il avait toujours refoulé en lui, derriere des sourires. Il avait meme pensé a se tuer, rien que cette idée glacait les sang du brun. Lui, serait il allé jusque la pour des gens qui le traitait comme une erreur de la nature, ou qui l'avaient trahi...non Naruto n'etait pas faible. A cette pensée, il sortit de sa torpeur, en meme temps que du bureau.

-Naruto...

-... (plongé dans ses pensées avec kyuubi il ne l'avait pas entendu)

-Hey Usuratonkachi!

-Si t'es la pour m'insulter Sasuke alors casse toi! sa voix manquait malgré lui de conviction, il ne voulait pas etre seul.

-Tu n'es pas faible...

Les deux yeux azurs se tournent vers le jeune homme aux yeux d'onix., apparemant surpri.

-Tu as en toi la plus grande des forces...celle du coeur...tu est toujours pret a te sacrifier pour les autres, tu fais passer tes sentiments apres le reste! Moi je crois en toi, et je sais que tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour nous, allez reviens maintenant. Le Naruto que je connais ne fuis pas, il se releve toujours! Voudrai tu me faire douter de mon meilleur ami et mon plus grand rival? (la bruns'etonnait lui meme de sa locacité, mais il ne regrettai pas, apres tout il etait sincere)

_""J'allais pas lui dire douter de l'homme que j'aime bien que ce soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque"" **""oui puis le but c'est de le faire bouger bah la syncope..."" **_

Il lui tendit la main. Le regard bleu n'avait pas quitté celui d'obsidienne de tout l'echange. il saisit la main que son ami lui tendait et se redressa

-Sasuke... ca doit etre la phrase la plus longue que je t'ai entendu prononcer...

_...---)(:_

_#toi t'as le chic pour casser l'ambiance#_

_-..._

-Merci ... continua t'il lui adressant alors un sourire resplendissant de sincerité, qui le fit litteralement fondre. L'ushiwa lui avait dit qu'il etait fort, et qu'il avait confiance en lui, et qu'il etait son meilleur ami, et ca ca comptait ien plus que le fait de devenir Hokage,il existait pour quelqu'un, pour Sasuke.

Il rentrerent de nouveau dans la piece et sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien a dire et que les autres ne parlerait pas,puis il se tourna vers l'hokage - Oba-chan?

-Oui? _(T: plus de sama? snif ca n'aura pas duré longtemps)_

_-_Mon rapport est fini, je crois avoir repondu a vos questions, et vu que je suis revenu au village, je m'demandais si je pouvais recuperer les clés de mon appart?

-Hors de question!

-Hein, mais pourquoi!?

-parceque je l'ai vendu! tu croyais pas que j'allais payer ton loyer.

-J'ai c'est pas juste! Et mes meubles?

-Bois de chauffage

-Mes armes?

-utilisées et perdues en missions.

-Mes vetements?

-Jetés en meme temps que les boites de ramens vides des placards.

-mes boites de ramens...

-mangées par le chat.

-mon chaaat?

-Il s'est ettouffé en avalant les boites de ramens.

-snif...mes rameeeeeeeens

-Bien Kakashi, Sakura, Jiraya...Vous pouvez partir, je dois encore reglé le probleme du logement.

-Oui firent les trois, sortant enfin du bureau qu'ils navaient pas quittés de l'apres-midi.

-Bon ben ca va pas etre compliqué, Naruto n'a plus 'appart, et toi t'as une grande maison, allez c'est reglé, affaire conclue, Naruto, tu iras vivre chez Sasuke!

-QUOI???? s'exclamerent les deux, puis Sasuke tout seul: Vivre avec ce Baka??!!!

-Allez vous etes amis non? jsuis sure que ca te derange pas tant que ca hein?...

-euh beu hummf, se contenta de dire le tenebreux rougissant

Le petit blond (pas si petit mais c'est plus kawaiii) les regardaient, l'air totalement incredule.

-Et puis se sera une bonne occasion de se rapprocher... continua t'elle en faisant un clin d'oeil au brun avec un micro-sourire

Naruto regardait l'echange dans la total incomprehension, lancant des regards candides aux deux.

-et puis JE suis l'hokage, donc Je decide, donc Aucune protestation possible...COMPRIS!?

_""raaaah maudite Tsunade, j'suis sure qu'elle avait prevu le coup depuis l'debut"" **""ca va etre dur de ce retenir la""** ""je suis foutu""_

_#va falloir que je veille au grain, ou i va se faire violer en moins de deux...#_

_°quest-ce que tu dit Kyuu?°_

_#betise ou innocence? un peu des deux sans doute...il a beau avoir l'air grand et mûr...#_

_-_bien et maintenant DEGAGEZ DE MON BUREAU!!!!

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se firent pas prier pour quitter les lieux.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le chapitre le plus long que j'ai ecri!!! je savais jamais a quel moment le couper!! Pfiouuuu

Alors z'aimez? ou z'aimez pas? J'avoue de caser le monoloque de Naruto n'etait pas une mince affaire enfin bon...

Naruto court apres son chat.

Naruto: Reviens ici tout de suite!!! Comment t'a oser manger MES boites de ramens!!! a MOI!!!!

Nanou-chan (se penche a l'oreille de Toya-chan a coté d'elle): tu compte lui dire quand que c'est juste une fic

Toya-chan: Bah Jamais

Nanou-chan: Hein?? Mais t 'es sadique (c'est par comme si c'etait une premiere nouvelle mais bon...)

Toya-chan: Sasu en avait marre du chat, et moi je voulais faire un passage dramatique dans le chapitre, alors on a negocié...

Sasuke: un echange de bons procedés comme qui dirait...

Naruto repasse devant eux, avec un lasseau, les yeux rouges poursuivant ce pauvre chat, preparant un rasengan de l'autre main.

Nanou-chan: et vous pensez pas que ca risque d'etre dangereux.

Toya-chan: aucun risque, on s'est juste arrangé pour que Naruto s'occupe du chat lui meme, Sasuke a juste planqué les ramens, et comme Naruto va finir par se fatiguer tout seul, on aura la paix...

Sasuke: et moi je pourrai lui faire tout ce que je veux...

Toya-chan: Hey c'etait pas dans l'contrat ca, t'es plus avantagé que moi

Sasuke: Jte filerai une photo de lui endormi

Toya-chan: ok ca marche!! ALLEZ NARUTO T'Y EST PRESQUE!!! (les mains en porte-voix)

Nanou-chan:  et personne s'inquiete pour le chat...allez quelques reviews thanks


	8. Chapter 8: sous le bandage

_**Salut !**_

_**Bon petite annonce le retard est du au fait que je suis en revision de partielles (c'est ca la P1 medecine) , et je commence jeudi donc boulot oblige...moins d'ordi!**_

_**bref bonne lecture! **_

_pensee de naruto°_

_#pensée de kyubi#_

_"'sasuke"" **""voix de la consience ( en gros c ses sens, ses pensées profondes, sentiments, caracteres cachés)""**_

_(kakshi: K, sakura: S)_

_**Chapitre 8**_

Naruto et Sasuke sortirent donc de la tour, a la fin de l'apres-midi. Ils marchaient cote a cote, Naruto ses vetement toujours mouillés n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'abandonner l'idée de garder encore l'anonymat. Sasuke contemplait son ami sans que celui ne s'en rende compte.

-Sasuke?

-hn?

-Je voudrai passer chez Iruka d'abors,c'est tout pres d'ici et le connaissant il a du etre tellement inquiet...et puis je me changerai la bas, avec les affaires que j'ai dans mon sac, j'peux decidement pas trainer comme ca toute la soirée ne?

-Ok je t'accompagne...

-Merciiii! bondissant de joie, il l'attrapa par la main et le tirant a sa suite.

-Hey baka attend!!!

_#Kitsune tu casse ton mage de mec cool la#_

_°hum euh wé, mais j'etais content°_

_#c'est la fougue de la jeunesse!#_

_°on dirai Gaï...°_

_#aaaarrg insulte supreme, j'ai plus qu'a me suicider maintenant!...#_

_°tu peux pas Kyuu-chan...°_

_#c'est vrai...meme ca je peux pas...dans ce cas je m'en vais me morfondre dans les profondeurs noires de ma cage sur l'injustice du monde#_

_°(aplause) tu meriterais un prix dramatique Kyu, bon reviens quand t'aura fini°_

Il lui lacha donc la main et ralentit, et ils marcherent donc ainsi jusqu'a l'appartement d'Iruka. La porte etait ouverte et Nauto ne prit pas le temps de s'annoncer qu'il entrait deja dans le salon du professeur. Il les trouverent donc la...les parceque le dauphin n'etait pas seul, Kakashi avait les mains sur les joues du brun a la cicatrice l'embrassant tendrement. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué leur presence.

-hum hum, eut la bonne idée de faire Sasuke.

Les deux autre, pri en flagrant déli, s'ecarterent brusquement, Iruka adopta la teinte de la tomate la plus mure alors que Kakashi regardait les jeune, mi-boudeur, mi-coquin. "Hum..euh ...merci por le rapport...et euh...Naruto?" Reconnaissant tout juste son protégé au rire qui emanait de celui-ci, il prit dans ses bras, l'ettouffant, et gagatisant, en bonne mere poule qu'il etait.

-Kakashi m'avait prevenu, mais comme tu a grandi!! Comme je suis heureux!!! il le serra encore plus fort

-kkkk kkkk (bruit de quelqu'un qui ettouffe)

-Euh Naruto, tu...tu vas bien? je t'entend pas la

-Iruka?...je crois que tu l'ettouffe. fit l'argenté

-Oups, Naruto Hé ho! son tuteur le secouaient par les epaules, faisant balloter sa tete d'avant en arriere.

-Iruu-uu-u-ukaaa ca va je vais bien! il tendit les main pour saisir les epaules du dauphin et l'eloigner de lui, esparant qu'ainsi il arreterai de le secouer. Puis l'autre le relacha et s'ecarta de lui, le regardant de bas en haut, comme pour le jauger.

-Bon sang comme tu as grandi...mais tu es trempé! tu vas attraper froid! viens que je te donne des vetements.

-Merci ca ira, en fait c'est aussi pour ca que je suis la, je peux me changer ici?

-Oui bien sur va dans la salle de bain. Tu sais ou sont les serviettes? l'autre lui repondit d'un hochement de tete et partit,et son sac sur l'epaule, sortit de la piece.

-------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto ressorti donc de la salle d'eau, habillé de son kimono rouge, attaché comme la derniere fois. Les autres s'etaient assis dans le salon, apparement mettant au courant le brun au catogan des aventures du blond depuis son depart.

-Desolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Sasuke, on peut y aller.

- ok

-Mais? deja? tu viens juste d'arriver...fit Iruka

-Ils doivent etre fatigués Iruka, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.

_# c'est ce qui s'appelle virer poliment#_

-Oui et puis nous ne voudrions pas deranger plus longtemps, j'ai comme l'impression que l'on a interrompu quelque choses tout a l'heure.

Il allait a la porte. Alors qu'Iruka bafouillait en rougissant et que Kakashi attendait a la porte.

-Yo les jeunes! A demain, au point de rendez-vous a 13h? Vous aurez sans doute beaucoup a faire d'ici la pour ton retour.

-hé hé c'est ca! Bonne soirée! il sortirent enfin, adressant un dernier signe de main et un clin d'oeil aux deux ainés.

_(K: Decidement j'adore ce p'tit)_

_------------------------------------------_

Le soir venait effectivement,et le soleil avait deja commencé sa descente.

-pffff haha...pauvre Iruka! Avec un pervers pareil il a pas fini de rougir! ria Naruto

-...

-Quoi? Naruto remarquait que son compagnon etait plongé dans ses pensées

-Ca te derange pas de les voire ensemble? j'veux dire deux hommes...yen a beaucoups qui trouvent ca bizarre.

-Non. j'pense qu'on peut pas prevoire de qui on va tomber amoureux, alors un homme, une femme, c'est pas vraiment important, et si c'est reciproque et qu'on est heureux c'est ce qui compte, tu n'pense pas?

Les yeux marins etaient plongés dans ce d'onix.

_#il veut t'violer, et toi tu lui fait des avances#_

_°t'arrette un peu avec tes betises, c'est de Sasuke Ushiwa qu'on parle, The Ice-man°_

_#c'est toi qui vois#_

_""si c'etait pas lui, je jurerai qu'il me fait des avances"" **""ca coute rien d'y repondre"" **""c'est de Naruto uzumaki qu'on parle"" **""le ninja le plus imprevisible de Konoha...qui vient de te dire qu'il pourrai tomber amoureux d'un mec""**_

-Oui, sans doute...

-Tiens on a de la visite...

-SASUUUUUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! Sakura m'a dit que vous etiez rentrés!!! Une blonde courait dans leur direction, suivie de plus ou moins loin par un bonbon rose qui semblait essouflé. Arrivée a leur hauteur, elle remarqua alors la personne a coté de son idole de toujours le detaillant du regard, fixant le torse denudé qui s'offrait a elle, puis le visage, eblouie par la beauté du jeune homme, notant toutefois le bandeau frontal noué lache autour de son cou a l'embleme de la feuille.

-Bon..Bonjour! Je ne pense pas vous avoir deja vu au village, je m'en souviendrai

-Inooooo, t'aurai pu m'attendre j'avais pas fini de te parler! La rose arrivit enfin.

-Sakura, c'est qui ce beau gosse il est trop mignon, il est vraiment de Konoha, c'est un ami de Sasuke? murmura elle a l'oreille de son ami

Le beau gosse en question, emit un petit rire et se pencha en avant vers le visage d'Ino qui ne put reagir

-Aurait-je changé a ce point la Ino? Il lui fit alors un grand sourire a faire palir d'envie le soleil alors que le brunsentit une pointe de jalousie lui monter au nez.

_#tu n'a meme pas idée#_

_-_Na..Naruto..mais mais depuis quand t'es aussi beau que Sasuke-kun?

-C'est de ca que je voulais te parler...fit la medic-nin en soupirant a son amie.

-Hahaha,j'sais pas comment j'dois le prendre mais merci!

-Va falloir qu'on lui monte un fan-club a lui aussi, il est trop canooon! continua elle a chuchoter

-hey , tu sortais pas avec Choji toi?

-...

-Bon! on va vous laisser discuter, Sasuke, j'ai une petite faim pas toi?

-Si, mais on rentre, j'ai la flemme!

Naruto gonfla les joue en une moue enfantine, trop mimi, et il craqua.

-Aller, j't'invite a Ichikaru demain.

Grand sourire -OK!

Et c'est ainsi que plantant les filles en question en plein mileu de la rue, qui avaient relevé la tete sans comprendre, perdues dans leurs projets, nos deux comparses avancerent vers le quartier Ushiwa. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles se retournerent quelques minutes plus tard qu'elles s'apercurent de leur depart. Quand a eux, ils n'avaient rencontré personne d'autre jusqu'a la grande maison de Sasuke, si je n'est quelques regards de la gente feminine au passage. Il franchirent le grand portail, et marcherent dans l'allée jusqu'a la maison. Puis Sasuke sortit un porte clé en eventail au bout duquel etait pendu la clé de la porte principale, qu'il ouvrit donc. Il entra, dans le grand salon, tres grand salon, tandis que Nruto etait resté sur le pallier, visiblement ebahi.

-Ben qu'est'ce que t'attend, tu prefere le jardin.

Le blond entra alors a sa suite, jetant des coups d'oeil tout autours de lui. La piece etait grande, presque comme son ancien appartement, enfin c'etait pas un manoir pour rien. C'etait decoré sobrement et avec gout, tres traditionnelle, comme chez la plupart des grands clan, une biblioteque pleine de parchemain et de livres d'un coté, quelques estampes splendides pendues au mur. Il n'y avait rien de superflu, ni de desordonné. Ca sentait l'odre et la propreté. Naruto se sentait un peu mal a l'aise dans cette ambiance qu'il trouvait froide, denuée de la chaleur qu'il aurait pensé trouver dans une maison familiale, mais peu etre etait-ce du a ce qui avait eu lieu ici, bref un peu a l'image de ce que le brun laissait paraitre de lui. Mais on sentait egalement que de nombreuses parsonnes etaient venues ici, avaient pri le thé, ou joué, et en plein jour, la piece devait etre parfaitement eclairée.

-Bon je te fais visiter, viens.

Le blond posa donc son sac sur le grand canape et suivit le brun qui se dirigeai vers un bout de la salle. "la cuisine...", puis il changea de cap, pour monter a l'escaliern l'autre le suivant toujours, il avancerent dans un long couloir ou le brun s'arreta. Tout au bout se trouvai la chambre de ses parents, en face se trouvait une salle d'eau. En se rapprochant, il y avait alors, la chambre qui avait appartenue a Itachi, une bureau en face de celle ci, qui etait relié a la salle voisine qui devait etre une piece d'archives. Enfin il y avait, une chambre d'ami adjointe a celle de Sasuke, qui communiquait directement a une salle de bain.

-et dehors, derriere la maison se trouvent le dojo et un sauna. Voila tu sais tout. Des questions?

-J'ai faim...

-(soupir et grosse goutte apres s'etre relevé...) _""on se demande ou il met tout ce qu'il engloutit..."" _Va a la cuisine , jvé prendre une douche jte rejoint apres!

-ok, prend ton temps

Il monta a l'etage laissant son ami seul se diriger vers la cuisine.

Sasuke etait dans sa douche depuis un moment, sa journée l'avait lassé et le contact de l'eau chaude lui faisait le plus grand bien. Pourtant quelque chose le preocupait...Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, le blond n'avait jamais su faire autre chose que des ramens instantannés...hors chez le brun, ca courrait pas les rue. Pri d'une soudaine inquietude pour sa cuisine, il jugeat preferable de sortir de la douche, enfiler prestement quelques vetements (soit callecon, t-shirt) pour surveiller de plus pres le massacre. Pourtant arrivant en bas, il trouvat le couvert mi, et le blond attablé, l'attendant. rien ne trainait dans l'evier, et un plat fumant etait sur la table. Il s'approchat: une omelette, des petit legumes et un bol de riz lui tendait les bras.

-...

-Quoi? ca a si mauvaise tete?

-Depuis quand tu sais faire la cuisine toi?

-depuis que j'ai le pire des trois sanin comme sensei, qu'il est parti avec mon argent...et qu'apres deux jours de jeun a l'attendre..., j'ai pensé que pour ma survie c'etait preferable...

-...

-bon j'commence, Itadakimasu! il rompit alors ses baguettes et avala, non goba litteralement sa part avant de se resservir. Sasuke, le regardait faire, rassuré par l'apparente comestibilité du plat, encore que Naruto n'etait pas la meilleure reference (pas besoin de rappeler l'episode du lait perimé...),de ce coté la au moins c'etait sur, il avait pas changé.

Relevant son nez de son bol, et decouvrant que son voisin avait posé ses baguettes, laissant la moitié de son plat, il demanda:

-tu finis pas ton bol? t'as pas faim?

-hn? euh...non...

Et voyant les grands yeux presque suppliant de son compagnon, il soupira et lui tendit son bol, que l'autre ne se priva pas de finir en quatrieme vitesse. Puis ils resterent ainsi quelques instants aucun des deux n'entament la conversation, et Sasuke rompit le silence en aisant gliser la chaise, et recuperant les plats pour aller jusqu'au lavabo et commancant la vaisselle. Naruto le rejoignit et essuya au fur a mesure. Puis vint le temps de ranger. Sasuke attrapa les bols propres et avanca vers le placard. Le blond vint se mettre devant lui.

-Non laisse je vais le faire

-C'est bon, et puis c'est deja un miracle que t'es rien cassé, on va pas poussé la chance trop loin.

-Euh...ouai mais

La c'etait vraiment louche, pourquoi il s'acharnait a vouloir ranger. Il tendit le bras vers le placard et saisit la poignée haute et la tira, degageant le blond toujours devant lui, et la...ce fut la degringolade, un monticule de poeles et casseroles, spatules sales et entassés en bazar s'effondrait droit sur lui, le renversant au sol, dans un bruit infernal. Il se retrouva donc sur le derriere, une casserole renversée sur la tete, et coulante de sauce, fulminant interieurement...c'etait trop beau.La cohabitation allait lui paraitre longue...tres longue...

Le blond se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de rire alors que sa demone ne s'en privait pas, mais, devant le regard tueur de Sasuke, il deglutit.

-héhé...euh... Je comptais la faire demain...Sasuke?

-Naruto... le brun se levait une poele dans la main, et se leva, taché de partout alors qu'il sortait de la douche, il s'avancait lentement vers le blond, la colere ayant activé ses sharingan.

-Euh Sasuke...calme toi...j'suis ton meilleur ami non???? les mains dvant lui, un sourire stréssé et une grosse goutte sur la tempe.

SWIIIIP! Sasuke venait de glisser sur une tache de liquide gras au sol qu'il n'avait pas vu, s'etalant a nouveau. S'en fut trop pour le blond, qui au lieu d'en profiter pour fuir, eclate de rire, mais glissa a son tour et tomba a la renverse. BANG! la poelle s'abattait sur son crane, lui faisant voire un instant des petits renard courant apres des evantails autour de sa tete.

-ca t'apprendra a saccager ma cuisine Baka!!

Le blond en kimono taché aussi a present, tandis que lui s'en etait bien tiré, se massa le sommet du crane, toujours des larmes au coin des yeux, puis rtendit la main a son compagnon de galere pour l'aider a se relever, de legers frissons parcoururent le corps de chacun a ce faible contact. Ce qu'ils firent, avant de commencer a ramasser les degats, plutot considerables, qui incombaient au blond selon le sharingan, tandis que celui fit faisait remarqué qu'il l'avait prevenu enfin avait essayé, ce a quoi repondit un grognement.

Quand leur tache fut entierement fini ils deciderent d'un commun accord qu'il etait temps de se coucher, meme si le brun allait devoir se relaver, vu que le blond lui l'avait deja fait rapidement chez Iruka et seuls ses vetements avait subi l'attaque de la sauce.

Ils entrerent donc dans la chambre, ou tout au moins le brun , le blond toujours sur le pas attendant vraisemblablement quelquechose...

-...

-quoi encore!?

-tu m'as toujours pas dit ou je dormais...

Effectivement, il semblait avoir oublié que le fait que Naruto vive chez lui impliquait qu'il y dorme egalement. La chambre de ses parents, il etait hors de question que quelu'un y aille, il avait transformé la chambre d'amis en debarras, et ayant entierement saccagé la chambre de son frere dans laquelle de toute facon il ne comptait plus loger qui que ce soit, il ne restait pas vraiment d'options, et puis se ne serait pas si deplaisant apres tout. Apres sa reflexion il declara donc:

-Ici, je dois avoir un futon dans le placard, mais si tu prefere il reste le canapé du salon...en bas...tout seul...dans le grand salon... (l'Ushiwa savait que meme s'il l'avait toujours nié, le renard avait toujours detesté ce genre d'ambiances ou l'on s'attend a voire surgir un fantome et meme si l'autre avait grandi, il sentit le frisson qui lui parcourut l'echine)

-Ok pour le futon

_#froussard!#_

_°faudrai savoir, un coup tu joue les entremetteuse, un coup tu m'fais dormir sur l'canapé°_

_# tu divague renardeau... j'pensais que t'avais grandi (et si je peux preserver encore un peu ton innocence... se dit elle pour elle meme)_

Le brun, fier de lui, partit alors dans la salle de bain, un petit sourire en coin, entendant le blond installer prestement le futon au sol. Sa sconde douche fut plus rapide que la premiere et lorsqu'il ressortit, c'est pour trouver le blond, allongé sur ses couverture, dans un simple bas de pyjama, face a lui, plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin,les sourcils legerement froncés en signe de condentration. L'observé releva le visage devant son ami en calecon, essuyant d'une serviettes les quelques gouttes ruisselant encore sur son coprs glabre, qui le regardait, il lui sourit, puis rougit quelque peu devant le regard insistant et la tenue de l'eventail.

_°pourquoi il me regarde comme ca? arrg je rougis! pourvu qui remarque pas°_

_#t'es un appel a la luxure dans cette tenue mon kitsune, et lui faut r'connaitre qu'il est pas mal non plus#_

_° ...c'est vrai qu'il est beau...aarg Kyu arrette de me refiler des idées! °_

_#jusqu'a nouvel ordre je ne pense pas pour toi, et puis tu sais bien que tu peut pas me mentir, ton corps d'ado pubere en manque parle pour toi, et mon intuition feminine me dit que tu le laisse pas totalement indefferent#_

_°peu etre mais en attendant, il a carrement buggé, il dort ptet debout°_

Voyant qu'l ne bougeait plus il rompit le silence.

-Tu dort debout Sasuke?

-hn? le brun surpri dans sa comtemplation et surpri d'avoir eté surpri se tourna prestement et posa sa serviette avant d se diriger vers son lit. Le blond avait repri sa lecture qui semblait l'absorber totalement. Et le brun se repri a le regarder, et la un detail qu'il n'avait pas noté tout a l'heure le frappa. Plus de bandage au bras. mais il n'y avait ni une quelconque blessure ni une cicatrice a laquelle il s'attendait. Il percevait des couleurs et des formes subtiles. Assis sur son lit il regardait l'image pour en comprendre la signification. Le blond, se sentant observé, et voyant la direction du regard:

-on me l'a fait a Mizu no kuni...

il se redressa pour se mettre en tailleur, face au brun, l'empechant ainsi de continuer de dechiffrer.

_""Alors c'est bien un tatouage..."" _-Pouquoi tu le cachait jusqu'a present?

Le blond se tourna alors, montrant ainsi son bras. -Viens voire de plus pres tu vas vite comprendre.

Sasuke, s'approcha alors a s'accroupit pres du blond qui relevait un peu le bras pour lui offrir une meilleure vue et attendit qu'il est fini de le l'etudier. Le tatouage representait tout bonnemant un renard,fierement dressé en position comme pres a bondir, ses yeux rouges fixant un quelconque observateur, babines retroussées. Mais la n'etait pas sa particularité, son pelage blanc totalement faisait ressortir son regard farouche. ET Neuf longues queues qui semblait se mouvoir derriere lui. certaines battan l'air, alors que d'autres, elles s'entremelaient subtilement dans un kanji, s'entremelant et enlaçant l'ecriture rouge. Le kanji symbolisé signifiait "Passion".

-tu reconnais?

-c'est...Kyuubi?

L'autre hocha la tete.

-Au pays de l'eau, il y a un petit village ou j'ai passé un certain temps apres mon enlevement, j' etait vraiment affaibli et bléssé, et un viel home et son fils m'ont trouvé et m'ont ramené chez eux alors que j'avais perdu connaissance a proximité du village, j'avais voulu mettre le maximum de distance entre l'Akatsuki et moi et je manquais de repos. Ils se sont montré tres gentils envers moi et m'ont hebergés plusieurs mois. Le vieil homme etait un ancien ninja et est devenu mon senseï, il a vite compri ma "particularité", je crois meme qu'il l'avait deja remarqué bien plus tot, il etait parfois etrange il sentait les choses, entrait dans des sortes de transes,outre moi, il est le seul a lui avoir parlé... c'est grace a lui si j'ai pu maitriser les neufs queues aussi vite. Apres cela, je suis resté avec eux quelques temps, executant des missions pour le village pour les remercier,beaucoup de brigants trainaient dans le coin et je les ai aidés. Alors, quand j'ai dit que je devais partir, c'est eux qui m'ont fait le tatouage. La bas chacun en recoit un a l'age adulte, un kanji ou symbole sensé representer la personnalité de l'individu. Et en tant que jinchuriki, ils m'ont rajouté le Kyuubi. Les habitants me respectaient sans me craindre ni me hair, ils m'ont tous temoigné beaucoup d'affection..., c'est pourquoi ils ont insistés pour que j'ai mon propre tatouage, symbole que je serai toujours accepté chez eux comme faisant parti integrante du village...enfin...Et voila pour moi c'etait la passion, j'ai pas vraiment compri pourquoi...mais je l'aime bien, et meme s'il est probable que je ne les revoie jamais, je n'oublierai jamais tous ces gens...

Le brun lui comprenais parfaitement et reconnaissait que c'etait sans doute le meilleur mot pour le qualifier, il foncait toujours tete baissée, droit au but, se consacrant entierement et corp et ame pour ses reves et pres a ce sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aimait, toujours a fond dans ce qu'il faisait...ce mot etait fait pour lui. Il avait aussi noté la paix et la nostalgie dans le "enfin" qu'il avait prononcé. Mais malgré l'amitié que lui avait donné ces gens, il etait quand meme revenu dans son village, ou les gens avaient peur de lui et le crignait bel et bien et le respectait encore moins. Il s'interrogeait sur ce que lui aurait fait, s'il ne serait pas resté avec les gens qui le voyait comme il etait...une nouvelle fois le blond avait du souffrir...il remerciait tous ses gens qui avait pu lui donner du bonheur.

-Tu aurais voulu rester la bas?

Le blond parut reflechir un instant, puis afficha un sourire lumineux au brun.

-C'est vrai que j'etais heureux, vraiment, mais Konoha me manquais...et puis mon chez moi, c'est avec ma famille, et ma famille est ici,Iruka, la team 7, toi, Jiraya, et les autres,meme Godaime, alors je suis encore plus heureux maintenant. Et puis j'avais encore des choses a faire ici, je dois devenir Hokage! dit il son sourire s'agrandissant et son regard, bleu plongé dans ceux d'onix.

-Ils auraient plutot du ecrire tetu. fit il moqueur

-Hey! il fit une moue boudeuse et reprimant un sourire

_#il a pas tort#_

_°Hey! tu t'y met toi aussi! traitresse tu pourrais me soutenir°_

_#bah j'aimerai bien mais j'en ai pas envie#_

LE brun etait heureux, il etait revenu pour eux, il etait fier aussi, fier d'etre l'ami d'une telle personne,du ninja le plus imprevisible de Konoha, du coeur le plus pur qu'il connaisse..., il lui avait pardonner, iletait parti pour les sauver, revenu pour eux, laissant pour cela derriere lui une chose a laquelle il avait toujours aspiré...

Enfin il regarda une derniere fois le tatouage et decida de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tete.

-Naruto? le brun voyait au regard ailleur de son ami qu'il devait discuter avec sa demone.

-hm?

-pourquoi sa fourure est blanche? enfin, sur les representation du Kyuubi elle est plutot rousse...voire meme rouge...

-je n'sait pas non plus...il m'a dit qu'un jour je comprendrait... enfin tu vois pourquoi j'ai ete obligé de le cacher, c'est plutot explicite de mon identité, et avec l'Akatsuki aux trousses puis infiltré, je devais prendre un minimum de precautions. Ca a ses avantages...Quand on sait pas qui t'es, au moins on te hais pas...Mais bon maintenant que je suis la plus besoin de tout ca, plus de masque ou de bandage, ca fait du bien de pouvoir montrer son vrai visage.

- effectivement ca en dit long...mais les autres...ils vont comprendre aussi, tu n'a pas peur de leur reaction?

-bah, je sais que Neji et peu etre Hinata, l'a compri a cause de son Byakugan, et je crois que Shikamaru avait des doutes, pour les autres...je suppose que c'est la que je verrai lesquels sont reellement des amis...de toute facon je pouvais pas me cacher toute ma vie, c'est une partie de moi et si je la tais, suis-je moi meme reellement sincere envers mes amis? Bah!...Je m'inquiete pas trop de toute facon, j'ai confiance en eux et puis j'aurais toujours mes vrais amis sur qui compter pas vrai? (il lui adresse un grand sourire sincere auquel il sourit doucement en retour, il ne peut qu'acquiesser, son blond etait vraiment extraordinaire)

_#je croise les griffes pour toi renardeau#_

_°merci Kyuu°_

-tu devrai le faire plus souvent ca te va bien...

-quoi?

-sourire!...avant tu souriait jamais! ca te va bien...

Le brun rougit et se detourna pour le cacher. Puis se leva et retourna a son lit._ ""zen...restons zen!IL ME TROUVE MIGNON!!! fiuuuu calme...il a l'air tellement innocent quand il dit ca e plus..."" **""comment i fait pour etre a la fois aussi sexy et mignon, il a un don"" **""freiner ses ardeurs! freiner ses ardeurs""_

_#ouf...sauvé par le regard innocent, il osera rien tenté comme ca, on est pas passés loin cette fois#_

_°tu as dit quelquechose Kyuu?°_

_# rien d'important Naru-chan, tu devrai dormir maintenant, tu vas devoir revoire la folle demain ca demande de l'energie... #_

_°Oi, bonne nuit Kyuu-chan°_

Le blond enroula son rouleau qu'il posa a ses cotés et entreprit de se glisser sous les couvertures.

-Bonne nuit Sasuke

-Hn. deja il entendait la respiration devenue reguliere du blond, qui avait rapidement rejoint le pays des reves. Bonne nuit, murmura t'il.

La renarde, qui elle percevait parfaitement au moins par l'ouïe le monde alentour, sourit interieurement avant de se laisser aller au sommeil elle aussi. Quand au brun, absorbait pas ses pensées, ca lui prit un peu plus de temps.

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

Bon fin de se chapitre, moins long je l'avoue...desolé!!! Mais bon c'est complqiué ya tellement d'explications a donner que je fais de mon mieux pour fragmenter, sinon ca devient du bourrage de crane.

Merci a ceux qui lisent ma fic!!!

-------

Toya-chan: Riviviwiiiz!

nanou-chan: non! Reviews!

Toya-chan: Riviwiiiiz

Nanou-chan: Re-VIEW! RE-VI-EWS! t'as compri!?

Toya-chan: RE

Nanou-chan: wé continue

Toya-chan: VIVIWIIIIIIZ!

Nanou-chan (s'effondre): je vais la tuer! je vais la tuer! retenez moi je vais la tuer!

Alexane: Wé c'est du massacrage d'Anglais!

Nanou-chan: qu'estu fout la toi? et pi t'es mal placé pour parler c'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité...bref jcomprend mieux pourquoi elle le disait jamais.

Toya-chan: bon si vous avez aimé, ou non, que vous voulez que la fic continue, et si vous voulez voire des trucs ou en savoir d'autres, laissez des...RIVIEIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWIIIIIIIS!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Longue journée

_pensee de naruto°_

_#pensée de kyubi#_

_"'sasuke"" **""voix de la consience""**_

_(kakshi: K, sakura: S)_

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le soleil etait deja levé,mais il etait encore tot quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, reveillé par la lumiere du soleil qui s'acharnait sue son visage. _""Foutu soleil!! Pourquoi tu te leve tous les matins!?"" **""pour reveiller les plus feignants..."" **""mfff"". _il s'assit sur son lit, et entrepri de faire le tour de la salle du regard, pour se rendre compte qu'il etait seul. Le futon au mileu de la piece etait refait, et le blond n'etait plus la. Il decida de se lever et de descendre pour dejeuner. Arriver en bas, il trouva du café pres a rechauffer et de quoi manger et a en juger par le silence de la maison l'Uzumaki devait se trouver dehors. L'eventail avala rapidement son petit dejeuner, enfila ses vetements de jounin et entrepri de sortir trouverson co-locataire.

Arrivé dans le jardin,il vit sur les fils a linge des vetements etendus, ceux du blond, puis des faibles sons attirerent son attention, il entendit effectivement de petits bruits provenant de l'arriere de la demeure. Il se dirigea donc vers le dojo, et ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit a travers l'une des fenetres ouverte pour faire entrer la lumiere, le blond, dans un Yukata bleu foncé aux armoiries Ushiwa, les yeux fermés et l'air concentré, s'entrainant apparement au taijutsu. Les deplacements en revanche lui etaient totalement inconnu, c'etait des mouvement souples et delié, melange entre Yoga et Kung-fu, des jeux de mains et de pieds sur des ennemis invisibles. Le blond, au milieu de la piece, composa un signe : _Kage Bushin no justu!, _Un second Naruto aparut donc en face de l'original. Ils se saluerent et se mirent en garde. Puis se fut parti, le clone enchainait coup sur coup rapidement tandis que Naruto esquivait aussi rapidement sans repondre pour autant. Le brun continuait donc de regarder sans l'interrompre.

#T'as de la visite Kitsune#

°je sais...j'ai presque fini de toute facon°

Un coup passa a quelques centimetres de sa tete, frolant ses cheveux, il crocheta, alors son ennemi et frappa de deux doigts en plein coeur, a la maniere des Hyuga. Le clone vola alors en fumée, et Naruto se remis debout puis se tourna face a la porte ou etait adossé l'Uhiwa. Il salua, et s'approcha de l'embrasure de la porte entrant dans la lumiere qui illuminait ses cheveux d'or.

-Ohayo Sasuke! (grand sourire) Bien dormi? j't'ai emprunté ca, je peux? mes affaires avaient vraiment besoin d'un lavage...

-Ohayo. c'est un peu tard pour demander toute facon...tu t'entrainais?

-Ouai, je suis plus detendu apres, et puis comme j'avais rien a faire.

-hm...je vois... d'ou vient ce style de taijutsu que tu utilisait?

-Bah en fait, de partout et de nulle part a la fois...

Devant l'incomprehension du brun il poursuivit.

-C'est un melange, un style rien qu'a moi en gros, j'ai adapté tout ce que j'ai appri a mes aptitudes.

-Et le clone?

-Bah c'est mieux de s'entrainer a deux, mais bon, avec mon double c'est trop previsble, et puis des que tu bloque son chakkra il est foutu!

-La prochaine fois on s'entrainera ensemble si tu veux.

-merci!

Ils sortirent tous les deux du dojo pour retourner vars la maison.

-J'dois retourner voire la vieille ce matin, j'vais y aller maintenant ya moins de monde dans les rues...

-Euh, comme ca???

-Comment comme ca?

_#a moitié a poil renardeau cheri...#_

_°Ah caaaa...ben quoi mon corps d'appolon ferait il peur a voire?°_

_#justement pas assez...j'ai pas envie que tu te fasse sauter dessus par un troupeau de furies en chaleur moi...ah lala ..qu'est ce que tu ferai sans nous...#_

_°vous etes la voix de la raison O toute puissante demone°_

_#oui n'est-ce pas...#_

-Tu devrais p'tet te changer.

-Euh...wé, mais mes vetements sont tous entrain de secher...

-Viens j'vais t'en passer pour aujourd'hui.

Il le remercia et monta dans la chambre de Sasuke. Celui-ci alla au placard et commenca a fouiller dans ses vetements. Etant plus grand que le receptacle du demon, il chercha des vetements dans lesquels ils ne flotterai pas trop. Aussi il finit sa fouille et tendit au blond un debardeur a col montant noir ,avec bien sur un petit eventail cousu sur un coté en bas, a la facon des anbus et un panalon de ninja de la meme couleur .

Celui ci s'empara des vetements en le remerciant puis entreprit de se changer. A vrai dire la tenue lui allait a merveille, le haut le moulait legerement, suffisamant pour le rendre diablement attirant pensa le brun, potentiellement dangereux pensa la demone.Enfin il noua son bandeau autour de son bras a l'emplacement du tatouage, il pensait l'enlever apres son entretien, histoire d'eviter de choquer certaines persnnes Habillé ainsi, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un gilet, et un masque et il ferait un parfait anbu. Il attacha sa sacoche a kunai a sa cuisse et son katana a sa ceinture, et ils sortirent tout deux en direction de la tour.

-Tu viens aussi?

-ouai, Sakura m'a demandé de la retrouver a l'hopital.

-ah ok, jvous rejoindrai quand j'aurais fini.

Ils se separerent alors, l'un allant vers la tour de l'hokage et l'autre au centre hospitalier qui lui etait voisin.

Naruto entra donc er demanda une audience, qui lui fut rapidement accordée. Il arriva a la porte mais fut retenu par les deux anbus chargés de la garde.

-Veuillez decliner votre identité!

-Ah NAruto, tu tombe a pic, on m'envoyait te chercher, il peut entrer. C'etait Shizune qui sortait du bureau. Il lui adresse un sourire.

-J'arrive. D'autres questions? ...Sur ce Tenten, Neji...au plaisir de vous avoir revus!

il leur fit un clin d'oeil et les laissa la a leur choc pour rentrer, suivie de Shizune, qui congedia les deux amis du blond pour qu'ils puissent prevenir les autres. Ce qu'ils firent.

-Ohayo Naruto-kun

-Salut la vieille! Comment va la menopose?

Un aller simple pour le mur! Un! (Toya-chan: Naruto .fut tué sur le coup, fin de l'histoire...naaaaan Tsunade est curieuse et elle a des question, elle attendra apres...l'homme qui va peu etre sauver le monde ne meurt pas avant la faim de l'histoire...lol) Une grosse veine pulsait deja gravement sur la tempe de la Godaïme, ca commencait bien...

-Je vois que t'as toujours pas appri le respect...

-Si, mais tu es privilégiée Tsunade-baba!

-tssss...si on avait pas plus important a parler je te ferai bien visiter l'hopital...(_T:la morgue pour etre exacte...)_

-heureusement alors.

Moui...installe toi. La blonde plantureuse s'installa plus confortablement sur son siege, invitant l'autre a faire de meme.

-Au vu de ce que tu as dit hier, et de ta presence a Konoha, je suppose que ton entrainement a avancé...ou en es-tu exactement avec Kyuubi?

-je maitrise parfaitement les neuf queues sans perdre le controle, et je peux aller jusqu'a la liberattion totale du bijuu, mais cette experience engendre d'enormes risques, je ne m'y suis pas encore essayé...je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir tout controler, ni meme de pouvoir revenir apres...et quand bien meme ce serai le cas, dans quel etat...

-Je vois...Et pour Itachi et Kisame? Ils se sont reellement enfuis? Tu as laissé entendre qu'il preparaient quelquechose...meme sans l'Akatsuki?

-Non, je les ai deliberement laissés...je suppose que vous savez pourquoi...

-La vengeance de Sasuke...

-Oui, s'il est parti c'est pour ca, c'est donc en partie par respect de son souhait, meme si je ne suis pas vraiment pour...mais je ne savais pas qu'ils continueraient leurs activités...c'est en les suivant que je l'ai compri...je sais que cela devait prendre un certain temps, et que ca a un rapport avec les bijuu, mais maintemant j'ai peur que tout ce deroulera dans un avenir proche . Leur but...l'assocation aneantie, je craint qu'ils s'en prennent a Konoha.

-Et il faut s'attendre a quoi au juste?

-Bien pire que tout ce que Konoha ai jamais connu, avec la force des bijuus, ils peuvent creer l'arme ultime, un etre surpuissant et demoniaque, mais egalement profondement instable, aucun corps n'est fait pour recevoir un tel pouvoir,tant d'energies differentes, peu etre meme en mourront-ils a patit feu... et aucun ninja normal ne sera de taille...Seul un autre demon pourrait rivaliser contre eux...Gaara possede Ichibi no Shukaku, et je sais que le Gobi (cinq queues) et Yamata no orochi(huit queues) sont libres. Avec moi ca fait Quatres demons qu'ils n'ont pas, et je doute qu'ils n'attendent jusque la, a la base le pouvoir devait etre reparti entre les neuf (dix meme mais neuf apres le depart d'orochimaru) mais maintenant...Le probleme c'est que Gaara ne maitrise pas Shukaku, et les autres sont egalement incontrolables, ce serai trop risqué de faire appel a eux...

-Autrement dit, s'ils parvenaient a leur but, tu serai le seul a pouvoir intervenir en liberant Kyuubi... tu le paierai probablement de ta vie, et je dois accepter ca?...

-oui...(il la regarda dans les yeux, un regard intangible, montrant sa determination) il n'y a aucune autre issue, j'y ai reflechi, j'ai tourné et retourné le probleme, en utilisant les bijuu libres on prend le risque qu'ils se retournent contre le village...pour Shukaku, le probleme est qu'avec une seule queue il est obligé de libéré entierement le demon et là...qui c'est ce qu'il ferait...Shukaku est colerique et manipulateur et Gaara n'a aucun sceau pour l'aider, meme Yamato ne pourrait rien, il peut encore agir lorsque le corps possédé rest humain et il ne pourrait face devant un vrai bijuu dans toute sa puissance ...de fait il ne reste que moi...le sacrifice mais parti des risques de la vie de ninja Oba-chan, tu le sais parfaitement...et si je dois en arriver la pour sauver mon village...sache que je n'hesiterai pas!... mais s'il te plait...n'en parle pas aux autres,...et surtout pas a Jiraya...il s'en voudrait, ...il s'en veut deja trop...

-Je comprends...je respecte ton choix Naruto...tu as muri tu sais...

-Hey, de toute facon je l'ai deja dit, je mourrai pas avant d'etre dans ton fauteuil en tant que Hokage! Et le plus vite avant que tu sois completement croulante! De toute facon je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, tel est mon nindo!

Elle sourit (malgré elle) en entendant ses paroles ,puis se rappela d'un truc:

-Oh fait faut qu'on parle de ta promotion, t'es toujours genin...t'as pas envie de te taper toutes les mission D, meme si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque...le prochain examen chunin est dans deux ans et celui junin l'année suivante...

-Oba-chan tu es cruelle...

_#tu l"as cherché#_

_°maieuuuhhh°_

-Mais!, dans ma grandissime et legendaire bonté doublée d'un grand elan de generosité, et vu que je l'ai deja accordé a Sasuke...je vais faire une seconde exeption pour toi, en demandant au conseil de t'accorder le titre de junin, meme si on a pas de preuve de ta force...

_#elle est gateuse et narcisssique, la vieille chouette qui assume pas son age en plus d'etre senile?...# _

-Ah parceque les trois quart de l'Akatsuki et une partie du bingo book ca suffit pas comme preuve...

-Mwé ca devrait aller...pfff encore de la paperasse...aller un saké pour se remonter.

#alcoolique en plus#

Shizune emit alors un raclement de gorge sonore, suivit d'un Hokage-sama, histoire de la faire culpabiliser sur ses responsabilités...Celle ci rangea alors resignée son verre et sa bouteille.

-ah...t'es la toi...bon va preparer quelques uniformes de junin a sa taille.

-Oui, hokge-sama! l'eleve de Tsunade sortit alors, suivie de pres par Tonton.

-Au fait, derniere question, comment va la vieille pie et son bon caractere que t'heberge? fit l'Hokage moqueuse,jiraya lui avait parlé de Kyuubi d'apres ce que Naruto lui avait raconté

-Elle t'apprecie beaucoup...

-Ah elle aussi a remarquer mon carisme...

-et te retourne le compliment en ajoutant gateuse, senile, narcissique...ah oui et alcoolique aussi...(poursuivis le blond)...mais tu t'en sort pas mal a coté d'Ero-senin...

-----------------------

Chez Ichiraku :

-Voila votre Ramen, bon appétit !

-Merci

- DEEEEHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Je crois que ça venais du bureau du Hokage.

- Ah bon…

--------------------------------

_# t'y a pas été de main morte Kitsune#_

_°elle non plus... j'ai mal a la tete maintenant°_

_#pfff au moins ca lui remattra les pieds sur terre#_

_°oui enfin, reve pas trop, ca fait trop longtemps qu'elle a debloqué, son cas est irecuperable...°_

_#allons a coeur vaillant rien d'impossible! #_

_°la ca depasse le stade de la vaillance°_

-LEEEE mai bon sang tu vas te calmer, SASUKE TIENS LE MIEUX!!! la voix de la rose excedée parvenait a ses oreilles

-Naruto est revenu!! Je veux un DEFI!!!!!

Les cris resonnaient dans l'hopital, si bien que Naruto ne prit pas la peine de demander son chemin, au son, il se retrouva donc devant une salle dont la porte etait ouverte. Arrivée devant, il vit un Lee completement dechainé, les bras retenus par Sakura tandis que Sasuke tenait lui fermement les pieds pour le maintenir couché sur la table, pour essayer de lui faire des radio alors qu'il s'ecriait qu'il allait bien et qu'il voulait defier le blond. Celui fit une goutte coulant, ne put s'empecher de pouffer.

-Ohayo, Gros-sourcil, Sakura-chan!!

-Narutooooooooo! Le fauve de jade de Konoha avait reussi a se liberer des prises de ses tortionnaires et avait bondit devant le blond.Puis toussotant dans sa main, et la tendant au blond:

-Maintenant que tu es la, je te defie en combat Naruto, le ninja masqué!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux bleus sourit et serra la main en retour.

-Ce sera avec un grand plaisir Lee, mais je ne me battrai pas serieusement en sachant que mon adversaire n'est pas a 100 de sa forme... (ajoua il apres le regard de Sakura)

L'autre lui fit un grand sourire avec des yeux emplis de determination, -Content que tu soit rentré!

-Content de te revoir aussi, je crois que Sakura-chan t'attend (puis il lui chuchotta a l'oreille que les autres n'entendirent pas et prit une pause nice-guy avec la dent qui brille imitant Gaï a la perfection)

Le regard de la grenouille verte s'illumine et il va vite sallonger sur la table -Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites, finissons en vite avec ses examens, pour que je puisse m'entrainer!!!

Le brun et la rose s'ecroule devant son changement d'attitude, et la konoishi se releve pour preparer la radio... alors que l'autre se rapprochait du blond.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit? D'habitude c'est toujours l'enfer pour le calmer et qu'il accepte les examens!

_# et oui mon renardeau est un pro dans l'art de la persuasion...mieux encor Qu'Ibiki...#_

_°j'ai quand meme des methodes plus douce°_

_#bah c'est le resultat qui compte, la torture, c'est juste un moyen plus rapide d'arriver a ses fins...#_

_°Kyuu quand tu parle comme ca, tu m'fais peur°_

-oh...pas grand chose...une promesse de combat...et un rendez-vous avec Sakura...(il sourit fier de lui)

-Et qui te dit qu'elle va accepter, elle sera pas contre mais bon...

-A parcequ'elle serait vraiment interessée? j'avais sorti ca comme ca ...héhé on en apprend des choses, BOUM nouvelle chute pour le brun, qui repri vite sa face de glacon habituelle.

- t'as vu les autres?

-non, j'ai juste croisé Neji, et Tenten, je crois qu'ils sont allés prevenir les autres, enfin si Ino ne l'a pas deja fait...je suis passé par la tour pour arriver ici, donc j'ai croisé personne dehors.

-tu vas leur dire?, il lanca un regard vers le bandeau, a l'epaule du blond, qui compri et hocha la tete.

-quand ils seront tous reunis oui.

La voix de la medic-nin du groupe les tira de leur conversation, pour les faire se tourner vers les deux autres.

-Ok lee c'est bon, tes os sont en parfait etat et tes muscles sont prets, mais tu garde des tendons assez faibles, alors ne force pas trop ok?

-Si c'est toi qui le demande Sakura-chan!! il sourit elle lui repondit avec un regard emprunt d'affection, il est vrai que le rose appreciait beaucoup Lee, il etait loyal et honnete, et il la faisait rire.

-Bien, et si on sortait, je suis sure qu'on les verra a un moment ou un autre et puis on a bientot rendez-vous avec Kakashi!

-Oui! et Sasuke m'a promis un repas a Ichikaru!!! s'empressa le blond

-Ah oui? fit elle mutine

La rose eut un sourire avec un regard pour le brun qui voyait tres bien son jeu qui renvoya un regard noir.

-ALors en avant, avec tout ca j'ai faim!!

Nos quatre comperes sortirent de l'Hopital, pour aller vers l'echoppe de ramens preferés du plus grand estomac du village de la feuille. Il semblait que tous les amis de Naruto s'etaient concertés pour l'eviter, car ils ne rencontrerent personne. Ils mangerent donc tous les quatre ensemble, Lee preposant un duel pour celui qui mangerait le plus de bol avec Naruto, et qu'il perdit evidement, au bout du 8eme bol alors que Naruto s'en enfila douze gracieusement offerts par Sasuke bien sur. Lee s'infligeant ainsi le gage de faire 100 tours de la ville sur les mains, qu'il avait choisi lui meme au debut du tournoi, sous l'oeil desesperé de Sakura...

Ainsi ils partirent au point de rendez-vous, laissant le jeune homme a la combi verte a son exploit sportif, s'enfammant sur la fougue de la jeunesse, et venerant maitre Gaî qui serait fier de son entrainement...

_#ce petit a decidement de serieux problemes psychologiques#_

_°oui ou alors il est juste maso, m'affronter sur les ramens c'etait couru...°_

_#moi qui allait dire que quelque part vous vous ressembliez, mais heureusement tu as meilleur gout, enfin depuis que je te conseille...#_

_°tu insinue que je sais pas m'habiller?°_

_#oui...#_

_°vieille peste de renarde!°_

_#moi aussi je t'aime Kitsune#_

_°mwé...°_

----------------------------------

Arrivés, Naruto s'accroupi, dos contre un arbre au bout du petit pont,une jambe tendu devant lui, l'autre repliée et sur laquelle il avait appuyé son coude, l'autre posée sur son torse et la tete reposant sur le tron, continuant sa causette a sa demone interieure; tandis que la rose elle y faisait les cent pas, maugreant sur la legendaire aciduité de l'Hatake, et que le brun s'appuya sur la barriere, le plus pres possible du blond sans en avoir l'air, et comtemplant son visage angelique, aux yeux fermés. Apres une bonne heure d'attente, Kakashi arriva egal a lui meme, c'est a dire en retard, avec un air de drogué chronique, et une tete de sorti du lit, on imaginerait presque les marques d'oreiller sous son masque...

-Yo le p'tio! lanca t-il jovialement

-VOUS ETES EN RETARD!!!! repondit la rose, seule, ce qui l'etonna un peu s'attendant a une reaction similaire du blond.

-Non, en fait par rapport a d'habitude il est plutot largement en avance...

-Oui oui oui!!! Au moins Sasuke lui il remarque mes effort! Sasuke il est gentil!

-Oui et puis c'est pas de votre faute si toutes les vielles dames de la ville vous demande votre aide pour porter leur course...enchaina la rose avec un air septique et accusateur

-mais c'est tout a fait ca...enfin a l'exeption pret que c'etait Iruka, et qu'il avait pas particulierement de bagaes sur lui...il avait pas grand chose en fait...son sourire se fit pervers.

LA remarque lui valut un poing sur la tete. Il se massa et fit trsitement:

-Je suis un incompris...Naruto au moins il me comprend!...HE Naruto!

-...

_#Naruto...#_

_°Quoi?°_

_# Tu vas te prendre un coup...#_

_°Hein????°_ -aïe!! En effet la fleur de cerisier lui assene un coup sur la tete, qui le ramena a la realité. Voyant trois tete penchées sur lui, ou plutot deux puisque le troisieme etait toujours debour et se contentait de le regarder.

-Ca fait cinq minutes qu'on t'appelle! T'as pas dormi de la nuit au quoi? fit la fille

_°Tu m'as empeché d'entendre! Et puis t'aurais pas pu me prevenir plus tot?!°_

_#Non#_

_°pourquoi°_

_#pas envie...et puis t'avais qu'a pas dire que j'etait vieille alors tu meritais bien un coup#_

_°mais T'ES vieille! et en plus sadique°_

_#et toi t'es maso non#_

-Desolé Sakura Chan j'etait plongé dans mes pensées...(fit il en prenant un air penaut et maudissant la demone)

-Tu pense toi?...fit l'eventail moqueur

_#Ouuuu bien envoyé! un point pour l'eventail! Ca fait 1-0 pour le clan Ushiwa#_

-Figure-toi cher Sasuke...qu'il faut etre tres intelligent pour faire croire qu'on est Stupide...

-pff

_# 1partout match nul!#_

Le blond se redressa et s'adressa aux trois autres...-Bon , quel est l'probleme?

-Je faisais juste remarquer a Sakura mon incroyable altruisticité qui me perdra, mais elle ne me croit pas et ne me prend pas au serieux...

_#et j'ajouterai que selon ton critere Kitsune, cet homme la est un genie...#_

Le blond sourit a la pensée de la renarde. -C'est plutot difficile en effet puisque ce mot n'existe pas...non je crois que le mot que vous cherchiez c'est humanitaridien!

...---)(:

:)(----...

...---)(:...---)(:...---)(: (bref un troupeau d'libellules)

_#moi je connais un autre adage qui dit: mieux vaut se taire et laisser croire que l'on est idiot que d'ouvrir la bouche et le prouver...#_

_°aucun humour°_

-Bref! une mission?

l'argenté reprend son serieux: -Oui! Rien d'extravagant et d'excitant pour aujourd'hui desolé, ayant jusqu'a demain un genin dans l'equipe ca s'arrete a du D pour aujourd'hui...on doit faire le jardin d'un vieu couple, aider un berger qui a des problemes pour vacciner ses betes, et chercher ld chat d'une femme pour la enieme fois...en clair on en a pour l'apres-midi.

-Ca fait parti du boulot. dit posemment le blond se remettant sur ces pieds, ettonant les autres, habitué a le voire se plaindre dans ces situations. Ils se mirent donc en chemin vers leur premiere mission.

----------------------------------------------------------------

L"apres midi avait passé ainsi, les missions effectuées avec succés malgré quelques griffures pour Sakura. Ils s'appretaient a se separer pour rentrer chacun chez soit.Kakashi les informa egalement que la sixieme leur avait accordé la journée du lendemain, vu que les demandes de missions etaient moins pressantes en ce moment et que le blond puisse refaire son equipement.

-Alors les jeunes a tout a l'heure! lanca t-il en disparaissant dans son pof habituel.

-Tout a l'heure? interrogea le blond

-oui, on s'est dit que comme demain c'etait repos, on pourrait aller ensemble a Ichikaru ce soir, ca vous dit?

-et comment! fit le blond tandis qu'une lueur gourmande s'illuminait dans ses yeux.

-Bon dans ce cas a dans deux heures la bas, et changez vous, vous etes sales!

Elle leur fit un signe de la main, et un clin d'oeil puis partit a son tour au croisement de la rue. Nos deux comperes rentrerent donc au domaine Ushiwa pour un bri, de toilette.

-----------------------------------------

C'est donc un peu moins d'une heure apres, a nouveau frais et dispos qu'un gand brun et un un peu moins grand blond sortirent de la demeure de l'eventail pour s'avancer vers la ville. L'ushiha portait un haut long bleu foncé (ti eventail brodé bien sur) sur un jean noir, tandis que Naruto avait porté un haut blanc (style chinois pour le col et les fermetures, j'sais pas si vous voyé ske jveux dire un peu comme ranma) aux brodures bleues sur un pantalon bleu tres foncé, sans manches, qui avait seché avec le reste de ses affaires. Ils avancerent vers la petite boutique qui apparaissait a leurs yeux. Les lumieres etaient eteintes et seule les lampadaires de la rue eclairaient la piece. La rue semblait vide, si ce n'est une femme d'environ trente cinq ans qui venait dans leur direction.

-On dirait qu'on est les premiers? Y'a pas de lumiere...tu crois que c'est fermé?

-hn...le brun haussa les epaules, et il sembla voire un micro-micro-sourire passer sur son visage. La blond ne releva pas, mais fronca les sourcils, legerement inquiet maintenant.

Il continuerent donc d'avancer jusqu'a etre a quelques metres de la femme qui s'etait arretée. Semblant vouloir dechiffrer leur identité.

Naruto lanca alors:

-Excusez-moi? Vous savez pourquoi c'est fermé?

La femme se crispa et un regard de profond mepris imprima sa face.

-Toi! Ne m'approche meme pas! Ne m'adresse pas la parole! Espece de...Espece de

Naruto s'arreta surpri, et adrassa un regard a Sasuke, celui prit soudain une expression surprise et inquiete et cria: Naruto attention!

-Quoi? Le blond se tourna alors, il vit que la femme avait lancé quelquechose dans sa direction, au meme instant, les lumieres de la boutiques s'allumaient, eclairant un peu plus la scene, et tout un groupe de jeunes homme est femmes sortirent de derriere la boutique les bras en l'air...

-Tu n'est qu'un... (tjrs la femme bien sur)

-SURPRIIIIIISE!!!! BON RETOUR NARUTO!!!!!!! firent une bonne quinzaine de voix en meme temps

-...SALE MONSTRE!!!! finit elle par hurler.

Le projectile, une pierre, retombait sur le sol, tachée de rouge, apres avoir frappé le visage du blond au niveau de la pomette, faisant couler un mince filet de sang a partir de là.

-...

plus personne ne parlait, tous completement surpris, certains ne comprend rien, tandis que d'autres, les plus agés et quelques jeunes, ne comprenaient que trop...Sasuke etait a present a hauteur son ami, le regardant. Ses yeux etaient comme voilés, et la tristesse impregnait ses traits. Hors de lui, il s'avanca a pas vifs vers la femme, sharingan activé, il voulait la gifler, mais une main attrapant son autre bras le retint et il se retourna. La femme, avait reculé, apeurée par le regard rouge sang du brun. Son ami, lui lancait un faible sourire et un regard qu'il voulait rassurant.

-Laisse Sasuke, c'est rien dit il doucement

-Arrete de sourire comme ca! pour qui elle se prend!? fit il en colere

-Pour quelqu'un qui a tout perdu en une nuit...et qui souffre... repondit alors le blond, toujours aussi doucement, l'air grave fixant a present son partenaire.

Le brun tiqua, il voyait tres bien ce que le blond avait voulu dire par la. La nuit, c'etait celle de l'attaque de Kyuubi, cette femme avait du perdre des proches. La replique lui etait egalement adressée, touchant le point sensible, lui aussi, lors d'une autre nuit, avait tout perdu...et depuis il avait nourri une haine sans borne pour Itachi, qui l'avait totalement aveuglée...Mais pour Naruto c'etait pas pareil, il n'y etait pour rien, seul la bete logeant dans son ventre etait responsable.

-Mais tu n'y est pour rien!

-peu etre...mais ce n'est pas par la violence que l'on arrette la violence...seul le temps efface les plaies du coeur...toi tu as trouvé quelque chose pour surmonter ta haine...laisse lui le temps d'en faire autant...

Le brun se relacha alors. Personne n'avait entendu l'echange tenu entre eux, sauf peu etre la coupable, pour quelques bribes...Sur ce, une voix venat de l'echoppe et reconnu comme celle de Kiba grogna:

-Mais c'est quoi ce cirque a la fin? c'est qui cette folle? elle est tarée pourquoi elle fait ca?

Le groupe s'etait peu a peu rapproché, la surprise etait apparement tombée a l'eau... La femme repri du poil de la bete devant cet auditoire tout pres a l'ecouter, elle pointa alors sa victime du doigt en les regardant;

-Vous ne savez pas HEIN?! Vous qui le cotoyez et qui l'appelez "Ami", si vous saviez!!? A votre place je ne lui tournerai pas le dos, il pourrait vous tuer, comme il l'a deja fait.

-Quoi qu'il ai pu arriver cette nuit la...sachez que j'en suis sincerement desolé...je sais que ces mots sont insignifiants face a votre douleur, j'espere qu'un jour vous saurai me pardonner.

il la regardait, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de son interlocutrice.Elle se prit la tete entre les main et hurla

-Tais-toi! Tais toi! Monstre!! dis leur plutot qui tu es on verra apres!!!

-Naruto, de quoi elle parle?? c'est Lee qui s'adresse a lui

-Hm! ou sont les belles paroles hein?

-...

-Mais vous allez vous taire! Sakura excedée s'etait plantée devant la femme, voyant que celle ci ne dirait plus rien, elle posa alors une main sur l'epaule du blond pour l'encourager en lui disant que quoi qu'il arrive, eux ils seraient toujours avec lui, il sourit alors. Puis se tourna vers l'assemblée.

-Bon...de toute facon je comptais vous le dire quand je vous aurez vus tous ensembles...et a present...il semble que l'occasion soit "ideale"...certains d'entre vous le savent deja (il regardent alors les senseïs tous reunis derriere leurs eleves, puis sa propre equipe)...c'est pourquoi je vai etre le plus clair possible...voila...Je suis le Kyuubi no Yoko, le demon qui a attaqué Konoha il y a de cela 18ans... il est scellé en moi depuis ce jour.

_#bonjour le tact#_

_°j'en ai marre des sous entendus...et puis la pillule passera plus vite comme ca°_

_#moui m'enfin ya des manieres moins directes d'etre direct#_

_°comme?°_

_#euh...etre indirect?...sortir la belle histoire de Yondaime, du vilain Kyuubi et d'un petit bébé né le meme jour#_

_°c'est du pareil au meme, ils vont faire le rapprochement, c'est plus court c'est tout...et je ne tiens pas a etre pri en pitié...°_

C'est un etalage de grandes bouches ouvertes, pour Tenten,Kiba, Lee, Shoji, Ino, des yeux qui s'abaissent pour Hinata rougissante, Neji et Shino comme a leur habitudes ne laissent rien paraitre (les deux , ayant ue affiliation particuliere pour la reconnaissance de chakkra, voyant leur doute confirmés), Shika, une mine ennuyé pour le blond disant clairement son galeeeere.

-Tiens tu vois! meme pour eux tu es un monstre a present! un sourire malsain et victorieux ornait ses levres.

-Vous parlez trop! la voix imperieuse du Hyuga la fit taire, rejoignant Naruto Sasuke et Sakura.

-Vrai!! c'est le gars le plus cool que je connaisse!! pas question de le lacher! ajouta Lee en courant, rejoint par la fille aux macarons

-C'est vrai, j'vois pas ou est l'mal, il a rien fait not'pot!

-Arf!

-Na..Naruto est notre ami!

Kiba et Akamaru suivis par Hinata etaient a presents face a la face avec les autres. Les autres virent a leur tour, Shikamaru avec Shoji, Shino. Tous entouraient a present le blond, qui souriait, profondement heureux a present, tous ses amis avaient confiance en lui, aucun n'avait pensé à le rejeter pour sa difference, aussi il souffla un merci bas mais que tous entendirent, Sakura essuyait le sang de son visage alors que la plair etait deja refermée. Kakashi, soupira et ne put s'empecher de sourire sous son masque, content que son jeune eleve puisse trouver ce bonheur qui lui avait toujours été refusé. Il savait que le blond inspiré toujours la confiance a ceux qu'il rencontrait c'est pourquoi personne ne pourrait l'abandonner.

-Tsssss! Tout ca c'est des fautaises! Il aurait mieux valu qu'on le tue quand il etait encore pet...

BAAF Une claque monumentale s'abattait sur sa joue alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, la mettant a genous. Ce n'etait personne de l'assemblée qui avait agi, devant elle se tenait la Godaime, la main toujours en l'air dans le prolongement de son geste. Son regard etait severe et en colere.

-La seule personne qui ai le droit de vie ou de mort dans ce village...c'est moi! Desobeirais tu a ton Hokage? Tu baffoue les dernieres volontés du Yondaïme et continue avec moi! J'ai honte pour toi...Vas t'en! tout de suite!

L'autre femme, n'attendant pas son reste, parti sans ajouter mot, face a au chef du village. Celle-ci se tourna vers les autres.

-pardonnez mon retard, j'etais occupée.

Jiraya arrivé en meme temps qu'elle: -Tu parle, tu ronflais litteralement surtes dossiers! Si je t'avais pas reveillé tu serai jamais venue!

Grosse veine pulse sur la tempe de la Godaime, qui envoie de son legendaire coup de poingt valdinguer le ninja pervers vers la lune. Un aclat de rire se fait entendre sepuis le mileu du groupe. Naruto se tiens les cotes completement hilare. L'atmosphere se detend finalment et d'autres se mettent a rire a leur tour.

-Que la fete COMMENCE!! c'est le patron d'ichiraku qui annonce! il met alors la musique, et va aux fourneaux pret a repondre aux commandes.

Le groupe rejoint le comptoir.

--------------------------------------------------

-Merci a tous pour cette surprise! fit le blond avec un grand sourire

-Ouai, on a un peu loupé notre effet mais bon ce qui compte...Yamato fut coupé dans sa phrase par le hurlement de Lee.

-ALCOOOL A VOLONTEEEE!!!!

-AH non! Hors de question! ils virent Gaï et Tenten le poursuivre pour l'empecher de boire.

-Ha Ha hA!!! ya des choses qui n'ont pas changées

-Narutooooo?? Ino, Sakura, et Tenten qui avait abandonné Gaï, s'apprcherent de lui... On a vu que tu avait un tatouage???

-Ah! oui! regardez! il leur montra son bras, les filles etaient en totale admirations, les yeux brillants... C'est un souvenir de mon voyage!

-Il est booooo! Avec Passion, waw ca c'est carrement genial...

-Sakura...tu bave...risqua Tenten

Kakashi un autre pervers, intrigués par cet attroupant hinabituellement concentré de personnes du sexe opposé pres de leur blond attitré vinrent jeter un coup d'oeil...puis une lueur lubrique apparut dans leur yeux...

Chacun 'un coté du brun,Ils se pencherent a ses oreilles.

-Passion hein?? fit l'homme aux cheveux blancs

-C'est pour quiiiii? rencherit l'argenté

-Allez tu peut me le dire a moi! Comment elle s'appelle?? il lui donnait du coude a present

-Hein?? elle qui? euh?

_#au secours#_

-Mais vous allez arreter de l'embeter oui? fit tsunade, une bouteille bien entamée de sake a la main. Vous l'genez a la fin! hein Naruto!? Viens avec tata Tsunade! Tu sais que tu peut me faire confiance a moi.

-HEY NARUTO!! c'est Kiba qui l'appelait, lui permettant d'echapper a la prise de la "vieille", et apparement joyeux. Dis? Si t'as un r'nard dans l'bide, ca veut dire que tu peut boire pour deux héhé...DES VERRES!

-JE dirais meme que grace a elle je tiens deux fois mieux l'alcool que toi!!

-Elle? C'est une femelle? HAHAHAHA Mais a force d'ecouter penser une nana t'es sure que t'es pas homo? MWOUAAHAHAHAHAHA, ecroulé de rire le Kiba, alors qu'Hinata tente de le relever.

_#touché mais apres ca tu peut etre sure qu'ils vont essayer de te saouler, on plus en vrai tu supporte pas l'alcool# _

_°j'ai dit ca comme ca, tu m'aide°_

_#sauf si jai pas envie...de toute facon au bout d'un moment meme moi j'peux plus rien pour toi...et la tu sais ce qui arrive pas vrai.#_

_°gloups...avait pas pensé a ca°_

Naruto, s'approcha de Sasuke, et lui dit doucement: -Euh, Quand tu sent que je suis plus tres net...empeche moi de boire stp...

Sasuke leva un sourcil, -Et pourquoi ca dobe?

-Parceque euh...comment dire...quand je suis saoul...j'sais absolument pas ske j'fais, et le lendemain plus rien...

Le brun deglutit, et acquiessa, d'un grogrement, il ne comptait pas boire de toute facon. Il été au courant pour la fete, mais il preferai rester lucide et surveiller son blond, en rejetnat les avances d'Ino et Sakura. Apres tout il ne tenait pas a le voire se jeter sur tout le monde... Mais une oreille plus indiscrete que les autres fit passer le message a d'autres oreilles, et c'est ainsi que le blond mine de rien, se vit offrir des verres de la part de tout le monde, Tsunade et les autres filles se faisant un devoir de remplir son verre des qu'ils le jugeaient trop vide...Gaï avait reussi a ramené Lee a la raison et celui ci dansait seul au mileu. Iruka tirait Kakashi par le col pour l'empecher de faire un streap-tease, alors que Jiraya faisait boire Tsunade pour qu'elle en face un. Shoji mangeait et Shikamaru s'endormait a coté de lui. Asuma et Kurenai etaient rentrés tot pretextant que la petite attendait. Neji et Shino bavardaient (c'est dire si ca devait etre interessant le dialogue entre eux) Kiba etait plié de rire sans savoir pourquoi, ou tantot dansait avec Hinata.

Et, comme l'on s'y attendait, il arriva le moment ou Naruto ne fut plus sobre (autrement dit le moment ou il est pété complet).

-LES Mecs Action ou verité!!! criaient les filles

-Action!! hurla Kiba avec Naruto

-Foutez Sasuke a poil!!! WEEEE!!!!

-Hors de question!!! fit le brun

-Alors fautez naruto a poil!!!

-Quoi??? Mais deja le blond se retrouvait torse-nu, totalement out et ne comprnant qu'a moitié ce qui lui arrivait. Le brun le choppa alors par le bras.

-Bon on rentre, jcrois que ca ira comme ca...

-oooooooo le pas drole!!! firent les filles ensemble. Ce qui ne l'empecha pas de recuperer le T-shirt de Naruto et l'emmener a sa suite dehors.

-Kiba-chan...il est temps de rentrer...tu as assez bu...

Hinata tirait son petit ami, completement plein, par le bras alors que celui ci allait desesperement vers le renard, avant qu'il s'en aille.

-Hé mec, t'sais quoi? que t'ai un demon implanté dans l'bide ou le fils du diable enfoncé dans l'cul, ben t'sera toujours mon enfoiré de pote, pas vrai Hina-chan??

-euh oui Kiba, c'est pas tres poli mais c'est ca

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, puis fut entrainé par le brun en lancant un bonne nuit.Celui-ci traina donc son fardeau dans les rues de Konoha, le trainant par la main alors que celui-ci se laissait totalement faire. Arrivé devant la porte de la grande maison, il s'arreta pour ouvrir mais il sembla que l'autre ne s'en été pas rendu compte puisqu'il avait continué a avancer jusqu'a se cogner et rester torse contre dos avec le brun. Celui ci se figea un instant a ce contact, et encore plus lorsqu'il sentit des brasentourer son ventre, puis un murmure dans un soufle qui le fit frissoner a son oreille. Il se retourna vivement vers la source de ce "malaise"

-j't'aime beaucoup toi tu sais! il lui avait dit ca en levant les yeux pour planter son regard bleu dans ceux d'onix.

-...

-Et toi aussi j't'aime! Dis donc vous vous ressemblez vachement hein?! Naruto semblait parler a quelqu'un qui n'existe pas et qui n'etait certainement que le fruit de sa vision devenue double...

il se leva alors un peu sur ces pieds, et fit une bise sur la joue du brun, puis s'approcha de son oreille. -Mais t'sais quoi? c'est quoi que je prefere!

LEs pensées dans la tete du brun se precipitaient et s'affolaient, que fallait il penser de la declaration d'un homme dont les yeux trahissaient clairement l'etat d'evrieté. l'acool le faisait il divaguer simplement ou lui faisait dire ce qu'il pensait?? _**""la question c'est plutot est-ce qu'il faut en profiter?...apres tout ce serai pas comme si il n'etait pas consentant...""** ""wé mais il se rappelerai de rien...c'est carrement pas net comme pensées ca..."" ""**REUNION SPECIALE DU CONSEIL!!!! le violer ici et maintenant kit a s'qu'il se souvienne de rien: 50voix, le coucher calmement dans son lit et essayer de dormir: 50voix, attendre qu'il soit un peu plus concient: 0voix, faire une tite bouffe pour changer les idées: 10voix...egalité des votes! qui sont les cons qui pensent a bouffer??!!! "" **_

Et, comme pour repondre a ces question, Kyuubi qui sentait que ca risquait de degenerer, choisi d'intervenir, histoire de le rappeler a l'ordre, c'est pourquoi, alors que Sasuke fixait toujours les yeux de son blond, il vit, furtivement mais nettement, le bleu azureen virer un instant au rouge sang avant de retrouver leur couleur originelle. Il fut alors dissuader de toute tentative. Et, au meme instant, il sentit le corps en face se faire mou, et les yeux se fermer, puis retomber mollement contre lui. Il n'eut que le temps de le soutenir avant de le prndre dans ses bras, ne pouvant s'empecher de voire l'image d'un mari portant sa femme, en poussant la porte, puis de se plaindre interieurement sur la non resistance a l'alcool du blond.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin du chapitre 9!**

**Mais que va t'il se passer cette nuit? Sasuke resistera t'il a la tentation? Kyuubi pourra t'elle proteger son renardeau?**

**Vous le saurez si vous liser la suite de Masques retrouvailles (le nom et trop laid je sais mais ct tro galere d'en trouver un bien)**

Toya-chan: j'aurai quand meme bien aimé voire le striptease jusqu'au bout...

NAnou-chan: pense aux ames sensibles qui regardent...

Naruto: hey? comment je dois le prendre?

Toya-chan: c vrai ca! et puis la liberté d'expression hein???

Sasuke: Nanou a raison, j'ai l'exlusivité sur le corps de Naru-chan

Nanou: j'entendai par la evité le bugg de l'an 2007 a cause de la bave qui abime les circuits...

Toya-chan: ah... bon reviews??? ze suis triste kan z'en ai po...


	10. Chapter 10: nuit de rêves

_**Chapitre 10:**_

Sasuke, toujours portant l'etre aimé au creu de ses bras, le monta jusqu'a la chambre, et le deposa sur son futon, jugeant preferable de ne pas le changer (enfin a part enlever les pompes, et vu qu'il a toujours pas son haut), il se contenta de le couvrir, et quant a lui se mettre en calecon pour dormir. Malheureusement pour lui, le sommeil ne vint pas...il repensait sans cesse a l'episode de tout a l'heure, et bien que Naruto ne disposait pas de tous ces esprit, il y voyait un peu d'espoir. Le sharingan se contenta donc d'ecouter la respiration reguliere et paisible de son compagnon qui a aucun moment ne s'etait reveillé...

Quelques deux ou trois heures passerent ainsi, sans qu'il puisse fermer l'oeil, se concentrant sur les bruit exterieurs...les grillons qui crissaient a la douceur de la nuit, le "plong" regulier du bambou de la fontaine qui touche la pierre, l'ecoulement de l'eau. il fixait l'eclat de la lune qui se refletait dans l'eau, ondulant dans les faibles remous, un autre bruit attira alors son attention, un froissement de tissu, puis un autre...

Sasuke changea de position pour etre face au futon, et vit son "ami" s'agiter dans son sommeil, il remuait sans cesse, et avait les sourcils froncés, perdus dans ses reves ou cauchemard il n'en savait rien. Puis vint un gemissement, a present envahi par la curiosité, et aussi une once d'inquietude il sortit de son lit pour s'agenouiller a la tete du futon. La sueur perlait sur le visage de Naruto, et il haletait, un murmure "arrette...non..."

_""qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive? de quoi reve t'il? il tremble..., il aurait pri froid hier? "" _

Il se pencha alors, et voulut poser sa main sur son front pour mesurer sa temperature, mais une main saisit brusquement la sienne, interloqué, il fixa alors le visage du blond, et ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter, deux yeux bien ouverts le regarder, mais c'etait leur eclat rouge sang et cette pupille fendue qui avait provoqué sa reaction. Puis une voix s'eleva de sa bouche, mais ce n'etait pas la sienne, celle si etait feminine et fpuissante

-Tu te demande a quoi il pense...puisque tu tiens a le savoir, je vais te montrer!

Le brun n'eut le temps de riposter que tout devint noir autour de lui! Il se sentit sombrer dans les meandres de l'inconscience et de son esprit, emporté dans une sorte de tourbillon, sans le moindre repere.

----------------------------

ALors il sentit enfin le sol sous ses pieds, il n'etait plus dans sa chambre puisqu'il pouvait sentir la terre humide sous ses pieds. Cherchant une explication il regardais le monde autour de lui. Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait. C'etait bien Konoha devant lui, on voyait la tour de l'hokage au loin, il se trouvait donc hors du village, et, a en juger par les barrieres sous lui, il s'en trouvait a la limite; Une minute?! SOUS LUI?!

_""bon sang c'est quoi ca??"" _

Il vit alors ce qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'a present, les toits en feu malgré la bruit battante, des murs ravagés, les villageois affolés courir dans les rues dans la direction opposée a la sienne, les enfants pleurer, et d'autres, des ninjas, courir vers lui. Il sentit des projectiles lancés sur lui sans jamais l'atteindre, les ninja s'echiner a lancer des jutsu l'effleurant a peine, et le blessant encore moins. Soudain, il se retrouvant face a une grenouille, gigantesque, si on la comparait aux homme a coté, mais plus petite que lui. Il vit alors quelqu'un sur le dos du batracien, et la se fut le declic! Il comprit! Il etait le Kyuubi no Yoko, ou du moins se trouvait il dans son corps, qu'il ne pouvait controler et qui semblait penser separement de lui meme. L'homme en face, avec sa cape blanche au flammes rouges, et ces cheveux blond n'etait autre que le Quatrieme. Deux boules d'energies tourbillonnantes se formerent dans les mains de son adversaire qui les projeta sur lui, forcant le renard a reculer.

Sasuke independant de la scene, fixait celui qu'il savait a present comme le pere de son blond a lui, ecoutant ses paroles.

Yondaïme sauta alors de la tete de Gama-bunta et atteri en souplesse sur le sol. l'enorme renard rouge rugit d'un bruit terrifiants en continuant de s'approcher du village.

-Yondaïme!!

Lappelé, se retourna et vit son subordonné courir vers lui, tenant un petit paquet emmitoufflé dans des couvertures et qu'il protegait de la pluie. Son visage parut s'illuminer alors que l'autre venait plus pres.

-Ce...est-ce bien ce que je crois?

-Oui Hokage-sama, c'est votre fils, elle a insisté pour que vous le voyiez au plus vite!

Yondaime s'approcha des couverture que l'autre lui avait passé, et Sasuke vit son sourire attendri devant ce tresor.

-Il faudra l'eloigner vite d'ici...ca risque d'etre dangereux...une derniere chose...

Il parut un instant triste et hesitant, puis releva les yeux l'homme malgré le demon dont les queues fouttaient l'air, provoquant d'enormes bourrasques qui arrachaient des arbres a chaque fois.

-Faites-lui mes adieux ...mais surtout...dites lui que je l'aime!

-Que...Quoi??

Brusquement, l'atmosphere se fit plus lourde, une immense fluctaution de chakkra emplissait l'air, Yondaïme se tourna vers le renard et vit une immense boule d'energie incandescante se former au niveau de sa gueule.

-Qu'est-ce-que..?

_""pas ca nooooon"" _pensa Sasuke totalement impuissant, mais voyant la cible a travers les yeux du fauve.

Le Yondaïme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la boule partait, a toute vitesse vers le village, dans un boucan infernale, un rayon lumineux traversa le ciel vers le village...puis une immense explosion...

Au loin une voix retentit: -Mon Dieu non! C'est terrible! L'Ho...l'hopital est detruit!!!...il ne reste plus rien!!...

-Hokage-sama, le batiment a ete reduit en cendres...il n'y a pas de survivants...

Le chef de village s'effondra, tombant a genoux, serrant toujours son nouveau-né au creux de ses bras...les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus le temps de pleurer, il se ressaisit et se releva, plus determiné que jamais. Lorsqu'il vit tous les regards sur lui, son regard alterna entre le village,... le renard,... et la petite chose dans les couvertures...

Il se retourna , et d'un pas il fit face a la bete et concentra son chakkra et entama une longue serie de signes

-Allez...

-Quest-ce que tu compte faire Yoni? fit la grenouille qui pointait son sabre vers le renard.

-Quelquechose qui restera dans les annales...

-Yondaïme!!

Soudain,... tout devint noir...

_""Oh non pas encore""_

_----------------------------------_

_"" ou suis-je cette fois?""_

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, une voix lui repondit, le meme timbre qu'avant, mais plus doux,maternel. _# a vrai dire pas bien loin de tout a l'heure, mais a une autre epoque#_

_""qui...qui etes vous?pourquoi je suis la? c'est Kyuubi?""_

_#exact! c'est bien moi...tu es la parceque tu le souhaitais...et nous sommes dans ses souvenirs, qui ce soirs sont ces reves...en simples spectateurs#_

_""co...comment ca?""_

_#shhhhhht...regaarde#_

Sasuke, avait repri son allure habituelle, il se trouvait a present dans une ruelle de Konoha, qu'il avait deja emprunté en de rares occasions. Au fond, un petit attroupement etait assamblé, parlant fort et avec colere, devant un mur regardant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voire, a cause d'une poubelle. Il decida de s'approcher, et ce qu'il vit le bouleversa. Un petit enfant, qui devait a peine avoir six ou sept ans, qui avait eté poussé par terre par le groupe qui devait avoir tous pres d'une quinzaine d'année voire la vingtaine. Cet enfant, c'etait Naruto, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses grands yeux bleus, les petites marques sur ces joues, c'etait bien lui, a l'epoques ou ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, ou peu etre de vue.

-Laissez-moi rentrer! j'ai rien fait! s'ecrait il

-Si tu m'a bousculer, tu merite une correction espece d'enfant maudit! retorqua un des plus agés

-j'ai rien fait! c'est vous qui m'avait poussés! et je suis pas maudit!

-Tais toi! comment ose tu me parler, espece de ...

-de quoi?!

Il s'avanca vers lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes qui refit perdre l'equilibre au blondinet qui rencontra le mur.

Sasuke voulut intervenir et courut vers le tirant pour lui balancer son poingt en pleine face, mais il le traversa comme s'il etait fait de vent. Il se rendit alors a l'evidence, malgré qu'il soit dans son propre corps, ce n'etait qu'un souvenir, il ne pouvait rien faire, portant il l'aurait tant voulu...elle l'avait dit...en simple spectateur... il ne put alors que regarder ce qui se deroulait sous ses yeux. Le meme jeune, auquel les autres semblaient obeir, s'avanca et saisit l'enfant par le col, le faisant remonter contre le mur, jusqu'a sa hauteur et lui faisant par la meme quitter le sol. Il approcha son visage tout pres de petit, qui se detourna, les deux les yeux fermés, les mains serrées sur le bras qui le retenait.

-de moins que rien! tu n'existe meme pas pour ce village!...de petite merde...tu vas en baver... lui susurra t'il a l'oreille.

Le coup partit, recut en plein ventre par le gamin, qui serrait encore plus les dents sous la douleur cuisante, un deuxieme coup vint, sur sa face cette fois, l'assomant un peu.

-Et bien il est pas si terrible que ca finalementle gamin qui fait peur a tout le monde! hein les mecs hahaha (les autres rirent a leur tour), alors? tu dis plus rien...Regarde moi quand je te parle!

L'ushiwa bouillonait de rage, mais il vit soudain l'expression de l'agresseur changé, passant du mepri a la frayeur, il dirigea son regard d'onix vers ceux azureen et se petrifia, ils n'etaient plus bleus une fois de plus, c'etaient les yeux de kyuubi, en partie du moins, les rendant d'un bleu teinté d'orange sauvage, plissant sa pupille. Les canines semblaient un peu plus longue que la normale et il vit les griffes se planter dans le bras de son adversaire, au sang! Celui-ci lacha l'enfant qui retomba sur le sol sans menagement avec un petit hoquet sous le choc, reprenant son apparence normale.

-Saloperie! allez les gars on decampe! mais avant...

le jeune homme ramassa une pierre au sol avec un sourire sournois, et ses acolytes firent de meme, puis ils jetterent leurs armes sur Naruto, qui se recroquevilla pour se proteger le visage. Leur oeuvre finie ils quitterent la ruelle, fiers d'eux et assez rapidement quand meme...

Sasuke avanca vers l'enfant et vit qu'il pleurait et s'agenouilla pres de lui, voulant le prendre dans ses bras ou lui dire des mots reconfortant comme sa mere le faisait pour lui quand il avait mal. Le garconnet au cheveux d'or se redressa apres quelques minutes, pleurant toujours, il serrait les poingts s'en faisant blanchir les jointures, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, mais avec une expression plus determinée que jamais, comme il venait de la voire un peu plus tot

-Un jour...je leur montrerai a tous! Ils verront que j'existe! Je deviendrai Hokage!

Apres ca il partit en courant de la ruelle pour rentrer chez lui, laissant l'autre a sa place.

_#cette fois la, c'est la premiere fois que j'intervenais...# _

_""...pourquoi...""_

_#mh?...#_

_"_

_"pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue de sourire, il ne confie jamais rien...""_

_#c'est la meilleure defense qu'il ai trouvé face a la douleur...chacun ses reactions face a la souffrace...toi, tout a perdu les tiens et tu t'es refugié dans la solitude...moi... j'ai sombré dans la folie...et lui, n'ayant jamais eut personne...il a tout fait pour fuire la solitude...il est venu se refugier pres de moi, enfin petit il le faisait inconsciement bien sur, comme cette fois fois...enfin bref... ce n'est pas fini# _

_""Attend!"" _

_#quoi?# _

_'''on est bien dans ces souvenirs, mais tout a l'heure, au debut c'etait le tien, pourquoi il en reve alors?""_

_#tu as raison, c'est ma memoire,...mais un jour il a voulu savoir...pour ses parents..., et je lui ai montré...depuis c'est aussi un souvenir a lui...malgré ce qu'il a vu il ne m'a pas detesté... je lui ai demandé pourquoi...il m'a juste repondu que 'etait mieux d'etre seuls a deux...son reve change c'est reparti# _

_--------------------------------------------_

Le brun se reveilla alors une fois de plus, cette fois dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans un corps qui n'etait pas non plus le sien. La piece etait sombre et il se trouvait au milieu mais ne touchait pas le sol. Ses mains etait attachées au dessus de lui, le suspendant. le regard de son receptacle etait posé au sol, il vit donc qu'il etait torse nu, et a la couleur de la peau,mais aussi au vue du sceau sur son ventre, il sut qu'il etait en Naruto.

_""kyubbi? ou sommes nous?""_

_#dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki...lors de son enlevement...l'episode de ce soir l'a marqué plus qu'il ne l'a montré...meme a moi...pour qu'il repasse ce reve, comme a chaque fois que quelquechose lui fait mal ...on va avoir de la visite#_

Effectivement, au meme instant, la porte grinca, laissant apparaitre trois ombres qui entrerent alors que le captif les regardait approcher. Sasuke ne les reconnait pas mais il sentit le corps se raidir a leur approche, essayant de se debattre. Puis il les reconnu...le premier etait un homme de grande taille qui s'appelait Kakuzu, aujourd'hui mort, le second, plus grand, avait une forte ressemblance a un requin, et une enorme epee dans le dos n'etait autre que Kizame, le troisieme le plus petit, l'Ushiwa l'aurait reconnu entre milles, avec le meme manteau noir au nuages rouge que les autres, de longs cheveux attachés en par un ruban rouge, des traits creusant ses yeux...Itachi...son frere.

-Alors Uzumaki Naruto...heureux de te revoir...tu n'es plus avec mon cher petit frere, il semble qu'il prefere les serpents à toi...(il lui passa la main sur la joue du jinchuriki)

Naruto se debattit un peu plus fort, et lui cracha en plein visage. L'autre s'essuya alors que Kizame lui assena une grande claque.

-hu! Tu as de la chance tout n'est pas encore pret du coup on ne pourra pas te tuer tout de suite, je m'en serai pourtant fait un plaisir...il m'en aurait voulu un peu plus...tssss! en tout cas tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience, alors que nous a defaut de te tuer on peut te faire souffrir un peu...histoire de tester ce fameux pouvoir de regeneration dont tu dispose...et bien sur ce je te laisse au bons soins de Kakuzu...a un de ces jours!

Il se dirigea vers la porte accompagné de Kizame, mais s'arreta sur le seuil, d'où il lanca: -un dernier mot, les chaines absorbent le chakkra a chak emission...meme Kyuubi aura du mal a te soigner. Amusez vous bien...

Il sortirent enfin, le sourire malsain de son tortionnaire etait plus qu'inquietant, il sortit un fouet, ainsi qu'un fer, qu'il mit dans un feu qui se trouvait derriere le blond, caché a sa vue...

S'ensuivit une longue sceance de torture ou Naruto ne criait pas, se mordant les levres au sang sous les coups de fouets, puis soudain, une atroce douleur au niveau de l'omoplate, le fer rouge brulait sa peau

-Sa...

Sous la douleur il perdit connaissance.

_""Naruto...""_

--------------------------------------

Ils avaient a nouveau changés de place, il etait toujours en Naruto mais il etait au bord d'une cascade, un vieil homme a l'air profondement sage se tenait en face de lui, au mileu de l'eau en position de meditation mais les yeux bien ouvert et parlait pas Naruto qui avait une fleur dans la main. Sasuke en deduit que Naruto s'entrainait, jusqu'a ce qu'un groupe d'enfant arrive, le tirant de partout, le vieil homme sourit, et Naruto riait sous les babillages des enfants qui voulaient jouer avec lui et quil les entrainent parcequ'il etait le monsieur le plus fort du village.

-Naru-chan! Naru-chan!! Apprend nous!! On joue a se battre?

-Dit? on peut voire Madame Kyuubi?? Elle est comment? Pourquoi on la voit jamais?

-ha hah ha Non malheureusement, elle est coincé dans mon ventre...

-Tanpis alors mais faudra lui dire bonjour alors! Aller on joue!

-j'y manquerai pas!...d'ailleur elle dit que vous devriez peut etre rentrer gouter, il est l'heure!

-WEEEEEEEE crierent il tous ensemble

Sasuke fut profondement heureux de voire le blond qui riait au eclats en acceptant la proposition, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'equipe 7 il ne l'avait jamais rire d'aussi bon coeur, et trouvait cela trop rare, ca lui manquait finalement.

_""C'est mizu n'est ce pas?""_

_#oui...le vieux c'est l'homme qui l'a retrouvé presque mort dans la foret pres de chez lui quelques semaines plut tot lorsqu'il a reussi a s'enfuir, et eux, ce sont les enfants du village, ils n'arretaient pas de vouloir voire le grand renard, et demandaient sans cesse ce que je faisais, la bas il n'y avait pas de faux sourires, pourtant quelquechose manquait a son bonheur...#_

_""quoi?""_

_#un peu de patience, je connais ce reve, tu devrai comprendre assez vite...# _

Une petite fille etait restée et lui tenait la manche

-Dis, Naru-chan...tu restera pour toujours avec nous?

Le blond s'assombri un peu mais lui repondit en souriant:

-Malheureusement non, bientot moi aussi je devrais rentrer chez moi,et puis j'ai quelqu'un a retrouver..., mais en attendant je serai la pour jouer avec vous, et je penserai toujours a vous! il posa sa main sur sa petite tete, passant la fleur derriere l'oreille de la fillette, elle lui rendit son sourire.

-C'est ton amoureuse?

-haha peut etre bien! il plia les genoux pour etre a son niveau, lui ebourrifant gentiment le cuir cheveulu.

-Dommage, je voulais que tu sois mon deuxieme mari

-Deuxieme?? il prit une moue boudeuse et surprise

-Bah oui, parceque d'abors ya Yasu et en troisieme c'est Toru, mais faut pas le dire!

-Ha ha ha, Promis!

-Merci Naru-chan! le petite lui fit une bise sur la joue, et partit vers les autres a vive allure, mais se retourna en cours de route, moi non plus je t'oublierai jamais, promi tu sera toujours ici! Elle venait de poser sa main sur son coeur et repartit rejoindre ses amis en riant.

Le blond sourit puis tout redevint flou et de nouveau noir.

-------------------------------

Cette fois il marchais, il etait bien plus jeune, dans les dix ans peu etre moins, sur le coté de la route, il y avait un chemin qui menait a un petit ponton, sur ce ponton, un enfant etait assis, les pieds au dessus de l'eau, les yeux perdus dans le lac. Sasuke le reconnut aussitot, c'etait lui meme, au meme age que Naruto, il venait souvent ici apres la mort de ses parents, c'etait son refuge personnel, ou il pouvait se laisser aller a toutes ses emotions, montrer son vrai visage. Naruto s'arreta, et continua de regarder le petit brun, puis celui ci se retourna, alors Naruto lui tira la langue et lui fit une grimace en reponse, puis se retourna, tout comme le blond. Cette scene Sasuke s'en souvenait, il se souvenait avoir sourit apres, et a present il savait que le blond en avait fait de meme. Mais a cet instant quelquechose le troubla, normalement, apres cela le blond reprenait sa route, mais la il descendit le petit chemin, et commenca a s'avancer sur le ponton jusqu'a se tenir debout derriere le petit brun.

_""je...je ne me souvient pas de ca...""_

_#c'est normal... ce n'est plus tout a fait un souvenir...#_

_""mais encore?""_

_# c'est un rêve...#_

L'enfant a la peau pale le regarda, et le blondinet vint s'assoir a ses coté, les pieds dans le vide, regardant l'eau a son tour. Le petit blond posa alors sa main sur celle de l'autre petit garcon, et l'autre lui repondit, la serrant dans la sienne. ils se sourirent doucement, et regarderent en silence le soleil continuer sa descente.

_""je ne comprend pas...""_

_#c'est pourtant simple...il savait que tu etait seul toi aussi, il se disait que vous vous ressembliez, que peu etre, tu comprendrait ce qu'il ressentait...#_

_""mais il n"est jamais venu...""_

_#peur du rejet...tu sais, il t'admirait, parceque tu ne pleurait pas, il te trouvait fort, a l'academie, vous etes devenus rivaux, il a tout fait pour etre a ton niveau et te surpasser, ta reconnaissance comptant plus que toutes les autres a ses yeux, puis tu lui a sauvé la vie, il a sauvé la tienne, et vous etes devenus amis, et tu lui a demandé de t'affronter, ce jour la il etait heureux, et puis tu es parti, alors il a commencé a s"entrainer, parcequ'il avait promi de te ramener, et qu'il devait tenir sa promesse, mais plus que celle de Sakura, il y avait celle qu'il c'etait faite, pour tout te dire je ne sais pas s'il serait revenu a Konoha s'il ne t'avais pas retrouvé...c'est grace a toi s'il a tenu ces dernieres années...tu compte bien plus a ses yeux que ce que tu ne peux l'imaginer...tu es quelqu'un de bien, je voulais en etre sure, et je sais maintenant que tu ne le fera pas souffrir,et je sais aussi ce que tu ressent pour lui (sourire interieur)...je comptrends son choix...#_

_"" tu voulais...attend c'etait une sorte de test? qu'entends tu par son choix?,"" il avait rougi au paroles de la demone mais ne preferait rien ajouter, sachant qu'elle ne le trahirait pas._

_# Desolé Sasuke-kun...mais le reve s'arrette ici, il est temps de rejoindre ton corps (plus joyeusement) que dirais Naruto s'il te trouvais a coté de lui a son reveil...au revoir # _

Sasuke se sentit reprendre peu a peu conscience, et s'apercut qu'il etait tombé, sa tete posée contre celle du blond, il se releva doucement, pestant interieurement contre son corps enkylosé, tout en ne reveillant pas le blond, qui avait retrouvé ube respiration plus calme. L'ushiwa fixa la montre sur le mur, il avait passé 1H et demi dans la tete du renardeau. En un soupir qui se transforma en baillement, Il rejoignit son lit doucrment et s'allongea, s'appretant a dormir, mais ce fut sans compter le leger ronflement que commenca d'emettre le blond, malgré cela, il s'endormi rapidement, vaincu par la fatigue, revpyant dans ses propres reves la scene du ponton...

-----------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

**Yataaa chap 1à bouclé!!! Alors vous avez aimé? oui bon je sais il est beaucoup plus court que le precedent mais vous compendrai bien qu'il etait impensable de balancer la journée suivante apres ca...**

**Comme Naru avait peu detaillé ses aventures j'me suis dit que c'etait l'occasion... J'avoue aussi que je n'aime pas trop l'idée de faire boire Naruto mais une fois de plus c'etait pour le bien de notre histoire, et a la base le scenario etait bien pire et assez comique, et pour changer un peu c'etait Sasuke qui penait tout...lol...j'adore le faire souffrir niark niark**...

Sasuke: Sadique!

Toya-chan: Avais qu'a pas partir et abandonner Naru-chan

Sasuke: mais on avais rompu!

Toya-chan: ...euh...

Nanou-chan: sasu tu te trompe de replique ca c'est dans friends!

Sasuke: euh wé...Mais j'etait aveuglé par la vengeance, et je suis revenu!

Toya-chan: ca m'fais une belle jambe

Sasuke: J'vais exploser mon frere tout ca c'est de sa faute!

Toya-chan: Sage decision!

Kyuubi: si tu creve et que renardeau souffre encore a cause de toi,j'etripe Itachi moi meme,je creuse ta tombe, je te ramene de l'enfer par la peau du cul et je te tue moi meme! c'est green!?

Sasuke: glups...super green!...

Kyuubi: bien...puisqu'on se comprend tous les deux...**_reviews_** pour la dame, qui se plaint de ne pas en avoir assez!


	11. Chapter 11: Reveil et mission

_**Navrée pour ceux qui avait esperé que la nuit se passerai autrement,eh oui Kyuubi est machiavelique pour son Naru-chan!!!, une vraie mere poule ah lala, mais bon elle sera peu etre plus consiliante par la suite...qui sait... j'ai egalement longuement hesité a envoyer Sasuke manger comme le penser 10 voix du conseil des mini-sasuke mais, apres relecture de l'ancien chapitre, et dans ma grande generosité j'ai concedé au pauvre Ushiwa une nuit de repos "descente".**_

_**Merci a Yumi, Dja-chan et Nekosan, Lumineko, Nozik et Sanzo-sama, Naviek, Taru, Mari et ally2324 mais encore Nanami74 et Maeve Fantaisie, pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent a continuer d'ecrire (pfiou dur de remercier tout le monde...)!**_

_**Ceci etant dit, je ne suis plus en partielles donc ca devrait aller plus vite YES! Desolée pour le retard mais j'etais au ski c'est ca les vacances!!! **_

_**Donc debut du chapitre 11, reveil matin, apres fete.**_

_**Chapitre 11**_

Ce matin, la comme tout les matins de la vie de Sasuke Uchiwa, le reveil sonna de bonne heure. Sasuke reveillé en sursaut par le bruit intempestif, je cite: _DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNG! DRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!!!!! (Nanou-chan: wa tu fais bien les onomatopée... Toya-chan: wé je sais ...Nanou-chan: Ironie toya...Ironie...),_ il se leva un peu trop brusquement de son lit, ce qui eut pour effet de renverser ledit reveil, qui chuta irremediablement sous le lit, continuant son tintamarre inscessant. Avant que Sasuke ne se penche pour rattraper le fautif, accroupi, il vit une main bronzée passer pres de son epaule, attraper son lit au saumier, et le lever brusquement, matelas contre le mur, puis d'un pas nonchalant saisir le reveil matin, et l'envoyer par la fenetre droit dans le peit bassin reveiller les poissons _(ce qui, en onomatopée, done ca: DRIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiBlblblblblbprkchhh) _.-NON MAIS CA V...a l'aura meutriere qui entourait l'autre il jugea intelligent de ne pas continuer. OO, Sasuke regarda alors son ami, qui avait toujours les yeux clos, faire un mince sourire devant le silence puis repartir de la ou il venait pour rejoindre la chaleur de son futon et se rendormir...

-OO...""_note pour plus tard: ne jamais, jamais reveiller Naruto, ou dans un cas d'extreme urgence, le faire de preference en douceur, ou a distance...""_

Le brun ebene sortit discretement de la chambre, vers la cuisine prendre son petit dejeuner.Il prepara du café pour lui et du lait pour le blond en esperant qu'il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, puis mit pain et confiotes et autres sur la table, et entama de faire cuire des oeufs (_au plat miaaaaaaaaaam, nanouchan: toya tu bave...) _, du bruit se fit entendre dans l'escalier, Sasuke se tourna pour voire entrer l'arrivant. Naruto, avancer au feeling, a voire ses yeux nebuleux on croirait qu'il avait laisser son cerveau sur l'oreiller. Il avancait lentement, l'air de suivre une odeur.

-'lut! fit l'eventail

-manger! fut la seule reponse

_**""passé en mode survie la...ya que les fonction primaires: marcher, manger, dodo""** ""va falloir le reveiller..."" **""et je suis pas sur que la douceur soit suffisante..."" **""...a distance!""_

Sasuke evalua alors la situation...5metre tout au plus, la table entre les deux, des chaises sur les cotés...une fenetre derriere...c'est bon, il prit alors une inspiration...

-DEBOUT LES MOOOORTS LE CIMETIERE CHANGE DE PLAAAAAAACE!!!!!!! (croyez moi, d'experience je peux vous le dire...ca marche...une autre version tout aussi sympatique c'est le morning live...)

-gné??? ah...salut! le dernier mot prononcé avec un sourire des plus amicaux

BOUM! le brun tombe...mais au moins pensa t'il l'autre ne c'etait pas jeté sur lui...dit comme ca...'fin bref...d'ailleur l'autre en question s'asseyait a table, puis se servit du lait commenca son p'ti dej.

-tu mange pas?

-...si...

Il s'installa a son tour devant son café, qu'il mlangea pour le faire refroidir, et regarder les yeux remplis de gourmandise et un tantinet enfantin contrastant avec le reste de son visage plus adulte, repensant a tout ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit et qui encore une fois contrastait avec sous habituelle insouciance meme si, en y regardant bien, on pouvait voire qu'il avait deja beaucoup de choses et pas des plus droles dans ses yeux qui ne savaient pas mentir, lorsque ses sentiments s'echappaient quelque peu. Il dut rester ainsi plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait puisque son collocataire, le fixait a present, alors qu'il toullait encore le liquide noir dans la tasse.

-euh tu sais j'crois qu'il est froid maintenant...

-hn?? euh...wé fit l'autre un peu confus

-T'es sur que ca va? t'as l'air tout bizarre... il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le front blanc.

-t'es pas chaud, et difficile de dire que t'es pale tu l''as toujours eté, fit il avec un sourire, qui s'effaca alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit,...euh...j'aurais pas fait un truc bizarre hier soir que tu voudrai pas me dire.

_""si tu savais...enfin au moins je peux eviter de raconter la nuit comme ca""_

-Si on enleve le fait qu'apres avoir bien bu, tu te soit laissé deshabiller, que j'ai du te trainer jusqu'ici et que...tu te sois endormi sur moi...ah oui et que ce matin t'es cassé mon reveil en le balancant a la flotte...alors non...non t'as rien fait...

-Ouf, il avait l'air vraiment soulagé...

-Euh...t'as bien entendu?...c'etait de l'ironie baka

-Wé mais ca va, c'est rien ca...

-Ca veut dire qu'il ya eu pire?...

-ben en fait, la derniere fois que Jiraya m'a fait boire, c'etait pour mon anniversaire, j'ai carrement embrassé une fille...et...

-Et?... (soudainement curieux et un tantinet jaloux)

-alors ca a pas plu a son p'tit copain...mais j'etait completement a coté de la plaque...et...

-Et? (reprimant alors un sourire derriere sa tasse, l'air indefferent)

-et...je l'ai embrassé aussi (sasuke recrache presque son café, et met sa main devant sa bouffe)...et ca aussi il l'a mal prit...mais...

(Sasuke s'empresse d'avaler son café attendant que le pire arrive) -Mais...?

-mais c'etait le fils du chef du village...du coup on s'est fait virer, poursuivis par toute la famille du chef et de la fi...

-huhuhu...AHAHAHAHAHAHA (sasuke ne put se retenir plus longtemps d'exploser de rire, des larmes au coins des yeux, une main les essuyant, et l'autre se tenant les cotes)

-OO euh Sasuke je sais que chez toi c'est devenu un peu plus courant, mais tu m'fais un peu peur la...

-huhuhuhu hu hu desolé...ya decidement pour faire des trucs comme ca, ca c'est sur on peut dire que tu vas a fond dans tout ce que tu fais...""_quitte a ce que ce soit une connerie...on fait des conneries mais on les fait bien!""_

-J't'assure que c'etait moins drole sur le coup..., héhé, et sinon ca te dis un p'tit entrainement au sabre, avant d'faire un tour?

-tu sais pas ce que tu risque...

-Toi non plus...(lui rendit il avec un sourire provocateur)

-Dans ce cas...

---------------------------------------

Ils passerent les trois heures suivantes a s'entrainer ensemble, tout d'abors s'echauffant sur des mouvement de bases, puis accelerant le rythme. Sasuke dut admettre qu'il été impressionné par la dexterité du blond avec son sabre, alors qu'avant il avait toujours ete meilleur au taijutsu qu'avec les armes.Son katana etait d'ailleurs en lui meme une curiosité, plus long que l'epee de _Kusanagi_ qu'il avait herité d'orochimaru, il avait un equilibre parfait, le fil de la lame etait impeccable et on ne doutait pas de son tranchant, le manche (je connais pas le nom, bref la ou le tissu entoure, en formant des petits losanges quand le cas classique) allait en degradé du rouge a l'orange jusqu'au jaune (un peu fauve), enfin, proche de celui-ci la lame etait gravée de l'ideogramme _Yuubae ban'Natsu. _Une tres belle arme en somme, qui combinée au Fuiton de Naruto devenait redoutable!

Ils finirent leur entrainement par un match, ou il fut difficil de determiner le vaincoeur puisqu'aucun des deux ne voulait lacher prise, Naruto evitant a merveille chaque passe du brun, en lui repondant avec la meme agilité et a une vitesse ahurissante, Sasuke esquivant et parant les coups portés avec brio, il etait clair que chacun maitrisait parfaitement son style, ce n'etait donc pas un combat de niveau mais tout resultait dans celui qui trouverait la premiere ouverture, qui ne vint pas. Apres une demi-heure, ils deciderent donc d'un comun accord que s'en été assez. Ils se saluerent, et sortirent et prirent deux serviettes pour aller au sauna a coté. Installés dans la piece, Sasuke feta de l'eau ur les pierres chaudes et revint s'assoir non loin d'un blond qui avait appuyé sa tete contre le mur et choisit d'entamer la conversation.

-Le katana que tu as te viens aussi de mizu?

-Non. C'etait pendant mon passage au pays de la foudre, le voulait une arme que je ne risquais pas de perdre en combat, et j'avais entendu parler, dans le pays voisin, d'un artisan reputé pour ses armes qu'il adapte a chaque demandeur. J'ai pu le rencontrer a Kumo, j'ai du y passer pres de trois semaines, pour qu'il etudie mes mouvements, et en fonction il a créé Yuubae,et que je dois reconnaitre qu'il est parfait pour moi, apprendre a le manier parfaitement a été presque instinctif, c'etait genial. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

-Pourquoi ca?

-Cet homme la n'est pas n'importe qui, et il ne forge un sabre pour quelqu'un qu'en de rares occasions, et malgré les nombreuses demandes de seigneurs feodaux et autres prets payer le prix fort, rares sont ceux qui se voient accorder ce privilege.

-Et toi, qu'a tu fais dans ce cas?

-Ben en fait, rien de particulier, quand je suis tombé sur lui un jour par hasard, il etait chargé, et je me suis proposé de l'aider, on a parlé un peu mais je savais toujours pas qui il etait, un peu apres un groupe de ninja a la main d'un certain seigneur, et je les ai juste dissuadé d'attaquer mon nouvel ami.

-vous vous connaissiez meme pas depuis quelques heures et tu l'appelle ami...et donc tu t'es battu.

-non meme pas, je prefere eviter de me battre si c'est pas vraiment necessaire, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je leur ai dit, en faisant preuve de toute ma diplomatie, et en appuyant mon discours d'un leger regard plus que convainquant (il lui fait un sourire, c'est vrai que pour un inconnu, rencontrer l'oeil de Kyuubi etait quelque chose d'assez dissuasif)...ils sont partis, je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'a chez lui, et lorsqu'il m'a demandé ce que je faisais dans le coin, je lui est dit qui je cherchait, il s'est avéré que c'etait lui, je lui ai expliqué que je voulais qu'il m'apprenne a creer mon katana mais il a refusé et me l'a offert, fait par lui meme, parceque j'avais toute sa confiance, que je n'utiliserai pas mon epée pour faire le mal, parcequ'un sabre est sacré pour lui, chacun a une ame, une personnalité selon lui...c'est possible..enfin toujours est-il que trois semaines apres, je repartais avec un sabre a la ceinture, et je lui en suis grandement reconnaissant.

-un Naruto qui ne fonce plus tete baissée dans le combat c'est plus qu'etonnant.

-wé hein, j'ai appri a moderer mes ardeurs, c'est preferables si on veut eviter les noises.

-Il t'aura fallu 18ans pour le comprendre...

-j'ai la tete dure héhéhé

_#pourquoi une petite voix sournoise me pousse t'elle a rajouter: et le cerveau ramolli...#_

_°peut etre parceque c'est toi mon cerveau°_

_#merci de te l'entend...hé attend une minute!#_

_°ha ha trop tard Kyuu! c'est vrai finallement que tu te ramolli°_

_#j'ai ete prise par surprise c'est tout!...depuis quand est il si vif d'esprit...j'ai decidement une mauvaise influence sur lui...#_

-Tu disais vouloir te promener? se rappela le brun

-mm? oui je dois recuperer mon uniforme aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir commencer les vraies missions! et puis ca pourrait etre sympa de croiser quelques gueules de bois...

-mm...ok

-------------------------------------

Pres d'une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il etait presque l'heure du dejeuner, ils sortirent tous les deux, dans les rues de Konoha pour se rendre a la tour, où, heureusement pour eux ils n'aurait pas a rencontré l'hokage, de toute facon, apres la nuit passée qu'elle avait du prolongait en compagnie de Jiraya et Kakashi qui avait insister pour rester jusqu'au bout, la sanin ne devait pas etre des plus fraiches...

Et d'ailleurs, discutant tout en marchant, ils ne virent pas les deux personnes accroupies a coté d'une barriere de jardin non loin d'eux.

Du coté de la barriere non loin d'eux

-Alors apres que tu sois parti, on est resté encore un peu, puis je l'ai ramené en tout gentleman que je suis, on a pri un café, et bon une chose en entrainant une autre, nous avons étés dans sa chambre...

...et ce matin, petit dejeuner, au lit ensemble le tout dans une parfaite ambiance romantique, splendide, juste sublime, on pouvait presque voire le decor floral derriere nous enfin bref, voila ce qui aurait du se passer...( c'etait le petit theatre fantasmatique de Jiraya)...alors Kakashi, tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici a reparer la cloture?... (pose un autre clou...)

-mmmm effectivement Jira, c'est une question que l'on peut se poser...(fit celui-ci accroupi pres de lui, alternant entre lire son bouquin et regarder le travail de son ecrivain favori...) (_Jiraya: Non romancier! romancier!)_

Du coté de Sasu et Naru

Naruto amorce un grand geste de la main en direction de deux personnes devant:

- Tiens mais c'est pas Sakura et Gros-sourcil la bas qui se...

(ensemble)-Tiennent la main?

En effet, il y avait bien, la rose et le vert en face d'eux, main dans la main, Lee completement rayonnant et bondissant presque de partout si il n'etait pas retenu par une Sakura souriante aussi mais a la mine un peu plus pateuse.

-Ohayo Narutooo! Regarde on sort ensemble!!! t'avais raison pour s'que tu m'a dit hier!!!

Sasuke regarde Naruto qui sourit, tandis qu'ils sont a present juste devant eux. La rose lui donna un coup sur la tete pour le calmer, ses rebondissements lui donnant pal a la tete, puis se tourna vers Naruto.

-Ce qui veut dire?...

-Qu'a force de d'espoir et de perseverance on peut faire des miracles! Felicitations! il adresse un grand sourire a sa coequipiere et un clin d'oeil a Lee.

-Bon on va vous laisser alors, on a encore quelques ptits trucs a faire, ciao!

-oui! non ausssi! Sakura-chaan m'a promi un massage!!! Rien de mieux pour etre en forme!

-Euh oui...Lee-chan tu viens? Salut les Garcons!!

Ils partirent, les laissant tout les deux reprendre leur route, donnant leurs impressions sur ce nouveau couple, enfin surtout Naruto,qui les trouvaient parfaits ensemble, car selon lui il n'y avait personne de mieux que Sakura pour freiner les ardeurs intempestives du fauve de jade...

-Si j'ai bien cimpri ils restent plus que nous! fit joyeusement remarquer le blond en se tournant vers son camarade qui le regardait un peu supri.

Ben oui, Sakura et Lee sont ensemble, Choji avec Ino, Neji et Tenten sont deja un vieux couple, Shika pense a Temari, Kakashi a trouvé mon tuteur, et meme Kiba sort avec Hinata! Shino est hors categorie, il n'aime que ces insectes, donc il ne reste plus que nous. (il le prend par les epaule un instant), les seuls celibataires de Konoha, t'es pourtant un bon parti personne n'a t'il donc su retenir le coeur de glace du grand Ushiwa?

_#il ne tiens qu'a toi d'y remedier Kitsune...#_

_°Arrete tu sais tres bien ce que je pense a ce sujet°_

_#mais justement tu es jeune tu devrai en profiter!#_

_°quand bien meme ce serais possible, combien de temps ca durerai...je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme moi j'ai souffert de l'avoir perdu°_

_#mais peu etre est il deja trop tard pour qu'il ne souffre pas...#_

_°Pardon?°_

_#rien, tes amis sont devant toi#_

-Ohayo Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun...

-Ohayo Hinata-chan, Qu'est ce qu'il a Kiba?

Effectivementn le maitre chien ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, allongé sur Akamaru, comme un felin sur sa branche (mais certe moins gracieusement), les quatre pattes pendantes, la tete enfouie dans la nuque de son chien, il tressotait dans son sommeil en poussant de petits "non!" "non". Bref en etat de choc.

-Il a trop bu, et puis quand vous etes partis, les filles... se sont vengées sur lui... pour... le deshabiller...

-Et t'a rien fait pour les en empecher? demanda innocement Naruto, ce qui eut pour effet que l'heritiere des Hyuga baissa la tete et rougit en jouant avec ses doigts.

_#Au vu de sa reaction je dirais meme qu'elle a participé...#_

_°le pauvre...°_

-Euh wé...bref, dit Sasuke histoire de relever la situation, Tu sais ou sont les autres?

-oui...Tenten et Neji-san dorment encore, j'ai croisé Choji et Ino a Ichiraku, Shino m'a dit qu'il devait rechercher un insecte aujourd'hui...et comme il n'ya pas de missions aujourd'hui, Shikamaru doit etre sous un arbre a regarder les nuages...et nous on va s'entrainer...

-tu crois qu'il en sera capable? demanda Naruto douteux

Elle lui accorde un petit sourire -Il sera bien forcé de se reveiller...au revoir

et une fois de plus nos deux comperes s'avancent vers de nouvelles aventures a la tour de l'hokage, Naruto faisant remarquer qu'Hinata avait changé, et qu'il etait heureux qu'elle se soit enfin epanouie et fut surpri quand Sasuke lui fit remarquer que c'etait en partie du a l'admiration qu'elle lui avait toujours voué...""_il remarque decidement vraiment rien quand c'est pour lui""_. Malheureusement ils ne trouverent pas le calme qu'ils esperait en entrant dans le grand batiment, L'Hokage etait bel et bien reveillée et hurlait sur la pauvre Shizune qui essayait de la calmer, on dissernait tres nettement dans la conversion les mots "Jiraya" ou encorz "cretin!" mais aussi "pervers" et pour finir "vais le tuer", bref la routine en somme. On lui remit donc son paquet et ils s'empresserent d'aller voire ailleurs qu'a proximité de la sixieme, meme s'il n'avait rien fait, on n'est jamais sur de rien...Grand mal leur en pri puisqu'au moment ou ils franchissaient la la sortie, la porte du bureau de l'hokage claqua et elle hurlais.

-VOUS DEUX! Revenez un peu par la avant que je me chauffe!!!!

Ils se regarderent donc resignés, et la suivirent dans son bureau donc il faudrait changer la porte...Elle s'assit dans son grand fauteuil, des veines battant dangereusement un peu partout sur elle, en se massant les tempes. Ils attendirent donc quelques minutes qu'elle se calme, et aucun ne pipa mot pendant ce temps...s'attendant au pire.

-Bon! ca va...C'est pour une mission...Je sais que vous etes de repos aujourd'hui de toute facon elle aura lieu dans trois jours. Des anbus m'ont rapporté un attroupement etranges dans la foret aujourd'hui.

-Des ninja? demanda Sasuke

-Non des loups...bref a priori rien de grave en somme...mais je prefererai qu'ils attaquent n'importe qui, votre mission sera juste de voire ce qu'il en est, et de trouver la cause de leur petite agitation. Vous emporterez avec vous Kiba Inuzuka comme pisteur, une fois que l'on aura a peu pres localiser le centre de l'agitation, de toute facon si yen a un qui peut comprendre les loups c'est lui...c'est tout! des questions?

-Oui, porquoi une equipe de trois junins s'il n'y a que des loups? remarqua le blond

-parcequ'il n'y a pas que des loups, un homme aux allures etranges, et qui aurait l'air fort airait egalement été apercu ce matin en compagnie de loups...

-alors pourquoi ne pas envoyer les anbus qui l'ont vus?

-parcequ'ils sont occupés et ont perdus sa trace en le suivant.

- wé et Pourquoi nous?

-(elle soupire) parceque vous formez une bonne equipe et que vous etes les premiers qu'y m'etes tombés sous la main, t'as fini avec tes questions?

_""autrement sit ne retenez que la deuxieme partie""_

-une derniere! POurquoi tu voulais tuer Jiraya?

Tsunade, a repondre systematiquement aux reponses du blond, en fit de meme pour celle ci...

-Parceque ce vieux crapaud stupide et pervers, m'a fait boire pour essayer une fois de plus de me draguer pour...

NAruto souriait fier de lui, alors que le bureau volait dans sa direction, et qu'il attrapait Sasuke pour les faire sortir et ainsi leur eviter une mort plus que certaine des mains de la Godaime.

-A plus Oba-chan!

Ils se retrouverent donc dehors alors qu'un _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNEEEEE!!!! _retentissant se faisait entendre (bien evidement precedé d'un : narutooooo je vais te tuer!!!! que nous eluderons biensur pour le bien de l'histoire)

-...tu pourrai avoir des remords! ne put s'empecher d'emettre l'Ushiwa devant le sourire de son comparse ne pouvant s'empecher de sourire aussi.

-Bah elle a l'habitude, ca fait longtemps qu'elle est insonorisée...et puis pas de ma faute si ces hormones la travaillent a la vieille

-et l'enerver est ton jeu favori...

-wep...de toute facon elle m'aime trop pour me tuer alors autant en profiter! Bon on a rien a plus faire si j'ai bien compri, je commence a avoir faim?

_""il est irrecuperable...il va s'faire tuer par une folle enervée...mais il est content...vraiment irrecuperable..."" _

-Faut prevenir Kiba d'abors. Ils sont surement encore au terrain d'entrainement. fit Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

Nanou-chan: ...

Toya-chan: quoi?

Nanou-chan: c'est toi que t'as decrit au reveil la...

Toya-chan: je me suis inspirée wé...mais c'est de famille

Nanou-chan: mode zombi jusqu'a onze heure du mat', avant ca pas la peine d'ouvrir la conversation, sinon au vent...

Toya-chan: c'est ce qui s'appelle meugler dans le vide...

Nanou-chan:. ...

Toya-chan: ben oui...c'est faire Meuuuh...

Nanou-chan: je vois...

Naruto: je suis vraiment comme ca le matin?

Toya-chan: mais non c'est juste le contre-coup de la gueule de bois, que tu gere assez bien d'ailleurs.

Naruto: pas le future Hokage pour rien

Nanou-chan: si tu entend par la succeder a Tsunade (et sa bouteille de sake)...

Naruto: mm pas tout compri...et c'est quand que je suis hokage!!?

Toya-chan: apres avoir sauver le monde et etre mort en hero biensur!...

Naruto: ah ..;ouf...HEIN??

Toya-chan: ah ah j'rigole Naru, bientot va

Nanou-chan: Bon ben si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il adviendra de Naruto et eventuellement des autres dans la suite des aventures REVIEWS!

Toya-chan: REVIVIWIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZ!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Rencontre d'un autre genre

_**Chapitre 12**_

Les jours suivants se passerent donc sans evenement particuliers. Chaque jours Sasuke et Naruto s'eaient entrainés ensemble, d'abors seuls le matin puis rejoint par Sakura et Kakashi dans l'apres-midi. Naruto s'averait donc plus rapide que Sasuke, tandis que celui ci etait plus puissant lorsqu'il s'agissait du taijutsu, il etait donc difficil de determiner le meilleur. les autres purent egalement decouvrir l'incroyable panoplie deninjutsus qu'avait pu apprendre le blond, et que les Sharingan furent autoriser a copier en partie. Naruto avait meme crée ses propres jutsus en partie de Fuiton, mais aussi melangés au chakkra de Kyuubi, et donc particulierement redoutables mais surtout incopiables. Ainsi, le rasengan etait devenu une boule plus grosse, voilette et capable de tranpercer tout obstacle eventuel, ce qui lui valut, lors de sa demonstration le compliment de Kakashi "il n'aurai su mieux le completer! tu est bien le digne fils de l'eclair jaune de konoha Naruto, je pense qu'il serait fier de toi" avec pour reponse du blond "j'y aspire" qui le fit sourire.

Ses amis etaient ravis de le revoire, et si sa presence derangeait certains villageois, ils ne le montraient pas, sinon pour de petits regards mauvais, auxquels repondait le brun s'il les remarquait alors que l'autre y semblait presque indifferent, malgré des sourires un peu plus tristes de temps en temps. Quand Sakura lui avait demandé, en lancant un regard assassin a une mere qui rattrapai son enfant, pourquoi il ne leur repondait pas il avait dit "je ne peux les forcer a m'aimer, croit tu qu'il suffirait qu'ils sachent qui est mon pere?..et apres? qu'eprouveront ils? de la pitié pour le pauvre gamin sacrifié pour le village? une sympathie hyppocrite pour le fils de l'hokage? peu etre meme de la crainte pour celui qui voudrait se venger d'eux? dans ce cas je n'y tiens pas vraiment... vivre dans l'ombre de Kyuubi est deja pesant, je ne tiens pas a ajouter celle du Quatrieme. C'est a moi de leur montrer qui je suis vraiment, le reste viendra avec le temps." A cela elle n'avait pu qu'acquiesser devant son ami qui finalement etait peu etre bien plus mur qu'elle ne l'aurai cru.

La mission devait avoir lieu le lendemain, aussi choisirent ils de quitter plus tot le reste de l'equipe pour se reposer et preparer leur affaires pour partir a l'aube. Ils se saluerent donc et les deux garcons prirent le chemin du quartier Ushiwa, vers la maison de Sasuke. Celui-ci fit des onigiris pour eux, et ils mangerent en discutant de quelques ameliorations sur certains jutsus du blond et de l'entrainement.

-...et en ajoutant du suiton, tu risquerai moins une contre de katon non?

-pourquoi pas...mais ca demanderai trop de chakkra pour trouver l'eau, et la technique deviendrait presque inutilisable dans un endroit comme le desert, un doton serai peu etre plus abordable... faudra que je revois tout ca dans mon parchemin...

-alors celui que tu lisais l'autre soir c'etait cette technique?

-a peu pres, on me l'a donné parcequ'elle n'etais pas finie et trop complexe pour le ninja qui l'avait commencé, et il s'avere effectivement bien ardu, mais il est deja bien amelioré, en fait tout les ptits rouleaux a ma ceinture font partis des techniques que j'apprend encore ou qui sont en cours d'elaboration, j'ai toujours adoré inventé des jutsus!

-moui j'me rapelle (le Sexy Meta no Jutsu qui avait mi KO Iruka et Sandaime)...pauvre Iruka-sensei

-hahaha il me l'avait bien rendu!

-baka, allez vaudrait mieux se coucher maintenant, Kiba nous en voudrait d'arriver en retard...

-oui, et je crois qu'Hinata se chargera de sa ponctualité, fit il avec un sourire.

tous deux se rappelaient le moment au terrain d'entrainement, Kiba totalment degrisé fuyant et implorant une Hinata Byakugan activé l'attaquant de tous les cotés, alors qu'ils venaient le prevenir. Kiba etait venu se refugier derriere eux et ils avaient manqués de peu de se prendre les 128 coups du hakke, c'est qu'elle y allait pas de main morte a l'entrainement la Hyuuga...

Ils monterent a leur chambre et s'installerent chacun apres s'etre changés

Sasuke , en baillant: -aaaah et tout ca pour des loups...

-ne parle pas trop vite...

-hmpf pourquoi tu dis ca?

-j'sais pas...un pressentiment...Bonne nuit.

-'nuit.

Naruto s'endormit en souriant, malgré l'impression que la mission ne serait pas aussi simple qu'elle n'en avait l'air, sentiment partagé par Kyuubi qui n'avait pipé mot de la journée et semblait inquiete. Sasuke quant a lui, reflechit quelques instants aux dernieres paroles du blond et s'il fallait se fier aux intuitions du blond, mais ne tarda pas a le rejoindre dans le pays des songes, songes peuplés de petits blonds et donc des plus apaisants.

--------------------------------------------

Naruto se redressa sur son lit, soudainement arraché du sommeil dans lequel il etait plongé, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Ils regarda autour de lui, Sasuke dormait toujours comme un bienheureux et au vue de la lune et de l'heure de l'horloge il etait tres tot, et il faudrait encore deux bonnes heures avant que l'aube se leve et qu'ils partent.

_# tu as senti toi aussi...#_

_°mm ...c'est pas bon...pas bon du tout...°_

_#tu penses comme moi?#_

_°ouai... mais on ne peux rien faire avant l'aube, ca s'est eloigné on dirait... je reste reveillé au cas où...°_

Il se rallongea les bras croisés derriere sa tete comme oreiller supplementaire, aux aguets d'un eventuel mouvement ou bruit menacant. Aussi c'est dans cette meme position que Sasuke le trouva en ouvrant les yeux. Voyant que son coequipier s'etait reveillé celui-ci se leva et le saluant partit se preparer, a peine quelques minutes plus tard il etait pret a partir, ne prenant meme pas le temps de dejeuner. Sasuke finit ses derniers preparatifs et ils sortirent pour aller au point de rendez-vous. Le blond gardait une expression grave depuis le debut et qui s'inquietait voyant bien que quelquechose le tracassait.

_-_Naruto, ca va pas?

-mmm?...si c'est rien...

-mouai...c'est ton pressentiment d'hier?

-on peut rien te cacher (sourire faisant ressortir ses fossetes et qui se voulait rassurant) j'en sais trop rien, regarde Tsunade est la, il doit y avoir du changement.

Ils arriverent donc au point de rendez-vous, Kiba venait vraisemblablement d'arriver, Akamaru couché a ses pieds, et Tsunade les attendait, avec un air serieux qui ne presageait rien de bon. _""son intuition etait peu etre pas si mauvaise tout a l'heure"" _.

-Ah vous voila, bon d'apres les anbus hier les loups se trouvaient a l'Est d'ici mais il y a eu un deplacement pendant la nuit, une attaque dans un troupeau, les loups ont tués une bete et l'ont emporté, l'eleveur m'a prevenu a l'instant en remarquent le sang, je ne veux pas que la population s'inquiete et ce loup noir devient vraiment genant, vous devraient le tuer. Compris?

-Oui acquiesserent les trois.

-Dans ce cas allez y!

Les trois jounins et le chien ninja disparurent donc de sa vue pour s'elancer hors de l'enceinte. Avant de traquer les loups ils avaient choisis d'aller a la ferme qui avait ete attaqué pour avoir quelques indices.

Ce qu'ils virent les desapointa. Du sang, du sang repandu sur la terre, mais aucune bete morte, en revanche, de longues trainées sombres de sang seché montraient que le betail avait eté trainé.

-C'est incroyable...s'epoustouffla Kiba tandis qu'Akamaru etait a la recherche d'une piste.

-Que veux-tu dire? fit Sasuke

-Les marques sont un peu confuses a cause des pietinnement des moutons..., mais regardez...un seul loup c'est sur...et pas n'importe quoi, il doit etre enorme pour trainer une brebis a lui seul. Et lorsqu'il l'a trainé elles se sont a peine approfondies, un sacré fauve si vous voulez mon avi...et je m'y connais

-hmpf...ca risque de poser probleme?...fit Sasuke, qui l'ecoutait analyser en bon pisteur la situation, puis se tourna vers Naruto, qui n'avait pas quitté son expression inquiete et regardait des traces de son coté.

-Je ne sais pas...les loups ont des pattes plus grosses que celles des chiens, au vue de celle ci je dirais qu'il est aussi grand qu'Akamaru, c'est du jamais vu, en plus ils ont tendance a fuire l'homme mais la il est venu tout pres des habitations ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'approchait plus le gibier ne manque pas en cette saison...s'il est agressif...enfin ca reste un loup... Naruto?

Il regardait le blond qui en ayant ecouté, s'etait accroupi et effleuré certaines traces degagées du doigt.

-Il boite...mais pas de sang nulle part, ca a l'air leger il n'aura pas été tres ralenti, une vieille blessure sans doute...

Il fronca les sourcils. _°qu'est-ce que t'en pense Kyu?°_

_#qu'il faut eclaircir tout ca, j'ai comme une impression de deja vu#_

_°ca a pas l'air d'une attaque pour la nourriture...c'est bizarre je dirais presque de la provocation...°_

_#manquais plus que ca#_

-Donc ca nous servira pas...tanpis...soupira Kiba

-on devrait se depecher. Kiba on dirait qu'Akamaru a trouvé une piste! fit Sasuke

En effet le chien trepignait pres de la marre de sang et ils le rejoignirent alors qu'il s'elancait vers la foret, au debut ils n'urent qu'a suivre les filets de sangs sechés epars sur l'herbe mais qui fut courte, apres quoi plus rien ne montrait qu'une bete avait ete trainée, ils suivirent donc la meme direction, puis le chien ninja flaira l'odeur de la charogne qui errait a present dans l'air, jusqu'a ce qu'ils se retrouvent en face d'un cadavre de brebis, quasi entieremrnt devoré, vraisemblablement par une meute, et qui avait du etre transporté par le courant de la petite riviere sur le bord de laquelle elle gisait.

-Bordel, elle a pu deriver sur une bonne distance et plus aucune odeur des loups ici, pas assez de vent pour avoir d'odeur precise, on en a pour un moment...grogna Kiba en frappant du pied dans la carcasse.

-Tu dis qu'il te faudrait juste du vent et ca devrai aller?

les deux autres se tournerent vers le blond qui esquissait un sourire.

-Ouai, s'il soufflait de leur direction vers nous Aka et moi auriont peu etre une chance de retrouver l'odeur des loups.

-Dans ce cas je dois avoir ce qu'il te faut...

Sasuke sourit minusculement devant la lueur de malice de Naruto et fier de son idée, qu'il commencait a comprendre. En effet NAruto se mit totalement droit et serra ses mains devant lui, l'indexe et le majeur de chaque tendu en l'air, pour concentrer son chakkra, puis ferma les yeux. Le maitre chien qui ne comprenait pas tout regarda Sasuke qui etait tout a fait normal, c'est a dire sa face neutre habituelle nullement etonnée. Puis il comprit lorsqu'il sentit le vent se lever, tout autour d'eux la brise se mit a souffler, venant de toutes part, d'entre tous les arbres, amenant avec elle les diverses senteurs de la foret, le vent etait calme mais venait de plusen plus loin, puis d'un coup, Kiba et Akamaru fremirent, ils l'avait retrouvé.

-C'est genial, je trouve quelques loups solitaires par ci par la mais attend c'est ca! Par Ici! C'est concentré, la meute et meme le grand loup je pense!Continue de faire souffler ce courant la!

Le blond acquiessa et ils se remirent vite en route suivant attivement l'odeur flairé par la maitre et son compagnon a quatre pattes, guidés par l'odeur que NAruto maintenait malgré l'allure qui s'accelerait.

Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes a courir, la tendance s'inversa, Naruto pri soudainement le tete sous les regards de Kiba et Sasuke et commenca a les distancait tant ils accelerait l'allure et guidait a present le groupe alors qu'il coupait le vent.

#je le sens de plus en plus#

° meme plus besoin de l'odeur...°

#ils ne peuvent pas le sentir, attends les#

-Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais? Attends!

-Il est tout pres!

Il activa encore, les autres avaient du mal a le suivre. Il sauta encore d'arbres en arbres quelques instants, puis s'arreta net, et descendit a terre, Sasuke et L'inuzuka le rejoignirent peu de temps apres.

-Pfou t'aurai pu nous att...commenca la maitre-chien mais Naruto lui fit signe de se taire.

Devant eux, a une vingtaine de metres, la meute etait reunies, gris pour la plupart, certains dormaient, d'autres jouaient a se battre ou mangaient la depouille d'une biche, mais aucune trace du loup noir. Ils s'avancerent en silence, mais furent remarqués par les loups, sui se mirent a grogner alors qu'Akamaru, tout poil dréssé, revelait ses crocs a qui s'apporcherai.

Ils commencerent a entourer les ninjas regroupés. Si le blond etait inquiet il ne le montrait pas, au contraire il semblait passablement enervé.

-Il arrive

Avant qu'ils ne posent leur question, un loup sortit d'un haut fourré en face d'eux, d'une taille considerable et un pelage noir de jais. Ses yeux jaunes fixait les intrus, et une longue balafre sur l'epaule le rendait vaguement boitilleux alors qu'il s'avancait vers eux. Les autres loups s'ecarterent pour lui faire place encerclant toujours le trio. N'etant plus qu'a quelques metres d'eux, Sasuke et Kiba sortirent leurs Kunais, pres a les lancer si le fauve choisissait de bondir. mais le renard qui se tenait devant eux et directement en face du loup leva une main pour suspendre leur geste, sans se retourner.

-C'est inutile! Vous seriez morts avant de l'avoir atteint!

-Euh Naruto...il est gros mais ce n'est qu'un loup ordinaire... Kiba doutait un peu du danger que representait l'animal, Sasuke se contenta d'ecouter son ami et abaissa le bras.

-C'est vrai...le ton etait moqueur, le blond avait tourné la tete vers eux, devoilant deux orbes rougeoyantes tandis que son sourire affirmait de long crocs qui firent frissoner Kiba...tout a fait ordinaire...

Naruto s'avanca vers le loup qui le fixait, alors qu'en lui, sa demone lui intimait de la laisser prendre la parole, ce qu'il vit, rendant sa voix grave et grondante comme celle du demon Kyuubi (different de la femme) et qui surpri les autres alors qu'il prit la parole, une aura meutriere et mefiante se degagait de lui en volutes de chakkra rouge. Les loups gronderent.

-Rapelle tes chienchien avant qu'ils ne m'enervent...

Kiba et l'Ushiwa ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant leur ami parler a l'animal. Mais ce qui arriva ensuite les etonna encore plus.

-Cette bonne vieille Kyuubi...toujours aussi patiente et a ce que je vois toujours enfermée aussi...

Le loups noir grogna doucement et la meute s'ecareta pour se mettre derriere lui, detendant un peu les autres

-Bon sang c'est quoi ce cirque? Qu'est ce qui arrive a Naruto! Qu'est ce qu'on fais? c'est quoi ce loup? souffla Kiba

le loup tourna la tete vers lui, puis se tourna a nouveau vers le garcon-renard.

-Tu traine avec ces creatures insigniantes, ca ne te ressemble pas...

-Toi en revanche tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup grandi depuis la derniere fois ...Houkou... cingla Kyuubi

-Ils se connaissent? toujours kiba a l'oreille de Sasuke

_""houkou...houkou, je l'ai deja entendu mais ou?...Houkou et Kyuubi...mais alors...""_

-Kiba, laisse faire Naruto...ais confiance... _""de toute facon on ne pourrai rien faire d'autre""_

_-_ton apparence ne me plait pas? pourtant je crois que je leur ferai peur en vrai kukuku...

-Cesse de jouer avec moi! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici? Tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici alors depeche toi! Et change toi! a moins que tu n'aime que je te regarde de haut...gronda Kyuubi a travers Naruto, impatiente.

-Quel accueil! Tu es toujours fachée?

disant ce la le loup se mit a grandir jusqu'a atteindre la taille de Naruto, puis perdit ses poils, ses pattes furent remplacés par des membres, sa gueule par un visage. A present c'est un homme qu'il avaient en face d'eux a deux metres de Naruto. De longs cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les epaules, vetu d'un kimono noir, et toujours deux billes jaune pour regard.

Naruto nullement ebahi.

-Dans mes souvenirs, c'est toi qui avait declanché les hostilités...une derniere fois pouquoi est tu la? tonna le jinchuriki

-c'est vrai...disons que les temps changent et qu'il ne fait pas bon etre seul en ce moment...repondit le loup toujours de sa voix desinvolte.

-Viendrais-tu me demander de l'aide, toi qui m'a trahi? se moqua un peu la renarde

-Suis-je obligé de repondre? fit il

-N'oublie pas a qui tu t'adresses! je te l'ai deja dis, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi!

-Non effectivement le temps presse...la voix etait devenue grave et il avait baissé le regard

-Ainsi tu es la pour ca...

-Oui...je n'aime pas ce qui se trame...c'est pourquoi je me joint a toi aujourd'hui...

-Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance?

-parceque je ne ferai pas la meme erreur deux fois...

Naruto souris alors (plutot effrayant avec les crocs saillants de chaque coté) et l'aura rouge disparut peu a peu. Il s'avanca vers l'homme et lui tendit la main. L'autre eut l'air intrigué mais tendit sa main quand meme. Puis de la voix de Naruto : Ton aide ne sera pas de trop...(il s'approche de son oreille) mais sache qu'elle ne te pardonnera pas pour autant (houkou sourit).

-Uzumaki, tu as l'air d'etre un drole d'humain.

Il lui sourit, puis le lacha et s'avanca vers ses amis. Ceux ci attendaient.

-La mission est terminée et il rentre avec nous. annonca t'il

Kiba qui ne ntenait plus: -Comment ca? ET puis on etait pas sensés le tuer? C'est qui? Naruto explique!

L'interpellé lanca un regard derriere lui et fixa a nouveau Kiba: -Disons que c'est un allié! Allez en route!

Aussitot dit, aussitot fait, Naruto partait deja rejoint par Sasuke qui se porta a sa hauteur, puis par Kiba toujours intrigué par l'homme au regard jaune qui les suivait egalement, tout comme Akamaru qui restait mefiant. Le blond et le brun parlaient tout en avancant, et Kiba decida derepondre lui meme a ses questions, aussi s'approcha t'il de l'autre, passant sa main sur la tete d'Akamaru pour le rassurer.

-Vous etes qui ou quoi a la fin?

L'homme loup le regarda, puis lui adressa un sourire malin:

-Mon nom est Houkou, mais tu me connais surement sous un autre nom, ton chien m'a reconnu lui, je suis Gobi...

-Go Go...Gobi? le...le

Naruto un peu excedé par les sentiments de sa demone qui avaient deteints sur lui, et des petits jeux du loup l'eclaira, sur un ton plus que blasé

-Oui Gobi, le bijuu loup a cinq queues. Celui qui a detruit la nature pour obtenir la puissance des cinq elements qu'il contient dans chacune de ses queues, le dieu de l'illusion, le demon qui squatte un arbre geant pres d'un volcan blablabla...(soupire)

-Je n'aurai su mieux repondre, dit il jovialement ignorant le manque d'interet du renard

-En somme pas de quoi se vanter...conclut le blond

Kiba toujours sous le choc de cotoyer un bijuu, enfin autre que celui que possedait Naruto, et qu'il n'avait jamais vu, deglutit un peu mais egalement a cause du ton froid du blond.Le silence s'intalla quelques instants puis le brun s'adressa a kiba

-Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup je crois...

-Ah wé tiens on peut savoir pourquoi? questionna le garcon aux triangles rouges qui n'avait pas compri l'humeur du renard.

Ce fut Naruto qui repondit

-Oh une vieille rancoeur entre eux...Ils s'y sont mi a deux, avec Nekotama en fait, pour defier le roi des bijuu...(donc Kyuu pour ceux qu'aurait pas compris)

-Et alors?

-ils ont perdus..., repondit Naruto avec un sourire carnassier et moqueur

-Naruto tu sais que t'es assez effrayant des fois, lui dit Kiba

-On vois que tu ne l'as pas vu au reveil...rencherit Sasuke a son oreille alors que Naruto riait.

Le retour se fit assez vite, plus de piste a suivre, le loup etait finalement un compagnon de route plutot agreable ne put s'empecher de penser Kiba, des traits d'esprits plutot amusant montrant un caractere joueur, qui lui faisait penser a un louveteau, Akamaru semblait eprouver une sorte de respect indefinissable pour lui, Naruto repondait parfois pour Kyuubi aux piques tout en continuant de parler a Sasuke, il lui avait expliqé les projets supposés des derniers membres de l'Akatsuki et qui expliquait donc en partie la presence du grand loup.

Ils arriverent ainsi a l'orée de la foret quand Sasuke s'arretta enfin, toujous a la limite du couverteds arbres.

-Bon, on va arriver au village, ils ne pourront pas tous rentrer...ajouta il en soulevant le menton en direction de la meute de loups qui avaient suivis leur maitre.

-hmpf, bouda un peu l'autre en se tournant vers les autres et leur faisant comprendre qu'ils pouvaient repartir. Ce qu'il firent, tous sauf deux en fait, des jeunes semblaient ils, presque a l'age adulte. Les deux gris, l'un au yeux miel et l'autre des yeux aussi gris que son pelage s'avancerent au pieds de l'homme qui leur posa la main sur la tete en souriant, puis se releva et ils s'avancerent vers le groupe.

Devant le sourcil levé de Sasuke il expliqua:

-Ceux la viennent avec moi, ils n'attaqueront personne.

Ils arriverent donc aux portes de Konoha. LEs anbus qui les avaient vu arriver, se porterent a leurs cotés, et s'adressa aux trois ninjas.

-cet homme n'est pas de Konoha! on ne peut lelaisser entrer sans laisser passer.

-Et si je n'etais pas un homme? dit malicieusement le bijuu ce qui eu pour effet de destabiliser l'anbu qui regarda l'equipe.

-ha ha hum...il peut entrer, c'est une mission demandée par l'Hokage, dit Naruto.

L'anbu un peu retissant et passablement confus par la replique de l'homme laissa donc passer la bande heteroclyte dans le village.

-Il faut faire notre rapport a l'hokage, fit remarquer Kiba

-qu'est ce que l'hokage? interrogea Houkou au maitre chien.

-hein? euh, c'est vrai que t'es d'aucun village...bon euh, l'Hokage c'est...la chef du village...la femelle dominante si tu prefere...(il essayait de traduire au mieu le concept par rapport au comportement des loups)

Sasuke reprima un sourire alors que Naruto pouffa devant l'image qui ne pouvait etre plus vraie...

-huhu elle devrait aimer...allons voire comment va la vieille carne, ria Naruto.

Le bijuus'etonna a lui meme du manque de respect du blond envers la matriarche de la meute mais apres tout il ne connaissais pas les coutumes humaine. Ils arriverent donc au batiment de l'hokage, ou quelques regards suspicieux se tournaient vers eux et obtinrent assez vite une audience aupres de la sanin. Aussi penetrerent ils dans le bureau a peine quelques minutes apres. La blonde les acceuillit et les interrogeaient deja qu'ils n'etaient pas encore tous dans le bureau.

-Ah deja de retour, alors qu'en est il du probleme?

Naruto souriant -Justement on le ramene avec nous.Il...tient le voila...

-??? elle lui lanca un regard interrogateur puis se tourna en voyant entrer Kiba suivit d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et a l'allure plus ou moins etrange, surtout a cause de son regard jaune percant, mais aussi des deux loups flanqués a ses cotés. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et se tint a sa hauteur puis le scruta de haut en bas comme le jaugeant, le regard inquisiteur dans une pause qui se voulait imperiale., Puis elle fixa les loups qui grognaient un peu sous l'insistance de la femme, mais sous un signe de leur maitre, se baisserent et se coucherent en signe de soumission a l'autorité. Les autres laissaient faire l'echange.

Le brun mysterieux s'avanca alors tout pres de Tsunade en la fixa, puis approcha son visage du sien, alors il posa son nez contre celui de la femme ettonnée et frotta sa joue contre la sienne. Tout le monde etait interloqué et ne bougeait plus, et ce qui pouvait paraitre pour un acte mignon, fit voire rouge a l'Hokage, dont une veine comencait a pulsait. Kiba crut bon d'intervenir a ce moment la...

-Euh qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Et bien je me presente a la femelle dominante et me fais accepter, apres j'attendrai qu'elle se soumette a moi bien sur, repondit il le plus naturellement du monde.

LA blonde n'y tint plus et flanqua un grand coup de poingt au bonhomme trop sur de lui a son gout, ce qui eut pour effet de l'envoyer dans le mur.

_#cretin# pensa la _demone souriante malgré elle

-C'est QUOI CE MALADE!!!!!????

(grosse goutte) ""_elle vient pas de frapper un bijuu la..."" _

-euh...C'est Houkou...le Gobi...c'est lui qui provoquait le mouvement chez les loups...

-Go...Gobi!!??? le demon a cinq queues!?...dans mon village?!! Mais! mais..mais! lui... , elle mimait quelquechose de grande taille et voyait l'autre qui s'epoussetait alors que ses loups etaient venus le voire avec kiba qui lui parlait probablement pour lui expliquer quelques usages...

-on l'a fait se transformer en humain pour rentrer dans le village sans...attirer l'attention...mais apparement l'education c'est pas encore ca...

_#hu hu va falloir que je dresse un peu ce grand clebard...#_

_°ca a l'air de te faire plaisir...°_

_#bien sur! c'est une occasion de plus pour lui rappeler qui est le boss#_

_°je sent que ca va fumer cette histoire...°_

-Je...j'ai frappé... un bijuu..dans le village...oups

_°moi elle a pas arreter de me frapper et pourtant j'ai jamais eu droit a ca...°_

_#c'est parceque toi Kitsune, elle sait que t'es trop idiot pour vouloir te venger...#_

_°ouai, ou alors parceque le grand Kyuubi no Yokho n'inspire pas autant la crainte que le demon des cing elements...°_

_#n'importe quoi mon p'ti tu deraille...#_

_°ah wé regarde!...°_

Alors que Kiba etait toujours aupres des loups entrain d'expliquer la reaction de son hokage, que Sasuke regardait son hokage d'un air deseperé, Tsunade, elle, prenait une grande rasade de sake, un peu affolée pour se remettre d'aplomb...

- il est venu nous aider contre l'Akatsuki, enfin apres ptet qu'i voudra te tuer mais...avanca Naruto pour calmer la chef de konoha. Cette derniere s'etait reprise et venait a la rencontre de Gobi.

-Hum...navrée

-Je ne connais pas vraiment vos coutumes chez les humains, je ne comprend d'ailleur pas tout, mais puisque nous devons collaborer je suppose que je dois vous pardonner, je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres de mon roi...fit il lancant un regard a Naruto, ne tenant pas compte de l'affront qu'il avait subi.

-Oui bref, si naruto vous a ramené je suppose qu'on peut vous faire confiance...Vous trois j'attendrai vos rapports pour demain matin et j'enverrai quelqu'un rassurait l'eleveur et inventer un bobard...on a un autre probleme, il serait preferable de ne pas reveler son identité...Tu n'as rien dit Sasuke, ton avi?

Sasuke prit la parole: -Jusqu'a present les personnes rencontrées ne l'ont pas reconnu, certains se posent peu etre des questions sur qui il est et sur les loups mais je doute que ca n'aille plus loin, meme les anbus n'ont vu que du feu grace a son illusion, on pourrait le presenter simplement sous le nom de Houkou, tant qu'il se dissimule je pense que ca passera, en revanche il serait preferable qu'il se fasse brieffé par les Inuzuka si on veut eviter d'autres altercations, vu la duée indeterminée du sejour...

-Bon jugement...il dormira chez toi et naruto aussi, lui lanca elle sans qu'il n'est son mot a dire, enfin si cela lui convient...elle se tourne vers lui

-Parfaitement! il regardait tout sourire le blond, s'adressant plus a la demone qu'a lui, celle si grommela dans la tete du blond alors que celui ci soupirai devant la future cohabitation.

-Bien dans ce cas vous pouvez sortir d'ici, de toute facon la journée prend fin, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Kiba, tu previendra ta soeur au moins et demain vous irez avec lui faire un tour du village.

-Bien Hokage-sama

Ils commencerent donc a sortir, l'Ushiwa d'abors, suivit de l'homme aux yeux jaunes toujours flanqué de ses loups et Kiba, et enfin Naruto. Celui ci au dernier moment, passa sa tete dans l'embrasure de la porte, et demanda a Tsunade si la cohabitation etait vraiment necessaire ou si il pouvaient le laisser dormir dehors...la lampe qui passa au travers de la piece le convint qu'il etait preferable de fermer la porte et en conclure que c'est un non 100 negatif. Ils marcherent donc dans la rue et Kiba les quitta bientot pour rentrer chez lui, un signe de la main pour ses amis, auxquels ils repondirent. Des regard plus qu'inquiets accueillaient les loups a leur passage mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, semblant leur parler tout en marchant, emettant de petits grognement et autres sons de temps en temps. Enfin ils arriverent devant la demeure Uchwa et y penetrerent. Le trio sauvage s'arreta et scruta la piece principale avec interet, les loups s'eloignant pour sentir ca et la une odeur.

-Desolé ya pas de niche pour toi ici, fit le blond moqueur

-Bah si tu l'as deja prise je m'en passerait, repondit l'autre du tac o tac

_""on est mal barré avec ca..."" **""tu veux qu'on reunisse le mini conseil pour savoir quelle est la meilleure option en cas de conflit, soit intervenir et mourir ou fuire et tenter de survivre?"" **""est ce vraiment necessaire..."" ""**bon alors sur la maniere de fuire?"" **""ca n'arrivera pas, c'est que de la provocation"" _

Le blond se mit a rire:- Ah ah, tu lui a cloué le bec, et rares sont ceux qui y arrivent... je t'aime bien finalement!

-Merci du compliment! repondit fierement le loup d'avoir gagné cette bataille

Le brun souffla, puis en bon hote reflechit a la meilleure maniere de placer l'arrivant. Enfin les arrivants, c'est pourquoi il choisi le salon, supposant que les animaux, chasseurs souvent noctunes voudrais sortir courir ou autre.

-Ok, bon vous trois dormirez ici, le canapé et grand et c'est plus facile pour sortir. Je vais chercher des couvertures vous vous installerez comme vous voulez.

Il partit donc, accompagné de Naruto qui voulait l'aider. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent quelques instants plus tard, ils trouverent Houkou, assis en tailleur, le loup au yeux dorés, la tete posée sur sa cuisse, qu'il releva legeremnt au bruit des pas, l'autre assis, appuyé contre son maitre, les regardait venir, se laissant caresser le dos, les deux creatures etaient fascinantes, il leur parlait, et la lueur que l'on voyait dans leurs yeux incitait a croire qu'ils saisissait tout, comme s'il ne leur manquait que la parole. Naruto avanca plus vite vers eux, mais d'un coup comenca a perdre l'equilibre et vacilla, ratant une marche, mais avant qu'il n'entame sa chute, le loups au yeux d'or avait bondit et soutenait Naruto qui se retabli. Il posa ce qu'il avait dans les main, et s'agenouilla, puis paca sa main sur la tete de l'animal pour le caressait, souriant sincerement.

-Merci..euh...Au fait comment ils s'appellent tous les deux?

Sasuke leva un sourcil, a vrai dire lui meme ne s'etait pas poser la question, mais s'y interressa, l'interpellé le regarda, puis regardant son loup sous son bras:

-Aucun des deux n'a de nom, ils ont etes recueuillis par la meute encore louveteaux, mais ne s'y sont jamais vraiment integrés et depuis ils n'ont pas de nom, on les appelle... les semblables ou jumeaux comme vous diriez...

-C'est triste...c'est comme si on les reconnaissait pas vraiment...vivant dans la masse mais n'existant pas a leurs yeux

il carressais le loup et tout deux se regardaient dans les yeux, une pointe de melancolie et de tristesse dans le regard, qui n'echappa ni a l'Ushiwa, ni au demon...

-oui ca les rend tristes...c'est etrange...tu sembles connaitre leur douleur, c'est ecrit dans tes yeux...

-peu etre...qu'on se ressemble..., le regard etait un peu lointain et un leger sourire. Sasuke demeurait observateur, le loup a coté de Naruto lui lecha la joue ce qui le ramena a lui et il sourit, et l'etreint. Le loup se mit alors a remué la queue.

L'homme brun s'etonna de l'attitude du blond, jusqu'a present il n'avaient que rarement cotoyé des humains mais aucun n'avait montré autant de sincerité et de tendresse envers eux, il semblait compatissant, delaissant la barriere de l'espece...mais son loup aussi, qui etait venu si spontannement a lui, avait il sentit leur ressemblance? Les deux semblaient a la recherche d'un contact, comme s'il s'agissait d'un manque. L'autre brun lui, avait etait un peu surpri devant la sincerité de la reponse du blond lui aussi, et tentait d'imaginer le lien qui les unissait...la solitude? la recherche d'une vie?

-il comprend ce que tu lui dis tu sais...

-c'est vrai? (l'autre acquiessa gentiment et le blond refixa les yeux d'or) moi je veux vous donner un nom...

-Nomme les tous les deux si tu veux, reflechis bien,...

Le blond leva alors le regard vers l'autre loup qui fixait d'abors son maitre puis planta son regard percant dans celui de Naruto, il semblait idechiffrable et impassible, il avait remarqué qu'il hesitait plus que l'autre, semblant plus mefiant,froid, ses yeux gris lui faisaient alors penser a un paysage enneigé, il regarda alors celui tout pres, qui etait venu a lui et semblait lui temoigner toute sa confiance dans ces obres de soleil. Deux caracteres fondalementalement differents et pourtant freres, liés par un lien des plus profonds et etroits, dependant l'un de l'autre...Il sourit, se disant qu'ils leur rappelaient deux autres personnes.

-Dans ce cas, vous serez Natsu et Fuyu, les deux extremes parceque vous vous equilibrez et vous completez, chacun impliquant l'existence de l'autre. (natsu et fuyu veulent respectivement dire été et hiver)

Le brun regarda son loup qui le fixa, celui ci le lecha alors.-Ce sont de beaux noms que tu as choisi, ils sont d'accord.Le blond sourit et se pencha vers le loup.

-Dans ce cas, Merci... Natsu

A cet instant Sasuke vit ce qu'il ne croyait jamais voire dans les yeux d'un loup, de la grattitude...s'il avait pu pleurer, il se douta que des gouttes aurait coulés sur le poil gris. Naruto...comment ne pas l'aimer...mieux que quiconque il savait trouver les mots justes pour sentir les ames des tenebres et donner un sens a une vie, peu etre parfois un peu au detriment de lui meme, il etait vraiment extaordinaire, Sasuke l'admirait pour cette partie de lui...et s'en voulait de ne savoir lui donner autant que ce que lui donnait aux autres...

-...Natsu...le loup a l'entente de son nouveau nom, repondit instantannement, et retourna a Houkou, frotta sa joue a celle de son frere, puis a celle du brun.

Sasuke installé un futon qu'il avait finallement trouvé, devant eux. L'homme loup s'y deplaca et sy rassit

-Merci, pour eux aussi, dormez bien, Uzumaki Naruto, Ushiwa...

-Bonne nuit.

-hm

les deux montrent , laissant donc Houkou, Natsu et Fuyu, dont le premier avait repri la forme d'un loup et s'etait couché, les deux plus petits, l'un contre l'autre et contre lui. _(Gobi: tu est special jinchuriki de Kyuubi) _Il posa sa tete sur les couvertures et attendit le sommeil.

De leur coté, l'eventail et son co-equipier prirent une douche (Toya-chan: mmmm you tuch my tralala...Nanou-chan: Mais non pas ensemble rhoooo, Toya-chan: tsss meme pas interessant), ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire apres leur mission,et allerent se coucher a leur tour, ayant grignoté sans grand appetit et se souhaiterent bonne nuit. Le sommeil vint rapidement pour le blond qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la vieille. Sasuke, de son lit, se prit a l'observer dormir, son ange...C'etait bien le seul mot qui lui venait a l'esprit lorqu'il pensait a Naruto, un ange de douceur, un coeur plus sensible qu'en apparence, toujours soucieux de ses amis au detriment de lui-meme, incapable d'en vouloir aux gens, son optimisme qui forcait tout le monde a garder espoir. C'etait cette innocence que Sasuke aimait en lui, son sourire aussi. Il ne pouvait voire ses yeux bleus sous ses paupieres fermées qui lui donnait un air de quietude absolu, loin de tous les affres du monde exterieur.

Il se demandait ce que le blond ressentait reellement pour lui...rivalité? non ils avaient muri et maintenant Sasuke devait l'admettre il etait battu!...de l'amitié? dans le passé il avait dit le considerer comme son propre frere, un amour fraternel alors? peu-etre...mais l'autre soir, il l'avait dit qu'il l'aimait...mais comment interpreter les propos d'un homme ivre, surtout que ca semblait etre purement du a l'alcool et que depuis il n'avait plus rien dit dans ce sens...c'etait vraiment compliqué tout ca decidement...au fond il s'en moquait, tant qu'il pouvait etre pret de lui, il se sentait heureux...

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien...Naruto, souffla t'il dans un murmure avant de s'assoupir.

Kyuubi, a l'interieur du blond, sourit tristement pour cet amour qui ne se vivrai peu-etre jamais, puis son sourire se fit machiavelique, et pourquoi pas apres tout, pensa t'elle, elle finirai bien par le faire craquer...Et au grands maux les grands remedes, c'etait dur de l'admettre mais il lui faudrai de l'aide, et s'il peut s'agir du dieu de l'illusion...

_#Houkou!#_

_\\Tiens, que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite?\\_

_# Une treve...#_

_\\ma foi c'est une allechante proposition...fort aimable a toi Kyuubi-san, mais pourquoi ce revirement soudain a mon egard?\\_

_# Et si j'avais un petit jeu a te proposer...#_

_\\oh ooooow, si tu me prend par les sentiment!...\\_

_# Bien...dans ce cas, ecoute bien...#_

_\\je suis tout ouï...\\_

-----------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pfiouuuuu c'etait pas trop tot! Bon comme vous l'aurez compris, les phresses entre \\...\\ concernent bel et bien notre cher gobi!

Bon pour le chapitre precedant je sn'avais pas donné la signification du nom de l'été donc voila:

夕映え yuubae ゆうばえ embrasement du ciel au couchant

ban': soirée

et Natsu: été

斜陽 shayou しゃよう coucher de soleil / déclin

Donc Yuubae ban'Natsu, totalement inventée, voudrait dire: embrasement du ciel d'une soirée d'été, soit encore coucher de soleil s'une soirée d'été, mais je trouvais Yuubae plus joli que shayou, voila voila.

Ensuite, pour la petite histoire de Houkou, c'est totalement vrai, je vous met le texte d'origine, dont je me suis grandement inspirée:

Houkou est un bijuu qui à l'apparence d'un chien à cinq queues. Chaque queue de cette créature représente une puissance élémentaire: Vent, eau, terre, foudre et feu. Elles peuvent causer des dommages catastrophiques, une fois utilisées. Houkou a détruit volontairement la nature afin d'obtenir la puissance de ces éléments. Il a été une fois blessé quand lui et Nekomata ont défié ensemble Kyuubi.  
Assez étrangement, il est le dieu de l'illusion. Houkou vit dans un arbre géant et antique près d'un des volcans de Kyushu.

--------(fin de la parenthese du petit lexique de Toya-chan)--------

Toya-chan: Nanou???

Nanou-chan: Quoi??

Toya-chan: Non rien!...BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HIIHIHI!!! HEHE!!!

Nanou-chan: tssssss Baka!

Toya-chan: HOUHOUHOU!!!HAHAHA!!!HEHEHAHO!!! keuf keuf (tousse)

Nanou-chan: bien fait!

Houkou: Kyuubi elle est mechante avec moi!

Kyuubi: C'est toi qu'a commencé!!!

Houkou: Meme pas vrai, je suis un genteil loup!

Kyuubi: Ah wé? Gentil? Et Ya 382ans (rancuniere la renarde) c'etait pas toi qui a ravagé la nature et essayé de me detroner!?

Houkou: Je nie tous! Tu n'est qu'une menteuse na! Je toute facon je t'aurai battu meme sans mes queues si j'avais voulu!

Kyuubi: Ah wé?? tu veux qu'on se batte pour verifier tout ca?!

Naruto: Eh la j'ai pas mon mot a dire dans tout ca?

Kyuubi et Houkou: NOOOON!!!!!!!

Kyuubi: et je vais devoir collaborer avec ce chiot debile?

Houkou: attend un peu pour voire vieille renarde mal lunée!

Toya-chan: bon c'est moi qui vais annoncer les RE-VI-EWIIIVIVIWIIIIIZ!! hum...j'ai toujours du mal...si vous voulez voire ce qu'a manigancer


	13. Chapter 13: Discours

_**Coucou a ceux qui lisent cette Fic...**_

_**Tout d'abors 1000000 Excuses pour l'enorme retard que j'ai pri dans la publication, mais il semble que le syndrome de la page blanche de ma soeur soit exremement contagieux, (et puis c'est aussi du au fait que j'ai deux autres fics sous le coude dont les idées ne cessent de venir...il y aura un long oneshot et une fic plus longue...bref on est pas la pour parler de ca! En raison de ceratines similitudes egalement avec Blue Seed et d'une decision commune, la fin prevue va etre potentiellement modifiée...mais pas d'inquietude ca ne devrait plus ralentir l'ecriture...enfin si mon ordi accepte enfin de me laisser aller sur internet (je squatte)...**_

_**Merci encore de me lire et pour les Reviews sympas!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Chapitre 13**_

Quatre jours deja depuis l'arrivée du loup au village.Quatre jours egalement pendant lesquels Kyuubi avait jugé preferable de ne rien tenter sur ces deux la seule, si ce n'est un petit travail de persuasion sur son hote qui s'acharnait a demeurer inflexible... Chaque matin, Houkou été sorti avec Kiba pour visiter le village et apprendre, tandis que de leurs coté les membres de la team 7 s'entrainaient et accomplissaient de petites missions s'il y avait besoin.

Et ce jour laApres l'entrainement matinal, ils avaient mangés avec Sakura, et la conversation avait rapidement tourné sur la nouvelle relation que la jeune fille entretenait avec un certain fauve de jade, quand celle ci posa une question a Naruto, apres avoir lancé un regard repli de sous entendus et un fin sourire a Sasuke qui s'attendait au pire.

-Et toi Naruto t'es pas amoureux? fit elle jovialement

Le blond manqua de s'ettouffer avec sa bouchée, avala difficilement...-Pardon?

-Ben, oui, jveux dire, t'es plutot carrement mignon, t'as passé pres de quatre ans en vadrouille, ya bien une jeune fille...ou un garcon...(le brun se pri la tete dans une main devant le tact "legendaire" de la konoichi rose) qui a su volé ton coeur? Il n'y a personne que tu aime?

Le blond baissa un peu les yeux, en rougissant. -Euh...si...repondit il tout doucement. Le brun lui releva la tete et le regarda, il croisa furtivement les yeux du blond qui l'avait a peine regardé.

-Oh!! Et qui est l'heureuse elue, quelqu'un que t'as rencontré en route?????

-...c'est un peu plus compliqué que ca...

Mais au moment ou la rose allait demander des eclaircissement sur l'identité de l'etre cher, et que Kyuubi jubilait inetrieurement, elle ne devrait rien a Houkou, elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée a leur coté, dans un pof, d'un anbu au masque de belette, mettant fin a la gene.

-Uzumaki Naruto

-oui

-Hokage-sama vous demande dans l'instant c'est urgent!

Le blond hocha la tete et s'appretait a partir. -Vous aussi Ushiwa Sasuke. Haruno, une equipe est revenue bléssée, vous etes attendue a l'hopital.

Les deux autres se leverent donc, chacun laissant de quoi regler sur la table et disparurent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau du hokage.La blonde plantureuse les attendait, visiblement preoccupée. Le gobi etait egalement deja la, attendant avec ses loups.

-Ah, vous voila enfin, bon on va faire vite et simple, j'ai eu des nouvelles de l'Akatsuki.

-Ils sont proches?s'enquit le brun, bouillonant sur place a l'idée de l'arrivée de son frere.

-Non, ils ont etaient vu a Kumo, dans le pays de la foudre...ils ont tenté une attaque sur le Raikage, semble t'il, met on fini par battre en retraite, le pays a subi de nombreuses pertes dans leurs guerriers et des ninjas a nous, en mission la bas on etes grvement atteint aussi, le plus gros a eté soigné et un message est arrivé hier dans la nuit. Et les ninjas viennent d'arriver.

-Ca sonne comme un coup desepéré...Ils se dirigent sur Konoha? demanda le blond pour sa part.

-Apparement ils s'en approchent mais eux non plus n'en sont pas sortis indemne face au jinchuriki de Kumo, je dirais que ca nous laisse une dizaine de jours...

-La force des bijuus? interrogea alor le demon loup surprenant les autres.

-aucune information, pour tout dire ni Itachi, ni Kizame, n'a attqué, il semblerait qu'ils aient raccrochés des ninjas a leur cause, c'est l'un d'eux qui a parlé...Ce n'est pas pour vous raconter tout cela que vous etes la...l'heure est grave! Je ne peux laisser le village dans l'ignorance du danger qui les menace a tout instant., ce matin, j'ai envoyé les anbus, tout le village sera reunis d'ici peu...civils comme ninjas...Naruto tu sais ce que j'attend de toi?...

-Je crois bien oui...

-A propos, un courier est arrivé pour toi aujourd'hui de Mizu.

Elle lui tendit un petit rouleau.

-Merci

-Tu peux disposer...Vous deux, un instant encore... Le blond obeit et sortit.

-Que va t'il devoir faire? questionna Sasuke que la resignation du blond avait inquieté.

-Parler au villageois...il connait la situation, il va tout expliquer, c'est pour ca que vous etes la, toi Houkou, tu risque de subir l'agressivité des villageois quand il apprendront qui tu est, je ne veux aucune effusion intempestive...-tsss je ne suis pas une simple bete sauvage! quoique...-euh oui...bref...Sasuke?...

-Hn?...

-Reste a coté de lui...c'est important pour lui...bon ca devrait commencer dans dix minutes...

Chacun hocherent la tete et soortirent. Sasuke retrouva son blond assis pres de l'entrée, les coudes sur les genous, les mains croisés sous son menton, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, un air trop concentré pour lui. Le Sharingan s'acroupit juste en face de lui et l'autre ne le vit meme pas.-Hey, ca va? fit il doucement.

Le blond sursauta, et regarda le visage a cet instant en dessous du sien et soupira.

-Si on veut...disons que si j'etais Shikamaru je dirais que c'est Galeeeeeeeere!

Naruto releva la tete en arriere contre le mur et poussa un nouveau soupir resigné. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son epaule. Le brun s'etait a present et fixait les orbes bleues.

-Ca va aller?

-Wé...bah de toute facon c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...et puis on y serai bien arrivé un jour. C'est un bon entrainement si je veux etre hokage non?

Le brun lui sourit et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. -J'te fais confiance pour leur en mettre plein la vue Uzumaki Naruto, ninja le plus inprevisible de Konoha et futur Hokage.

Il lui adressa un des merveilleux sourir dont il avait le secret, et Sasuke se demanda a cet instant ce que quiconque pouvait reprocher un etre comme lui.

-mais c'est bien la premiere fois que tu admet que je serai hokage.

Le caressage de cheveux se transforma en shampoing! - je l'pense, mais c'est pas une raison pour te prendre la tete!

-Haha! En tout cas je suis plus detendu maintenant! Merci Sasu!

Le dit Sasu leva un sourcil devant la nouvelle appelation.

-Quoi ca te plait pas? Tu prefere peu etre Sasuke-kuuuuun (ilrealisa une imitation parfaite de Sakura dans sa prime jeunesse)

-Non, fais comme tu veux, mais ca veux dire que je doit t'appeler Naru?

Naruto rougit legerement alors que Sasuke arborait un sourire malicieux, se regalant des reactions du kitsune. Dans leurs coins, deux demons souriaient, finalement ca se passait pas si mal...

Pourtant ce petit moment dintimité fut interrompue par une forte voix qui prit la parole et qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de l'Hokage. NAruto se leva et suivit de Sasuke, il lanca un regard vers l'exterieur. Tous les villageois, ninjas et civils confondus, les clans les plus affluents, tels Hyuga, Aburame, Nara et autres, et bien entendu tous les amis de Naruto, se trouvais la, sur la place, mis au silence par la voix de leur chef.

-Hum hum, Vous etes tous la, on va donc pouvoir commencer. Comme vous le savez, Orochimaru est mort, il y a de cela un certain temps maintenant...Toutefois...tous danger envers Konoha n'en ai pas pour autant ecarté, je vai donc laisser la parole a quelqu'un, que vous connaissez tous, sauf peu etre les plus jeunes, et qui sera plus a meme de vous en parler. Vous trois venez.

Naruto, inspira profondement, et ils avancerent.

Houkou sourit legerement devant l'effet provoqué par leur arrivée, ses loups se serrerent un peu plus contre lui, peu rassurés par la foule. Naruto ariva enfin a hauteur de Tsunade, et vit ses amis qui s'etaient frayés un chemins jusqu'aux premiers rangs et lui lancaient des signes d'encouragement. Naruto leur adressa un signe, tandis que Sasuke les rejoingaient. Plus loin en revanche toujours des regards haineux et mefiants pour l'enfant renard, mais il n'en avait que faire, eux ils etaient la. Il reprit son serieux, il devait se faire ecouter

-Bonjour a tous...

_#mets les choses au clair dès maintenant ou sinon ils vont essayer de te marcher sur les pieds#_

_°je sais...je cherche juste une maniere de presenter la chose avec diplomatie...°_

_#et fermeté!#_

_°et fermeté...°_

_//je reconnais bien la ton ame de dirigeant// (dans ces cas la naru est exclu de la conversation)_

_#toi ta gueule! c'est important#_

_(a lui meme) //qu'est ce que je disais...//_

_-..._je vais sans doute vous paraitre presomptueux...mais je vous demande de garder le silence pendant que je m'exprimerai, libre a vous de ne pas m'ecouter... _(°bon alors ca c'etais pour la diplomatie°) _...mais ce que j'ai a dire ne me concerne pas, il s'agit de vous! de vos femmes ou epoux, de vos enfants, vos amis... alors que ceux qui ne se sentent pas concernés s'en aille maintenant...mais a ce moment la il sera trop tard pour les regrets, il ne restera que la culpabilité de vies cheres a vos yeux et perdues a jamais... _(°et ca c'est la fermeté...°)_

Naruto laissa alors sa phrase en suspens, guettant un quelconque mouvement de protestation ou depart, qui ne vint pas. Ils les avaient accrochés, ils etaient a presents tous la pendus a ses levres. Il se permit de sourire interieurement, etre l'eleve du roi des demons avait du bon finalement... Sasuke etait ebloui devant le pouvoir d'orateur de l'homme en face de lui, opposé du gamin turbulent qu'il avait été. Et a en juger par l'expression des autres, ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Il faut dire que sous ses airs naifs, il cachait bien son jeu. La cinquieme quant a elle, ressentait une certaine fierté maternelle pour ce qu'etait devenu le mioche insolent et sans aucun tact, bon ok il etait toujours insolent, mais il avait changé. Elle sourit, tout comme un autre sanin au cheveux blanc, un autre masqué accompagné d'un balafré.

_(Tsunade: depuis quand a t'il autant de prestance? Meme les plus reticents l'ecoute... le petit Naruto insouciant a disparu il y a longtemps...tu aurais fait un bon hokage...comme lui...mais il semble que le destin s'acharne sur vous...)_

_-_Merci...Vous me connaissez presque tous j'imagine, mais je vais me representer pour les autres... Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, jounin de Konoha...Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous me haissent ou me meprisent, peu encore m'aprecient, et ceux qui m'aiment ce comptent sans doute sur les doigts de la mains, je reconnais en avoir beaucoup souffert autrefois, et meme si certains aspects de cette haine m'echappent encore, aujourd'hui tout cela m'est egal, je ne suis pas la pour ca...Mais je vais commencé par vous raconter une petite histoire..., Le 10 Octobre d'il y a 17ans, Kyuubi no Yokho attaqua le village. Il detruisait le village et semblait invincible, mais le Yondaime Hokage apres un long combat en vint a bout mais en contrepartie y laissa la vie. C'est ainsi que l'on decrit l'hisoire a l'academie et que les plus jeunes la connaissent...mais la verité est autre...car il est impossible de tuer directement un grand demon...le quatrieme en scella donc l'esprit dans un receptacle, un nouveau né, son nouveau-né et se sacrifia pour y parvenir, telle est la veritable histoire...

Je peux a present mieux me presenter...Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, jounin de Konoha, fils du quatrieme Hokage... né le 10 Octobre et actuellement agé de 17ans...receptacle du demon renard a neuf queues...

Il laissa a nouveau le temps d'assimiler les informations a son auditoire, car si d'aucun savait qu'il etait le demon, il n'en etait pas de meme pour sa veritable identité. Il vit Konohamaru qui avait un air emerveillé, d'autres gamins ne semblaient pas comprendre, ses amis comme la derniere fois, digerait la nouvelle mais ne s'en formalisait pas.

-le ninja le plus imprevisible a encore frappé, murmura pour lui meme Sasuke

-galeeeeere...

-Courage Naruto, fit Sakura qui se tenait les mains.

-...J'ai donc a ma naissance, "herité" d'un "don inestimable"pour certain, "une malediction" pour d'autre, qui fait de moi ce que l'on appelle un Jinchuriki...la possession du demon, me confere un pouvoir extraordinaire et quasi-illimité...ce genre de pouvoir qui attise la convoitise...Il existe une organisation, l'Akatsuki...dont le but etait de recuperer tous les Jinchurikis et les bijuus, pour en utiliser la force, et dont j'ai par le passé etait la cible...c'est l'une des raisons qui m'a fait quitter Konoha ces quatre dernieres années, il etait alors primordiale que je controle le Kyuubi...c'est chose faite...et

-QU'Est ce qui nous prouve que c'est vrai ca hein? beugla un homme au fond

- tu m'as l'air vivant... se permis de repliquer Houkou finement, avec un rictus moqueur, avant que Tsunade n'ai pu intervenir.

L'autre, malgré qu'il soit impressionné par le grand brun et ses betes, ne se demonta pas et posa par la meme une question se posait deja depuis un certains temps.

-Ah wé et t'es qui toi?

-Quelqu'un qui a suffisement cotoyé le grand demon qui t'inquiete pour savoir qu'il ne supporterai pas un tel affront..., claqua Naruto,...j'y viens...Je disais donc...je controle entierement mon demon. L'Akatsuki etait une menace considerable pour les differents pays, et pour parvenir a ses fins elle etait prete a tout, elle a deja tenté un attentat sur le Kazekage et plus recement le Raikage, mais a finalement été repoussée... Si j'emploie le passé, c'est parcequ'a ce jour, l'organisation est presque decimée...sur les dix menbres d'origine, il n'en reste plus que deux...et ils sont decidés a se venger de Konoha sous peu...L'un de ses deux individus vous est connus, il s'agit de Itachi Ushiwa, l'homme qui a tué son clan, un nukenin plus que dangereux et a priori le dirigeant du duo...L'autre, se nomme Kisame. D'apres les informations recues par le village, ils se deplacent actuellement vers nous, et atteindront le village de la feuille d'ici une dizaine de jours. Il est donc imperatif de se preparer a evacuer le village a tout instant, pour proteger le plus de monde possible, car s'ils ne sont que deux, ils disposeront de la puissance de pas moins de cinq bijuus a priori...aussi n'essayez meme pas de les combattre ou c'est la mort assurée...

L'effroi passa alors sur les visages de gens, terrifies a l'idée de revoir un demon tuer et detruire tout ce qu'ils avaient...

-Mais tout combat n'est pas perdu... nous avons nous aussi, nos atouts...car si il est difficil de maintenir un seul demon, quatre demeure physiquement eprouvant voire impossible, cet etat d'instabilité jouera pour nous...Tous les ninjas devront etre mobilisés et prets au combat! Les genins se chargeront de l'evacuation. Nos ennemis ont su rallier d'autres ninjas a leur cause...

Les deux autres atouts vous les avez devant vous...Houkou...(l'homme et les loups se rapprocherent)...Cet homme qui est arrivé au village et vit tout pres de vous depuis quelques temps maintenant, n'est autre que Houkou...plus communement appelé Gobi, le loup maitre des cinq elements...il a pri l'apprence d'un homme pour demeurer ici, mais ce n'est en aucun cas un jinchuriki, ni meme un homme, mais un bijuu libre, un demon comme vous dites. aussi meme s'il n'ai pas a craindre, evitez la provocation inutile...(Naruto lanca un regard a l'homme de tout a l'heure qui arborait a present un air purement bovin et une machoire pendante, et Houkou se permit de lui adresser un sourire carnassier et joueur qui voulait dire "je te bouffe kan j'veux, on en rparle plus tard, j'ai hate de te revoire")

...et enfin, le dernier atout...moi...ou plutot ce qu'il y a en moi...Je craint que certains d'entre vous doutent de ma fidelité envers Konoha et ses habitants, mais je le comprend... sachez seulement que si j'avais voulu trahir mon village pour une quelconque vengeance, j'en ai eu 100 fois l'occasion, et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait...car meme si je ne peux nier ma rancune envers certains habitants, et bien figurez vous qu'aussi etrange que cela paraisse, moi un demon, j'aime mon village... et tant qu'il y demeurera ce poignée de personnes, celles qui m'aprecient, celles qui m'aiment... mes amis, mes sensei, mon tuteur, l'hokage, d'autres encore ici comme ailleurs... pour ces personnes la, peu etre meme pour une seule de celle-ci plus que toute autres (son regard se pose un instant sur Sasuke puis reprend sa route sur l'assemblée))...je me battrais jusqu'au bout...Et si je dois sacrifier mes reves ou ma vie pour qu'elle et ce village puissent vivre...je n'hesiterai pas un seul instant a le faire!...

A present, si certains d'entre vous ne me font toujours pas confiance...je ne sais plus quoi faire pour les convaincre...je n'ai plus rien a dire...

Naruto, quitta les marches pour retourner a l'interieur du batiment, ou il retrouva sa place sur sa chaise, il serrait ses mains qui tremblaient. Il fermait les yeux pour essayer de calmer l'agitation de son coeur, car il avait beau avoir eu l'air calme en apparence, en lui c'etait tout autre chose.

_# c'est bien Kitsune, tu leur a claquer le bec a tous ces vieux cons!#_

_° pour tout te dire ca m'a fait du bien...tout ces secret me pesent Kyu-chan...°_

_#Je sais Kitsune, je sais...#_

Dehors Jiraya sourit pour lui meme...(_J:Yoni... Ou que tu sois j'espere que tu a vu ton fils aujourd'hui...tu peux etre fier de ce qu'il est devenu...), _tout comme un epouvantail plus loin. Tsunade reprenait la parole et expliquait les consignes de securité qui seraient mises en vigueur en cas d'attaque. Dans les premiers rangs, un petit groupe quitta sa place pour aller vers l'interieur du batiment.

A l'interieur Naruto n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il sentit alors quelchose d'humide sous ses doigts puis une masse de poils dans lesquels il commenca a passer ses mains. Il regardait l'animal en souriant doucement, ne voyant que lui.

-Tu parle bien, enfant Kyuubi...ils t'ecoutent a present...tu ferai un bon dirigeant... Le blond reconnut la voix comme celle de Houkou, il ne prit pasla peine de le regarder pour lui repondre.

-hu...tu trouve? qui voudrait d'un chef qui tremble...

-nous on en connait au moins toute une poignée! lanca une voix non loin de celle du loup.

L'Uzumaki releva les yeux et apercut tous ces amis qui lui souriaient, Sasuke se tenait devant eux, mais c'est Sakura qui avait parlé. Il se releva et elle vint le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui le surpri un peu.

-Merci Naruto...Merci de faire tout ca pour nous...ce que tu as dit tout a l'heure...c'etait...

Il la serra dans ces bras. -Merci Sakura... elle se detacha de lui et le regarda une nouvelle fois...

-Ce que Sakura veut dire c'est qu'on te suivra... resuma Shikamaru. Tous aquiesserent.

-Et je crois qu'il en va de meme pour la majorité des ninjas du village, bravo gamin. lanca la voix de l'Ero-senin qui entrait.

-Quand aux autres, ils seront bien obligés d'ecouter l'Hokage, ajouta Tsunade qui le rejoignait en lui addressant un clin d'oeil un clin d'oeil.

-On est tous avec toi! ajouta Lee Et la flamme de la jeunes...

-TA GUEULE LEE! hurlerent alors tous les autres alors que Lee croisaitles bras devant lui et marmonait un truc imcomprehensible, plongeant toute l'assistance dans un fou-rire general que le fauve de Jade rejoignit rapidement.

Furtivement, deux ombres arriverent a hauteur d'un brun qui riait encore et qui vinrent se placer de part et d'autre de lui et lui donnerent du coude.

-T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit tout a l'heure...lanca la rose...

-hn? interrogea le brun voyant l'air pervers des deux autres membres de son equipe...

-pour une seule pour que toutes les autres...gamin c'est bon pour toi ca...ajouta l'epouvantail...

-Kakashi-sensei, vous etes pire qu'elle...en plus ca veut rien dire du tout il peut s'agir de n'importe qui...

-Alors pourquoi c'est toi qu'il a regardé quand il a dit ca?...lanca malicieusement la rose...

-Hein? hé?! mais les deux autres s'etient deja dispercés pour l'observer d'un peu plus loin.

Sasuke chercha alors naruto du regard et vit alors que celui-ci l'observait et parut detourné vivement le regard géné d'avoir été repéré. Cela le fit sourire, et le reconforta, ils avaient peu etre pas tout a fait tort en fin de compte. Petit a petit, les uns et les autres retournerent a leur missions respectives, et Sasuke vint pres du Kitsune.

-Ca te dit un bol de ramen, on a pas eu le temps de finir de manger tout a l'heure.

Il prit le sourire que lui adressa le blond pour un oui, et ils quitterent les lieux.

_#et bien cette journée n'est pas si mal finalement, je dirais meme que ca se passe mieux que les autres jours pour ces deux la#_

_//et moi je fais quoi?//_

_#tu les laisse! t'as qu'a aller avec le gamin au chien#_

_//mmphf...//_

_# c'est ca, allez en route mauvaise troupe!#_

_°pardon?°_

_#rien je disais juste que je suis suffisement pret de ton estomac pour l'entendre couiner, alors depeche toi d'aller manger#_

_°c'est ca oui...°_

Naruto laissa tout de meme sa demone interieure en paix pour se concentrer sur son compagnon. Ses gestes, ses paroles de tout a l'heure l'avaient un peu ettoné. meme si son ami avait grandi et beaucoup changé aussi, il avait toujours été froid et distant avec les autres, voire hautain, mais et en y repensant, c'est avec le blond qu'il se laissait le plus aller. Un tas de souvenir lui revinrent alors en memoires et le firent sourire...

A coté de lui, dans le restaurant, Sasuke mangeait son bol de ramen, tout en observant son ami a la derobée. Il vit un sourire naitre sur ces levres alors qu'il avait arreté de manger un instant, son regard semblait perdu a une autre epoque, dans d'autres lieux...

-Naruto? appela t'il doucement

-...

Aucune reponse, il etait trop perdu dans ses pensées. Sasu tenta autre chose.

-Naru?

S'eut l'effet escompté, le blond sursauta, et rosit legerement en reconnaisant le surnom qu'avait decidé de lui donné le brun. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, et Sasuke hesita a rester ainsi a comptempler les yeux trop bleus ou poser sa question. L'ordre des miniSasu concluut qu'il etait preferable de parler malgré quelques cretins qui lui conseillaient de manger, ils se firent lincher et moururent dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Tu pensais a quoi?

-pleins de choses...la team 7, les missions, l'examen chunin, le jour ou on a voulu voire sous le masque de Kakashi-sensei, tu te souviens? héhé

-On a essayé toute la journée et a la fin il nous avait dit: "sous mon masque...il ya...un autre masque!" Je me demande encore comment t'avais reussi a me convaincre de te suivre dans ce plan...

-J'ai l'art de la persuasion dans le sang! Avoue que tu t'es imaginé sa tete avec des grosses levres, ou des dents de lapins! hahaha

-c'etait effrayant...

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent de bon coeur pendant un moment, se rappelant des souvenirs de l'epoque ou ils n'etait que genins, les gaffes de Naruto, les coups de Sakura, les entrainement de Kakashi...

L'uzumaki poussa un soupir...et eut un air un peu triste.

-Tout eté plus simple a cette epoque...

-Je crois que ma vie a arrété d'etre simple le jour ou tu y est entré.

Le blond le regardait perplexe alors que luise demandait comment il avait laissé sortir ca, etesperant que l'autre ne comprendrait rien. ils se mirent tous deux a bafouiller en meme temps, et se turent en rougissant.

Chacun fuyait le regard de l'autre, puis Sasuke choisit de couper le silence pesant...

-Tu sais...

_#(aller vas y dit lui!!!)# pensa elle pour elle meme_

...je...

-SALUT LES GAMINS!!! lanca la voix de Jiraya, qui arrivait sur eux, leur passant une main sur chaque epaule, la tete entre les leur.

_#NON MAIS QUEL CRETIN C'EST PAS VRAI!!!!#_

_°Kyubi???? Ca va pas d'hurler comme ca, tu m'as fais peur!°_

_#oups...euh excuse moi Kitsune...#_

_°...Bon...quesqu'y a?°_

_#rien rien, j'pensais juste qu'on avais laissé Houkou#_

_°c'est lui le cretin?°_

_#mais non...enfin si! mais pas la!#_

_°il est avec Kiba, et j'imagine qu'il ira dans la foret cette nuit...et attend ce srai pas moi le cretin!? è.é°_

_#non c'est pas toi! c'est lui la#_

_°Sasuke?°_

_#non non laisse je me parlais a moi meme...on te parle#_

Naruto remarqua alors ses deux interlocuteurs et leur souris, les rassurant, bien que tout deux savaient a quoi ces etats etaient dus, il s'etait inquiété en voyant l'enfant renard sursauter en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles par reflexe sous l'injonction du demon, position qu'il n'avait pas quitté. Ils s'en rendit compte et en changea.

-Cava? demada l'ermite aux crapauds

-Oui oui, c'est juste Kyu qui fait des siennes, j'ai été surpri.

-O, Salut la grande dame pour moi, fit il plus jovialement, meme si leur derniere entrevue n'avait pas été trés amicale ( al'epoque ou naru avait perdu le controle)

_#c'est ca! ...tsss cretin!# cracha elle_

_°alors c'est lui le cretin...°_

_#a ton avi!...abruti de pervers#_

-hum euh...Kyubi vous salue egalement!

-bien bien, et sinon les jeunes! jviens tout juste de finir mon prochain livre, en fait je voulais l'avi de Kakashi mais comme il est pas la...

-euh Ero-se...

-Super! merci les gamins! alors c'est l'histoire d'un homme qui comande de la nourriture a la banque, et quand le livreur arrive, c'est une merveilleuse creature aux formes plus que genereuses (commence a baver) et alors la elle lui dit...

Et nous voila partis pour une heure d'un recit interminable des ebats d'une livreuse et de son client, qui tournent a la veritable orgie et qui mit nos deux jeunes homme dans l'embarras le plus profond tant les faits etait decrits avec precision et conviction par un ermite pervers plus qu'emballé par son "genie creatif", leur demandant de temps a autre leur avi sur la question, tandis qu'ailleurs une renarde a neuf queues se morfondait dans le fond de sa cage sur l'injustice du monde et cet imbecile de clebard qui fait pas son boulot et qui aurait pu le distraire avec une bonne petite illusion, oui c'est peu etre elle qui l'avait congedié, mais justement s'il avait été plus intelligent il serait pas parti! Naruto, voulant mettre fin au supplice, eut un eclair de genie...

-Ero-senin!!! La-bas!! Un groupe de femmes qui vont aux bains!!! La vache qu'est ce que leurs jupes sont courtes!!!! cria il en pointant du doigt quelquechose derriere le sanin.

Alors que celui, forcé par l'exces de ses hormones a verifier l'information, se retournait, Naruto saisit la main de Sasuke, deposa une somme sur la table, et l'emporta a toute vitesse dans la direction opposée. Quand l'homme aux cheveux revint a eux, il se retrouva face a deux fauteils vides et un leger nuage de sable un peu plus loin...

Un peu plus loin justement, Naruto lachait enfin la main du brun, qui avait été trainé plus qu'il n'avait suivienait sa respiration.

-T'es...t'es resté avec lui deux ans?...Et survecu??

-Demande toi plutot comment j'ai fait pour ne pas virer pervers total...hahaha... desolé mais sinon il nous aurait pas laché...

-bah meme si la methode etait pas tout a fait dans les regles, l'idée etait bonne!

Ils s'adresserent un regard et eclaterent de rire, reprenant le chemin de la maison pour aller se coucher, le repas ayant eté prolongé jusqua la soirée par un certain pervers...ils n'attendirent pas leur restes pour prendre le chemin du lit, apres une bonne douche. Aussi quand Sasuke sortit de la douche, un sourire etira son visage a son entrée dans la chambre. Naruto etendu sur son futon, dormait a point fermé, sur les draps, n'ayant meme pas pri le temps de se couvrir. Hormis l'entrainement de la matinée, il se dit que la journée avait du etre eprouvante pour le blond pour qu'il s'endorme ainsi. Il s'approcha un peu de lui et s'accroupit devant lui. Les cheveux de blé retombaient sur le visage paisible, en cachant les traits fins. Son torse nu (pour ceux qui ont oublier, ils dort juste en bas de pyjama) montait et descendait au gré de sa respiration profonde et reguliere. Le bras sur lequel etait dessiné le fougueux renard etait reposé sur son ventre, tendit que l'autre se perdait sur son oreiller, a coté de sa tete, il tenait un petit rouleau qu'il devait avoir l'intention de lire.

Sasuke avanca sa main jusqu'au petit rouleau et le defit doucement des doigts du blond pour l'en retirer sans le reveiller. il allait y parvenir lorsque les doigts se refermerent sur les siens toujours dans sa main. Il n'osa alors plus bouger et se demanda un instant ce que le blond penserai s'il se reveillait maintenant, le trouvant a moitié au dessus de lui, la main dans la sienne...Le blond fronca les sourcils comme s'il sentait quelquechose dans son sommeil mais reprit finalement son air serein et detendit sa pression.

Le brun put enfin respirer, et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Le souffle d'air ainsi emit fit alors frissoner le blond qui ramena son bras contre lui. L'eventail se redressa et saisit la couverture posée au bout du lit et l'étala le plus delicatement possible afin de le couvrir au mieux. Il entreprit alors de se lever, a regret certes mais tout de meme, pour regagner son quand des bruits etouffés lui parvinrent, et qui emanaient du blond. Celui-ci devait revé car son visage bougeait imperceptiblement. Sasuke attrapa quelques meches de cheveux qui genaient sa vue pour les remettre en arriere ou derriere ses oreilles et devant le havre d'innocence et de douceur qui s'offrait a lui, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Son visage s'approcha lentemant du visage reposqnt sur l'oreiller, et dans un geste des plus sages, il deposa un tendre baiser sur le front du blond...

-...sasuke... souffla l'autre, le fesant sursauter alors qu'il croyait etre pri en flagrant delit. Mais l'endormi se contenta de serrer la couverture contre lui, alors que sa face se fendait d'un tout fin sourire.

Sasuke regagna son lit, le coeur soudainement leger de se savoir dans les reves du Kistune, reves qui plus est agreables et qui n'avaient plus rien a voire avec les souvenirs qui hantaient parfois ses nuits. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, pensant qu'apres tout son epouventail de professeur et la la fleur de cerisier avaient peu etre raison...Il se prit a l'esperer et se promit d'essyer de se rapprocher du blond et qui sait peu etre lui avouer ses sentiments...

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

_**Allez ce chapitre ci est fini! desolée du retard!!!!! Vous inquietez pas, je n'ai pas oublié de preparer le plan de houkou et Kyubi mais j'avais egalemnt besoin de faire avancer l'intrigue, tout de meme, donc les sales coups sont dans le prochain chapitre!!!! En fait a la base ca ne devait etre qu'un seul chapitre mais il aurait été dix fois trop long et puis j'voulais pas trop en rajouter apres ca...voila voila**_

Kyubi: dis donc depuis quand jle laisse faire ce qu'il veut a mon receptable au mioche la?!

Sasuke: Hé c'est qui le mioche!!?

Kyubi: TOI!! (voix grondante et particulierment menaçante)

Sasuke: ok...

Naruto: Qu'est ce que je cause bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennn!!! hein sasu c'est vrai non?

Sasuke (se gete sur Naruto pourle prendre dans les bras): Mais siiiii mon Naru tu es splendiiiide!!!

Itachi: Dites jpeux faire calin moi aussi? mon pti frere cheriiii????

Sasuke: Le lion ne pactise pas avec le cafard! Degage!

Itachi, Naruto, Kyubi, Nanou-chan et Toya-chan: HEIN???

Sasuke: (soupir)...je disais...le lion ne pactise pas avec le cafard...le loin, c'est moi...le cafard (montre itachi du doigt)

Itachi et les autres: oui enfin ca on avait compri...

Sasuke (ressere Naruto): Bon alors CASSE TOI! c'est Mon Naru-chan et jle prete pas!!!

Kyubi (surgissant du bide de Naruto): Qu'est Ce que j'ai dit deja!!! DU VEnt!!!

Sasuke, de peur, bondit pour atterir dans les bras de son frere.

Itachi (voix bien trop grave pour lui) : Et c'est qui le lion maintenant?...

Naruto: au fait Toya, c'est quoi mon courrier?

Toya-chan: bah une lettre?...

Nanou-chan: Ok...bon jcrois que si on veut pas suite, ya qu'une solution...REVIEWS!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Entrainement

**Pitié! Pardon! Pardon! Pardon!**

**Desolééée de pas avoir publié plus tot,moi qui avait dit que ca irait plus vite... V///V (j'ai honte).**

**En plus je vous coupe ce chapitre en deux pour publier quelquechose au bout de tout ce temps...**

**J'ai des problemes de connexions bientot resolus, alors pas de probs de ce coté la...En revanche, avec mes partielles ce mois ci, **

**je ferai mon possible pour ecrire la suite pas trop tard.**

**En fait, j'ai trois autres fic en cours d'ecriture, que je ne publierai qu'une fois finie je pense...**

**Donc voila le chapitre 14 de "Masques et retrouvailles"...**

**Merci encore a ceux qui continuent de lire...**

**Bonne Lecture!!!**

_**Chapitre 14**_

Kyubi avait reflechi toute la nuit, imaginant d'inombrables situations, elaboration Mille et un coups plus farfelus et diaboliques les uns que les autres, voire presque irrealisables, jusqu'a etablire ZE PLAN! Le truc c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas vraiment. Mais le demon avait jugé qu'il pouvait se repartir en plusieurs etapes. Mise en confiance, raprochement et prise de conscience de l'attirance mutuelle, travail psychologique, symbiose, et le but ultime! Rapprochement physique, le tout a realiser en une journée. Bref, chaque etape avait son importance, et les griller risquer de tout compromettre.

plan A: etape 1: les mettre en confiance

Bientot huit heure du matin et la premiere phase du jeu etait enclenché. Kyuubi comptais particulierement sur ce jour. Sasuke etait deja levé depuis un moment, et son esprit toujours en veille, au grand deboire du Gobi,jugea qu'il etait temps qu'il en fasse de meme.

_#DEBOUT MEDOR!! Au boulot#_

_//Dois-je te rappeler...Ô venerable roi des demons...que je n'ai pas dormi...//_

_# aurait tu des revendications?...#_

_#bien...#_

Naruto se senti lentement tiré de son sommeil par la truffe humide du loup aux yeux d'or sur sa joue. Il flatta les flancs argentés avant de se lever plus franchement. Peu etre un peu vite...Sa tête lui tournait serieusement. C'est comme si la piece dans laquelle il se trouvait etait differente de d'habitude. Aucun bruit de la douche arriva a ses oreilles...Sasuke devait etre en bas en train de dejeuner.Naruto se dirigea donc vars la porte de la salle de bain, esperant qu'une douche lui desembrumerai les meninges. C'est ainsi qu'il se devetit, s'etonnant encore de toute la vapeur d'eau dans la piece, et entra dans le nuage humide...restant du precedent baigneur. Il sortit pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas pri de rechanges. C'est donc ainsi, enroulé dans la petite serviette, qu'il retourna dans la chambre. PLus de sac...il tourna et retourna sur lui meme, ses affaires n'etaient plus la...le brun les aurait prit pour les laver? Pour en avoir le coeur net, l'Uzumaki gagna le couloir, en serviette et dans un T-shirt du brun. Ne poussons pas l'impudeur trop loin...

Il commenca a descendre les escaliers de l'etage. Sasuke etait a leur pied. Il accelera donc le pas.

-Sasuke c'est toi qui a pri mes vétemeaaaah...

Le brun, appelé, se tourna mais se fut pour receptionner le kitsune qui avait trebuché sur une marche cassée. Il na l'avait jamais remarquée auparavant.

_#oh oh#_

-Narut...

Ils se retrouverent vite, etalés sur le sol, Naruto totalement allongé sur Sasuke. Celui-ci n'osait d'ailleurs plus bouger, de peur de toucher encore plus le blond et attendant une quelconque reaction de sa part, esperant qu'elle viendrait vite au vu de la chaleur qui s'emparait de ses entrailles. Le poids du blond sur lui n'etait pas du tout desagreable en somme. La reaction vint tout de même vite. Naruto s'appuya sur ses deux bras,separant leur deux corps. Le brun contemplait Naruto, rouge pivoine, les cheveux humides tombant dans sa direction. Leurs visages n'etaient qu'a une trentaine de centimetres l'un de l'autre. Alors leur positions respectives ne le laissait pas indifferent non plus?

-jsuis desolé...je...c'est la marche cassée...

-??

Sasuke chercha l'escalier des yeux. Il l'inspecta des yeux...une marche cassée?? y'en avais aucune.

-Naruto...ya pas de marche cassée...

Et la tout fit tilt dans l'esprit de la demone...Ce maudit loup. Il avait crée une illusion...c'etait ca aussi l'impression ce matin. Et il ne l'avait pas mise au courant... Non mais quel handicapé des relations humaines. Maintenant ils vont etre génés toute la journée...

#HOUKOU!#

//Tu m'as appelé?...// repondit une voix doucereuse

#Espece de cretin, regarde les c'est foutu!#

//hé ho! J'y connais rien moi! Tu m'as dit met les en confiance...//

#Et toi t'appelle ca les mettre en confiance!!# fulminait la renarde#

Naruto tenta de se retourner aussi, ne comprenant pas la remarque de la personne sous lui. Effectivement aucune trace de marche endormagée, pas meme une fissure. Il s'excusa une noubelle fois en voulant se relever completement. Mais c'etait sans compter la volonté de cette chere petite serviette, dont la tenue jusqu'a present avait tout bonnement tenu du miracle.

#De pire en pire#

Naruto reposa son bras a coté de la tete du brun, qui lui, voyant la catastrophe venir, placa chacune de ces mains sur les hanches du blond pour empecher le tissu de tomber. Il sentit le frisson qui parcourut le blond alors que ses mains rencontraient sa peau autant qu'il vit son rougissement s'accroitre. Il ne devait pas en mener plus large non plus avec l'objet de ses desirs a quatres pattes, ces bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, alors que ses propres mains passaient a moitié sous le T-shirt, posées sur les hanches.

-euh...je...Sasuke?

L'interpellé eclata alors litteralement de rire. Non pas que tout desir est etait oublié bien au contraire mais la mine deconfite du blond, tout comme la situation elle-meme, decidement il n'y avait que Naruto pour faire autant de gaffes. Le ninja le plus imprevisible de Konoha avait encore frappé. Celui-la meme, qui se sentant vexé d'etre l'objet de la moquerie, prit sa moue boudeuse. Le brun rit alors de plus belle et Naruto parvint a se lever d'une main, attrapant sa serviette de l'autre. Une fois debout, il la rajusta rapidement afin qu'elle ne s'en aille plus et croisa les bras regardant le brun qui se tordait encore.

-Tu m'explique ce qui te fait rire?

-t'aurais vu ta tête! Decidement t'as toujours eu le chic pour te mettre dans des situations embarrassantes Mr Catastrophe.

-wé ben si t'es pas content jpeux toujours trouver un autre appart moi.

-jsuis content que tu sois revenu.

#° OO°# #(pour elle meme)

Le brun lui avait adréssé un sourire en disant ca, et Naruto en resta interdit, autant que par la phrase elle meme. Tentant veinement de ce donner contenance, il fit ce que faisait l'Uchwa dans ce genre de situation c'est a dire "humpf". Mais il lui tendit ensuite la main pour l'aider a se relever, le regard sur le coté dans un air dedaigneux.

-Tu vas pas rester parterre toute la journée...

Une fois relevé, le brun s'epousseta avant de de nouveau regarder le blond.

-Oh fait pourquoi tu m'a appelé tout a l'heure? et Pourquoi tu porte mes fringues?

-Mais c'est toi qui a pri les miennes la!

-Mais non!

C'est a cet instant que l'homme loup choisit d'entrer dans la scene.

-Houkou?

#Toi! si je t'attrappe! je t'etripe!!!#

//essaie toujours...c'est toi m'a dit met les en confiance alors il est ou le probleme?//

#hmpf...laisse tomber...#

-Uchiwa-kun ne ment pas, tu devrais verifier mieux.

Le blond le regarda incredule, et apres un dernier regard sur Sasuke, decida de suivre le conseil. Et en effet, arrivé en haut, ses affaires avaient retrouvé leur place. Il se vetit en tenue de junin, avec par dessus, son manteau blanc qu'il prendrait en bas, le protegeant du vent froid qui s'installait deja en ce mois de novembre. Il s'appretait à redescendre, quand un detail lui revint en memoire. Son rouleau...il s'etait endormi avant d'avoir pu le lire. Il finit par le trouver, sur la table de chevet de l'Uchiwa, supposant que celui ci avait du le ramasser parterre. Il descendit enfin, defaisant son parchemin tout en faisant attention aux marches et s'assurant ainsi une derniere fois qu'auncune n'etait cassée.

-Tu vois que je t'avais rien pri.

-...

-Hey Baka!

-Maudite vieille!

- De quoi?

-Elle aurai quand meme pu prevenir plus tôt.

-Mais de quoi tu parles a la fin?

-C'est...tiens!

Le blond lui tendit le rouleau et lui dit de le lire. Le Sharingan obeit intrigué et commenca sa lecture. L'ecriture etait parfaitement calligraphiée, a la maniere des anciens manuscrits.

le 8/11Naruto,

On a été heureux d'apprendre que tu avais reussi, et que tu avais retrouvé ceux que tu cherchais. D'apres ta precedente lettre, tu dois a present etre au village de la feuille.

Si je t'ecris, c'est pour t'informer de notre venue, a moi et grand-père, lui voulait te faire la surprise tu le connais.

Meme si les circonstances ne se pretent pas vraiment à la joie, je suis contente de pouvoir te revoire. Je crois aussi que papi a à te parler.

Nous apporterons notre soutien à toi et à Konoha autant que nous le pourrons.

Nous nous mettrons en route à la mi-novembre, soit après-demain. A bientot.

Naya.

Sasuke regarda la lettre, et la relut, pour comprendre ce qui enervait le blond. A vrai dire il n'arrivait pas vraiment a se concentrer sur autre chose que la personne qui avait ecrit la carte. Qui est cette Naya, elle semble bien proche de Naruto...

-C'est de qui?

-Naya, c'est la petite fille de Maitre Myagi, de Mizu

-oh...Et alors? T'es pas content? Tu l'aime pas cette fille? Il est où le problème? _""dis que c'est ca! dis oui! je reve ou je suis jaloux...""_

-Dis pas n'importe quoi...T'as vu la date? Ca Fait une semaine que cette lettre a du arriver. Elle dormait ou quoi la vieille!? Ils vont arriver demain !

-Et donc c'est qui t'enerve...

-Non, enfin si! C'est elle, elle aurait pu me prevenir plus tôt, si elle passait pas son temps à dormir...decidement elle se fait trop vieille!...quand je serai Hokage...

L'Uzumaki partit dans des elucubration sur ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il atteindrait leposte tant cheri, le tout en grommelant. Sasuke cessa de la suivre quand le sujet passa des mesures à prendre quand à l'amelioration du delai postale à l'éducation des générations futures en passant par diverse alliances... Le bijuu, s'approcha alors du brun.

-Ne serait-il pas judicieux de l'arreter maintenant? s'amusa le Dieu des cinq éléments, faisant réagir le brun qui attrapa le bras du blond.

-Naruto! Kiba n'est toujours pas venu...

-Hein? Tiens c'est vrai que t'es toujours la toi...on a qu'a aller voir chez lui...

-hm...

-Kakashi est aussi passé ce matin, on doit les rejoindre au terrain d'entrainement.

-ok

Naruto, alla au porte-manteau et saisit le sien. Sasuke enfila sa cape noire de ninja et regarda un instant l'Uzumaki.

-Quoi?

-il ne te manque plus que les flammes!

-Pardon?

# regarde toi dans la glace Kitsune#

Le blond avanca vers un grand miroir qui ornait le salon de Sasuke. Il admira un instant son reflet avant de sursauter legerement.

# Ah ca y est t'as compri?#

° ben...non...°

#alors pourquoi t'as sursauté?#

° j'me trouvais classe comme ça...°

Un instant de silence desepéré pour la demone, qui soupire avant de le reprimander.

#Mais t'es le sosie de ton père comme ça Baka!#

°...°

Nouveau silence pendant lequel Naruto se regarde à nouveau. C'est vrai qu'avec son uniforme de jounin, surmonté du manteau blanc, il n'y manquait plus que les flammes rouges et le grand collier que portait le Hokage sur la photo du bureau pour en faire la replique parfaite et conforme, à quelques traits près.

-aaaaaaaaah...oooh... j'y avais jamais pensé...c'est bien non?

Sasuke ne prefera pas repondre. Il se demandait quelles serait la reaction majeure des gens...une crise cardiaque devant la vision de leur chef revenu d'entre les morts, ous'ils le prenraient comme une sorte de provocation. En tout cas personne ne pourrait plus nier l'evidente filiation entre ces deux-la. Il fut ramener à l'ordre en voyant le blond s'engager vers la sortie. Il lui emboita le pas, ainsi que le bijuu, dans son eternel kimono noir leger, ne craignant pas le froid. Les deux loups les avaient déja quittés pour rejoindre la forêt. Il arrivèrent au grand portail de la demeure quand Naruto stoppa pour ramasser quelquechose parterre. Un mot, de la main de Kiba. Il les informait qu'il y avait enormement de travail à la clinique vétérinaire Inuzuka, et, à la demande de sa soeur, et après autorisation de l'Hokage, il resterait l'aider pour toute le matinée avant de les rejoindre. Enfin, il attendait leur réponse.

Sasuke ouvrit le portail et ils sortirent un à un. L'Uchiwa regarda un instant le blond mener son pouce a sa bouche et le mordre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait?

-La demeure Inuzuka est à l'autre bout du village et Kakashi et Sakura doivent deja nous attendre au terrain d'entrainement. J'me contente d'envoyer le message plus rapidement.

Ceci dit, il abattit sa main au sol, prononçant l'incantation d'invocation. Un nuage de fumée apparut devant lui, et une petite voix s'eleva qui grommelait quelquechose d'imcomprehensible. Au ton, l'animal invoqué semblait passablement derangé et ennuyé. Le nuage se dissipa, et Sasuke qui s'attendait a voir apparaitre un des petits de Gama-bunta ouvrit de grands yeux devant la boule de poils fauve d'une quarantaine de centimètres , au museau fin, ornementé de longues moustaches, avec de grandes oreilles surmontées de noir. Le petit renard regarda Naruto en soupirant. Alors que Sasuke demanda.

-Un renard?

-Non, un moineau, ca se voit non!? grogna le petit canidé d'un ton acerbe.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux alors que l'invocation se detournait deja de lui. L'homme loup pouffait dans son coin, avec un sourire moqueur.

-J'espere que c'est assez important pour m'avoir derangé en pleine chasse! Je le tenais ce lièvre! lanca t-il en s'ebrouant

-Les renards sont decidement trop arrogants et caractériels...pas etonnant qu'ils soient incapables de vivre en bandes... ricana doucement le gobi à l'oreille de l'Uchiwa, se moquant ainsi autant du petit renard que de Kyuubi.

-quant aux loups...ils manquent decidement trop cruellement de finesse et de discretion...pas etonnant qu'ils soient forcés de faire des meutes pour chasser... retorqua le renard sur le même ton que précedemment...

Si Sasuke fut ettonnée qu'un simple animal, à l'apparence si frele - quoi qu'en laisse penser sa langue - puisse ainsi manquer de respect à un grand démon, il etait evident qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour les deux autres. Gobi, souriait, adorant ce genre de provocation et jeux de reparties, tout comme le blond, et, à travers lui, la renarde, dont l'expression de jubilation devant la (petite) defaite du loup, et de fiérté pour un membre de sa race, resonnait dans celle de son porteur.

Le renard attendait visiblement qu'on lui explique la raison pour laquelle il avait été appelé, ne pretant absolument aucune attention aux deux autres, dans une expression hautaine et dedaigneuse (enfin c'est ainsi que Sasuke l'aurait decrite sur un visage humain), ce que Naruto s'enquit de faire.

-Tu as un message à delivrer à Kiba Inuzuka, Kitsune.

-Et qu'est ce que j'ai à y gagner moi dans tout ça?

-Demande-toi plutot ce que tu as à perdre si tu refuse... retorqua le jinchuriki, laissant transpercer la colère de son bijuu à travers lui et donnant une teinte enflammée a ses eux.

On eut crut que le renard fremit un instant, mais il parut se renfrogner instantannement. Naruto soupira avant de reprendre calemement.

-Un lièvre...peut-etre deux si tu le fais vite.

-hm...et il est où?

Partie gagné pour Naruto. Il lui indiqua alors où, a qui, et ce qu'il devrait dire. Soit qu'ils avaient reçu le message et qu'ils seraient sans doute encore au terrain d'entrainement où ils l'attendraient. Et pour finir de transmettre leurs amitiés à la soeur de l'Inuzuka. Le petit fauve lui avait alors decoché un regard noir, et etait parti, longeant les ombres, en se plaignant.

Naruto se retourna vers ses compagnons et leur sourire, toute lueur rouge ayant disparut de son regard.

-Voila qui est fait. On y va?

Sasuke hocha la tête. Houkou, pour sa part, choisit de se metamorphoser en gros loup noir sous le regard des deux autres. Ses deux billes jaunes les regarderent, et il leur dit qu'ainsi, il n'aurait pas à souffrir des coutumes a respecter. De toute façon, ils ne repassaient pas dans la ville pour joindre les terrains d'entrainement.

- Depuis quand invoques-tu les renards?

-hm...un moment...par Kyuubi...ce n'est pas un vrai pacte de sang commes les invocations classique, c'est plutot comme Houkou et les loups, sauf que les renards ne sont pas aussi dociles, ils sont malins et plutot rancuniers, surtout parcequ'ils savent qu'il ne me doivent rien.

-Je confirme... fit le loup boiteux avec son sourire carnassier...

-Et c'est vraiment prudent?

-Bah...une fois qu'on a les arguments convaincants, le coté incontrolable passe vite, et là ils savent se montrer trés efficaces, rapides, discrets,habiles, des sens plus fins que les chiens, de parfaits espions en somme...

-ils agissent dans l'ombre et attaquent dans votre dos...sournois... lanca le loup

-Pas plus que n'importe quel shinobi... et puis en y reflechissant bien, c'est assez sournois aussi d'attaquer a plusieurs, pour une seule proie...

-...

#et deux a zero pour les Kitsune!#

°hm°

-SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO!

La konoichi de la team 7, leur faisait de grands signes de bras, tandis que kakashi attendait patiemment, non loin, le nez plongé dans son bouquin. Ils arrivèrent a leur hauteur. Houkou pour sa part choisit de se coucher à l'ombre d'un rocher pour trouver un peu de calme, tout en regardant l'agitation à venir de loin. Avec le froid approchant, l'articulation de son épaule etait toujours un peu plus douloureuse qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Yo!

-Ohayo Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei.

-'hayo fit simplement Sasuke.

Kakashi claqua les bords de son livre pour le fermer, comme chaque fois qu'il annonçait quelquechose d'important ou d'interressant.

-Bon les jeunes! Comme les travaux de fortifications du village ont commencé, l'Hokage veut connaitre le niveau de tous les ninjas. Et même si le votre n'est plus vraiment a prouver, j'ai prevu un petit entrainement special...

-special? questionna la rose, tandis que le blond souriait et que le Sharingan haussait un sourcil.

Kakashi, enfonça une main dans sa poche, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet, avant la ressortir lentement et la porter aux yeux de ses trois ex-élèves. Des grelots. Voila ce qu'elle contenait... Le ninja-copieur agita lentement les trois clochettes qui tintèrent doucement.

-qu'en dites vous?

-la même epreuve que la premiere fois...

-non, pas exactement, sinon il n'y en aurait que deux! fit remarquer l'Uzumaki

-c'est exact Naruto. La derniere fois, l'epreuve consistait à evaluer votre esprit d'equipe, mais aujourd'hui ce sont vos compétences individuelles que je met à l'épreuve...le but sera de recuperer chacun une clochette le plus tôt possible

-A trois contre un? interrogeau l'Uchiwa...

-moui, c'est la raison pour laquelle chacun d'entre vous aura un handicap à respecter afin de rendre le tout plus interressant. Sakura, ton bras droit sera immobilisé, et tu ne devra pas l'utiliser hormis pour les signes.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux. Etant droitiere, elle devrai repenser tous ces mouvements et son controle du chakkra pour l'amener dans la partie gauche, moins entrainée. Mais ce n'etait pas un handicap insumontable. Elle retira le gant qui couvrait sa main droite et le rangea avec une expression determinée. Les deux autres attendirent leur tour.

-Naruto. Tu n'aura droit qu'au chakkra de Kyuubi, et limité à un maximum de trois queues.

Le brun et la medic-nin ouvrirent de grands yeux ne comprenant pas vraiment en quoi il y avait handicap là-dedans. Naruto pour sa part esquissait un petit sourire de defi en opinant du chef.

-Sasuke, pour toi, ce sera interdiction d'utiliser ton épée, et ton sharingan diminué de moitié...

Sasuke acquiessa. Il sasit son bandeau frontal du coté gauche, et l'abaissa, à la maniere de Kakashi, en plus du Sharingan, il bloquait ainsi sa vue de ce coté, l'obligeant a doubler de vigilence pour ne pas se faire surprendre dans cet angle mort. Sakura posa neanmoins la question qui la taraudait depuis quelques instants.

-Kakashi-sensei?

-hm?

-Pour Sasuke et moi je comprend. Mais la reserve de chakkra du démon est nettement superieure a celle de Naruto, il est avantagé non?

Ca fit tilt dans l'esprit de L'Uchiwa qui se rememora les explications du blond durant leur retour vers Konoha. Il souffla sa pensée... -Pas de ninjutsu...

Sakura ne parut pas comprendre et il se reprit... -Le chakkra de Kyuubi ne peut pas créer parcequ'il est trop concentré et instable pour etre bien malaxé... Naruto ne pourra même pas utilisé tous ces ninjutsu...pas même un Kage Bushin...

Le sourire du concerné s'intensifia, alors que Sakura ouvrait la bouche un peu plus en le regardant. Effectivement, lui le roi du multiclonage sans son ninjutsu, c'etait assez abherant. La voix du blond s'eleva alors que ses yeux viraient progressivement au vermeille et que ces pupilles prenait une fente animale. -Je relève le défi!

Il sourit et ses crocs s'allongerent sous les yeux de ses amis... Sasuke et Sakura adoptèrent alors la même attitude montrant leur volonté, ce qui pour Sakura revanait à lever un poing serré devant elle, et pour Sasuke à retrouver son regard froid et arrogant réservé à ses ennemis.

-Bien, dans ce cas les règles sont les même que la dernière fois. Il n'y a aucune règle...Récuperez les clochettes le plus vite possible, et n'oubliez pas...vous ne les aurez jamais sans l'intention de me tuer...

Il sourit sous son masque en relevant son bandeau frontal, degageant ainsi la pupille sanguine aux virgules noires et disparaissant dansun poof de fumée. Le porteur du Kyuubi se mit alors à humer l'air sous les yeux de ses amis. Un queue rouges et bouillonnante apparut rapidement derriere lui et il sourit.

-Naruto?

-Dans la forêt...

Il bondit en avant, suivi par ses deux compagnons et ils pénétrèrent a l'ombre des arbres. A l'abri d'un rocher, un loup noir regardait tout ceci d'un oeil intérréssé. Les humains avaient vraiment de droles d'habitudes. Il posa sa lourde tête sur les pattes avant, regardant les trois formes disparaitre a l'orée du bois tandis qu'à coté de lui, une petite formes orangée arrivait lentement pour s'assoir non loin.

-Tu as mis du temps.

-J'ai eu mon lièvre.

-hu...satanés renards...

-maudits loups...

Daus une branche d'un arbre, Kakashi dissimulait son chakkra alors que ses trois eleves, qui s'etaient séparés, le cherchait. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le chakkra démoniaque de l'Uzumaki se rapprocher par en dessous pour deboucher dans le petit espace en dessous de lui. La température monta automatiquement d'un cran et l'air se fit plus lourd en sa presence. En face Sasuke arrivait à son tour.

-Pas par là.

-Il est juste à coté de nous... declara le jinchuriki en levant le nez.

La queue commençait à s'agiter et à fouetter l'air juste à coté du tronc. Kakashi, vit alors un kunai arriver dans sa direction pour se planter a ses pieds, tandis qu'un autre etait lancé dans l'arbre juste à coté. Il ne fremit pas jusqu'au moment où une deuxieme ligne fut lancer, pour se planter dans son front. Le clône d'ombre disparut aussitot en fumée, alors que dans l'arbre à coté, un bruissement de feuille parvint aux oreilles des deux shinobis. Sasuke vit le sourire du blond s'etirer alors que d'un mouvement plus vif que les autres, sa queue de chakkra, s'etira pour s'abbatre sur le tronc qui eclata, renversant l'arbre. Les yeux du brun et de l'epouvantail s'elargirent en voyant la deuxieme queue apparaitre, les griffes et les crocs s'alonger encore alors que la peau brunissait un peu plus. Il pencha sa tête sur le coté, alors que sa voix devenue plus carverneuse lançait.

-Je t'ai trouvé

Le renard bondit sur l'Hatake qui se releva rapidement. Naruto engagea alors le combat au corps à corps avec le ninja copieur. Celui-ci parait plus qu'il ne rispostait aux coups successifs du blond qui ne parvint qu'a dechirer par ci par la les vetements. Sur un coup de poingt plus long de son adversaire, sa seconde main, arriva dangereusement a la ceinture de l'argenté. Celui-ci tenta un coup chassé du pied pour faire chuter son adversaire qui manqua de tomber en arriere avant de se rattraper sur une main, pour s'eloigner. L'Uchiwa avait suivit l'echange avec son Sharingan, et il ne vit pas sa co-equipière arriver sur sa gauche. Celle ci bondit pour abattre son pied sur leur ancien professeur qui eut juste le temps de s'eclipser en se substituant avant que le sol sous lui se fende.

-Manqué.

Naruto s'approcha du brun pour lui parler à l'oreille. -Je sais bien qui est son sensei...mais c'est toujours effrayant de la voire faire ça...

Sasuke sourit en acquiessant et ils la rejoirent.

-On ne l'aura pas de cette façon, le mieux c'est d'y aller en equipe et si possible de recuperer toutes les clochettes d'un coup ou tour à tour.

-hm...

-voila ce qu'on va faire... proposa la rose...

Derriere un arbre plus loin, le ninja copieur s'eloignait en reprenant sa respiration. -j'ai eu du mal a esquiver ses coups, et j'ai bien vu qu'il a failli avoir une des clochettes, si ca c'est avec juste deux queues... s'ils se liguent à trois, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, surtout avec une utilisation prolongée du Sharingan... Soudain il sentit trois presence arriver très vite derriere lui, il lui suffit de lancer un regard pour y voire ses trois eleves.

Il envoya alors une lignes de kunais piégés à leurs pieds qui exploserent aussitot, en même temps que les trois shinobis. _(K: des kage bushin métamorphosés,mm maudit Sasuke... ça veut dire qu'ils sont...) _Il se retourna alors pour trouver Naruto, à une dizaine de mètres devant lui. (_K: tant que j'evite le corps à corps avec lui, ça devrait aller_) Il vit alors avec horreur une nuée de chakkra rouges, s'enrouler lentement autour des bras du blond pour finir par les envelloper. Il put voir son sourire carnassier alors que d'un coup, des mains de chakkra pur, se propulserent droit sur lui s'allongeant de plus en plus. Il bondit alors que l'abre derriere lui eclatait et que les restes brulaient lentement. La main se depetra et rebifurca aussitot dans sa direction. Kakashi, composa des signes avec une rapidité dont lui seul etait capable.

-Mokuton Mokujouheki

Un demi-dôme de bois s'eleva au dessus de lui, ca avait du bon de faire equipe avec Yamato, même si son controle du mokuton lui etait largement inferieur. Puis il n'entendit plus rien. Alors que, aux aguets, il defaisait lentement sa protection,dont le dessus commencait a bruler, il ne vit plus le jinchuriki. Il avait deja remarqué, lors de leur lutte au corps à corps, que la forte concentration de chakkra du jinchuriki ralentissait légerement ses mouvements, mais le plus gros danger, c'etait des membres dissociables de son corps...et là même son Sharingan ne savait prédire leur mouvements. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passa lorsqu'elles sortirent soudainement du sol sous lui. Il bondit en arriere, encore quelques metres et il atteignait l'endroit de rendez-vous, à decouvert. Alors ils l'avaient acculé... Du coin de l'oeil il vit Sasuke envoyer sur lui une ligne de shuriken qui le pousserent definitivement à la lisière de la forêt. Il vit le loup qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et à coté de lui un autre animal qu'il ne prit pas le temps d'identifier. Aucune attaque... de nulle part...et apparement personne aux alentours...il ne fallait pas rester a decouvert. Il avait l'impression de jouer au chat et à la souris avec ses adversaire, avec la desagreable sensation d'etre la petite souris qu'on laissait fuir pour mieux la mordre par la suite.

Sakura et Sasuke arriverent a la clairiere où reposaient le loup. La rose fouillait les alentours du regards en même temps que le Sharingan.

-Pas à gauche ni derriere.

-Pas à droite, ni dans les arbres...

Sasuke lança un regard au loup pour le voir "sourire", et si tout ce passait bien de ce coté. Il hocha la tête en même temps que la jeune fille et s'eloigna de la zone... La rose concentra son chakkra dans son poingt gauche et l'envoya sur la surface plane qui se craqela immediatement, creant des failles béantes et d'enormes morceaux de roches se detachient. Le loup sursauta devant la secousse et fut contraint de se lever en grognant pour s'eloigner. Au milieu des gravas, Kakashi, qui regardait Sakura avec une expression desespérée.

-Vu!

_(k: qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça)_

Il sortit d'un coup du trou en composant de nouveau des signes.

-Katon! Gogakyou no jutsu!

L'enorme boule de feu fonça droit dans la direction de la konoichi avant de rencontrer un dragon acqueux créé par Sasuke juste à temps. Un second reptile aquatique avanca sur le sensei qui sauta pour l'esquiver. Ceci fait, il vit le Sharingan fondre sur lui à toute vitesse pour engager la lutte. Grace à leur Sharingan respectifs, les deux combattants esquivaient les coups de poings et de pieds de l'autre avec une dexterité inouïe. L'attention de Kakashi etait divisée entre son adversaire direct et la konoichi restée en arriere, alors qu'il la fixait furtivement d'un oeil, il la vit achever ses signe et planter ses yeux de les siens. Le genjutsu, un des points forts de Sakura. Il prit le risque de ne pas parer pour prononcer l'incantation de rupture, en plongeant son regard dans l'oeil rouge de Sasuke. Il y parvint avec la sensation qu'on l'avait laissé faire...Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Sasuke revint à la charge, plus rapide qu'avant. Il bloqua un coup de poing et se baissa pour eviter la jambe gauche en mouvement circulaire du brun, qui se retouva presque dos a lui, le placant dans son angle mort. L'evantail bascula soudain en avant, plaquant ses mains au sol pour envoyer ainsi ses jambes. Il se releva vite. Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de bloquer efficacement le poing et dut se contenter de s'esquiver en pivotant de profil vers la gauche de son ennemi, mais s'en rapprochant par la même occasion et réalisa bien vite son erreur. Les coups avaient étés calculés pour l'amener ainsi, et d'un simple mouvement de la main gauche Sasuke pouvait saisir les grelot. Il ne manquerait pas cette occasion. Main rien ne vint il vit la main ballante ne pas reagir paume en l'air à moins d'une trentaine de centimetres de lui, tandis que les clochettes etaient toujours à sa ceinture. Serait-ce l'angle mort du au masque qui l'avait empecher de saisir l'opportunité?

Naruto sortit alors de derriere le rocher au loup pour venir s'assoir à coté, tenant ce qui semblait ere un animal dans la main, il avait fait disparaitre les queues de chakkra et retrouver son apparence habituelle. Il vit alors Sakura le rejoindre, alors que l'allure des coups de Sasuke ralentit et qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses levres. Il reposa ses yeux sur sa ceinture...intacts...un piège? Soudain s'arreta net de combattre et sauta vers ses deux compagnons qui se leverent et se placerent a ses cotés. Kakashi les regarda interloqués et vit leurs sourires s'elargir alors qu'ils se releverent.

-Vous avez perdu sensei! lança joyeusement la medic-nin

-héhéhé... Naruto leva un bras triomphal devant les yeux grands ouverts du ninja copieur. Le tintement des trois grelots il retentit.

Il regarda tour a tour ses trois eleves...Sasuke relevait le bandeau qui genait sa vision et il vit son Sharingan laisser place au regard d'onix. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil incredule a sa ceinture...vide...

-Que...comment? ..Quand?...

-Vous voulez savoir à partir de quel moment vous avez commencer à perdre? Je suis sur que vous le savez...

Kakashi reflechit quelques instants au deroulement des evenements...

-les kage bushin...

-exact! affirma Sakura...On a vite compris que des attaques dispercées et desorganisées ne serviraient à rien,si ce n'est à gaspiller du chakkra, qui plus est si la forêt etait idéale pour des pièges, elle devient genante pour un combat de ninjustus. Les kage Bushin fait par Sasuke et moi etaient une diversion pour que Naruto soit suffisement proche de vous. Le fait qu'il disperse autant de chakkra autour de lui, empeche d'en distinguer la source et inhibe les autres chakkra, et c'est pour cette même raison que vous n'avez pas pu remarquer que le clone transformé en Naruto n'avait pas la moindre goutte du chakkra de Kyuubi. Par la suite c'est Naruto lui même qui servait de diversion.

-Héhé c'etait mon idée ça... ajouta le blond. EN me voyant, et apres avoir deja testé mon corps à corps vous avez juger preférable de rester à distance parceque vous ne connaissiez pas cette utilisation du chakkra de Kyuubi. Et même si le Sharingan permet de prevoir les mouvements de mon corps, ceux du chakkra demeurent trop aléatoires. C'est à partir de cet instant que vous n'aviez plus aucune chance sensei. Vous n'aviez aucune solution pour parer efficacement et le mokuton de Yamato-senpai vous coute trop pour le refaire à chaque fois. Aucune anticipation...aucune riposte...je vous est donc tout bonnement guidé, d'apres les esquives que vous jugeriez les plus sures, à l'endroit prevu...

Sakura reprit alors la parole. -Il a arrété de vous suivre et nous aussi. Naruto est retourné dans la foret pour chercher un lièvre pendant que nous vous retenions ici...

Kakashi avait ecouter toute la machination , repassant en même temps tous les evenements, qui prenaient enfin un sens, dans sa memoire. Mais iqua néanmoins.

-un lievre?

-Oui...enfin vous comprendrez apres...vous n'aviez pas pu quitter la clairiere, on vous a donc denicher en attendant Naruto. Vous avez vu que je ne faisais rien pour tenter d'avoir une clochette et vous avez egalement compri que je vous lançait un genjutsu, que vous avez rompu et eviter en fixant Sasuke...grave erreur puisqu'il s'est servi de son sharingan pour vous lancer lui même une seconde illusion...le miracle des doujutsu...je ne servais a mon tour que de diversion...ensuite vous avez continuer a vous battre, jusqu'a ce moment où vous avez du esquiver en vous tournant. La vous pensiez avoir perdu, et que Sasuke vous arracherez les clochettes...il n'a pas reagi et vous avez mis cette absence sur le coup de sa semi-cecité...mais vous aviez raison...c'est la que vous avez perdu Kakashi-sensei...n'avez vous rien noter d'anormal en arrivant ici?...

Kakashi n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été eu jusque la. Mais il y avait toujours un élément flou dans l'histoire...le comment...il se doutait que ca avait un rapport avec l'illusion, mais rien n'avait paru changer...

Quelque chose d'anormal dans la clairiere...il se souvit avoir été etonné qu'aucun des trois de l'ai suivi ou tout simplement tendu de piège, il y avait aussi cet animal à coté du loup...mais c'est tout...

-un animal?

-un renard! Mon lievre! lança la petite voix hautaine de l'animal en question, qui sortait de derriere le rocher. Kakashi le regarda un instant...

-Une invocation...Qui? Naruto? Tu as triché? et puis que vient il faire la-dedans...

Naruto se baissa alors pour donner le lievre au renard qui le saisit rapidement tandis que pour la premiere fois Sasuke prenait pas parole.

-C'est effectivement une invocation de Naruto, mais appelée avant de venir, il est revenu peu apres le debut de l'epreuve. En ce qui concerne son role...il a fait le plus gros...c'est lui qui a pri les grelots...

-Ca meriterait bien deux lievre de plus! cracha le renard, sa proie a ses pattes.

Le blond poursuivit, ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de l'invocation grognone.

-A l'odeur, j'ai su qu'il etait revenu quand nous sommes partis. J'y est repensé quand nous avons fait le plan. Mais pour qu'il nous aide, il fallait le convaincre...d'où le lievre. L'illusion de Sasuke reside la...si vous aviez vu le renard vous auriez evité...nous l'avons tout simplement fait disparaitre de votre vue...héhé...le coup manqué de Sasuke etait premedité, puisqu'il avait tout bonnement de cette main pour aider notre acolyte trop petit malgré lui pour les attraper seul, l'illusion a changée pour vous faire croire que vous les aviez encore...alors?

Kakashi regarda ses anciens élèves tour à tour, puis le renard, et finis par baisser la tête en voutant les epaules, avec un vague signe de main.

_(K: meme en leur disant qu'il s'agissait d'une epreuve individuelle, ils se sont naturellement associés pour agir en equipe soudée et etre sur de reussir la mission... je crois bien que mon travail est bel et bien terminé pour ceux la, ensemble je suis sur qu'ils vaincront tout...qui sait si nous n'avons pas la les trois nouveaux légendaires...)_

-Vous m'avez eu... soupira t-il malgré un sourire interieur et qui aurait sans doute transparu sur ces traits sans l'habituel masque noir.

Sasuke eut un rictus vainceur, alors que Sakura sauta en l'air en poussant un cri de victoire en même temps que Naruto qui lui riait.

-YEAAAh!

-hahahahu..keuf..keuf (tousse)

Naruto avait arrété net de rigolé pri d'une quinte de toux. Il grimaca en se redressant, une main serrant le tissu au niveau de son coeur. Sakura lui prit les epaules inquiete.

-Naruto? Ca va?

Les yeux la fixerent et devierent un instant sur ceux d'obsidienne qui le scrutaient. Il retira vite sa main de son haut. Puis il re-arbora son sourire habituelle en prenant une main de Sakura. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de repondre.

-C'est rien Sakura-chan, j'ai du prendre froid c'est tout il commence à faire vraiment froid ces jours ci.

Sasuke le regardait._ ""il aurait pri froid ce matin"" __**""en meme temps ce serais pas etonnant dans sa serviette "" **__""hmpf pas convaincu, j'pensais que c'etait le genre de chose que kyuubi empechait..."" _

Naruto se grattait l'arriere du crane en souriant et riant un peu. Sakura se radoucit alors un peu. Kakashi qui avait regardé la scene avec un oeil intrigué, les appela. Ils leur dit aller faire son rapport a Tsunade avant de s'evaporer en fumée. Le loup noir s'etira longuement en levant son corps legerement fourbu d'avoir patienté. Le froid avait toujours su ravivé la vieille douleur de son epaule. Il rejoignit le petit groupe, où Sakura agitait doucement les grelots devant ces yeux, se rappelant d'anciens souvenirs. Ce fut l'instant que choisit Kiba pour arriver, visiblement essouflé. Il les rejoint rapidement, suivi par Akamaru.

-Hé! vous auriez pas vu le petit renard! Il m'a transmi le message mais après il a volé la nourriture de Kuromaru au chenil! ils ont mi un bazard pas possible et j'ai du tout nettoyer avant de venir!

Tous se tournèrent d'un bloc vers l'animal en question, derriere eux, qui s'en allait a pas feutré, sa recompense dans la gueule. Pri sur le fait, il disparut aussitot, coupant l'invocation.

Cette fois c'est vers Naruto qu'il se tournerent, alors qu'une grosse goutte naissait sur le coté de son crane.

-controlable hein? fit ironiquement Sasuke

-héhéhé...il a accompli la mission non?et puis on a eu les clochettes... repondit le blond, se gratant l'arriere du crane en riant nerveusement.

Les deux autres membres de la team 7 soupirerent, et Kiba intervint pour detendre l'atmosphere.

-J'ai fini mon travail alors je peux rester avec vous toute la journée. On va manger?

-Yattaaaa tout le monde à Ichiraku!! J'ai la dalle!

_(Sakura: moi qui pensait qu'il avait changé) ""il changera jamais... __**tant mieux**__""_

La petite bande ainsi formée se remit en route vers le village. Kiba, Akamaru et Naruto en tête, parlant un instant de ce qu'ils allaient prendre, puis le maitre chien s'entretenait avec son compagnon à quatre pattes, tandis que Naruto paraissait penser. Sakura et Sasuke, un peu en retrait, alors que le loup preférait marcher derrière et ecoutait. La renarde coupa le jinchuriki dans ses pensées.

_# tout va bien Kitsune? #_

_°...hum?...je n'sais pas...c'est pas normal...°_

_# pourtant ca n'as pas duré longtemps#_

_° je sais bien!...j'ai du trop forcé c'est tout °_

_# si ca fait cela alors que tu n'utilise que deux queues...qu'est-ce que ce sera... tu crois que le sceau...#_

_°...°_

La renarde avait perdu son entousiasme de la matinée, et son plan etait relégué au second role. Elle s'inquietait pour son porteur, non pas tant parceque sa propre vie dependait de lui, mais plutot parcequ'il semblait s'assombrir peu à peu, et semblait perdre cet espoir qui l'avait toujours caractérisé. Mais y en avait-il un seul?...

A l'autre bout de la marche, pour un demon qui n'avait rien entendu, on aurait pu caractérisé la grimace qui retroussait vaguement ses babines comme une sorte de sourire. Ses yeux jaunes scrutaient les deux jeunes gens devant. Sakura tentait veinement de glaner quelques informations, à savoir s'il s'etait passé quelque evenement croustillant entre ses deux meilleurs amis, ceux à quoi l'Uchiwa restait sans cesse de marbre, jusqu'a une question.

-oh allez, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais été tenté de faire quelquechose? aventura le rose pour le faire reagir.

Le rougissement subit du brun, repondit à sa place. Il repensait au baiser du blond ivre, et surtout à la soirée de la veille, quand il l'avait regardé, endormi, l'irresistible desir qui s'etait immiscé en lui, celui de toucher le blond, de l'avoir contre lui, sentir sa peau, son odeur, son regard, entendre sa voix prononcer son nom... de le proteger... comme si ce simple conact pouvait l'englober, le mettre dans une bulle, ou eux seuls pourraient etre, ou toutes les menaces, les dangers, les peurs et les souffrances seraient exclues.

Il voulut, veinement cacher son trouble à son amies et se racla la gorge, avant de tenter de changer de sujet, d'une voix qui se voulait aussi calme et froide qu'a l'accoutumée.

-Comment va Lee?

La rose pouffa interieurement, mais repondit tout de même à la question, rosissant vaguement.

-La forme comme d'habitude. Il ne cesse de s'entrainer avec Gai-sensei, et je suis parfois obligée de le chercher moi-même pour l'arreter. Il a rencontré mes parents hier...ils ont étés surpris mais je crois qu'ils l'aiment bien. Je te laisse, je dois demander quelquechose à Kiba, à propos d'Hinata. Le loup se dit que dans le cas de l'Ushiwa, la phase "travail psychologique, serait surement plus facile que prevu, et il en fit rapidement par à la demone.

Disant cela elle accelera le pas pour arriver à hauteur du jeune homme, tandis que le blond toujours dans sa reflexion, ralentissait. Il arrivait presque à hauteur du brun quand celui ci l'interpella.

-Hey Baka?

L'ainsi nommé sursauta, semblant se reveiller. Il sourit gauchement et hocha la tête dans un signe affirmatif. Ils parlerent ainsi de leur entrainement, se lancant des piques comme à leur habitude d'autrefois. D'un certain coté, cela avait quelquechose de rassurant de les voire ainsi. Comme pour prouver qu'il y a des choses qui n'avait pas changées, et qui on l'esperait ne changerait jamais, maintenant une certaine stabilité dans un monde en perpetuel mouvement. Le loup, dont la curiosité etait attisée, s'etait joint a eux, prenant plaisir à prendre parti de l'un puis de l'autre. L'une des repliques du blond fit mouche, puisque Sasuke activa inconsciemment son Sharingan, non pas de colere mais de frustration de n'avoir rien à repondre. Le fait titilla le Gobi.

-Sharingan...quel pouvoir interressant.

Sasuke se tourna alors vers le loup pour le regarder, surpris. Il manqua un battement devant les yeux du loup noir. Dans les perles d'ambre, danserent une, puis deux et enfin trois virgules, et tournaient auteur de la pupille. Le loups parraiassait extremement fiér de son effet. Il faut dire que Sasuke avait les yeux grand ouverts. -J'aime beaucoup. ajouta il.

-Dommage dans ce cas que tu ne l'ai pas... fit ironiquement Naruto qui riait doucement de l'incomprehension de L'Uchiwa.

Lorsque celui replongea dans les yeux du fauve, ils etaient redevennus normaux. Une simple illusion? En même temps si son don hereditaire etait basé dessus, si puissant soit il, que representait il a l'echelle de ceux d'un demon que l'on avait surnomme "Dieu des illusiuon"? Il soupira resigné, alors que le loup boudait contre le jinchuriki.

-Sa tête etait si drole tu aurais pu attendre encore un peu!

-ah lala, un vrai louveteau... souffla nonchalament le blond, les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire sur les levres. Il semblait a present plus apaisé et enclin à la gaité que tout à l'heure. Et Sasuke se permis un sourire qui fit vaguement rougir le blond.

Ils arriverent au stand de ramen d'ichikaru qui les accueillit joyeusement. Quand chacun eurent commander, ils furent servit, et resservit dans le cas de Naruto qui s'enfila trois bols pendant que les autres en mangeait un. Kiba et Sakura s'echangeaient de temps à autre des regards complices devant la nouvelle proximité des deux shinobis. Sasuke, plus prevenant que d'habitude, s'autorisa meme d'essuyer le coin de la bouche de Naruto qui distrait revers de pouce, mais pretextant aussi sec que voire ce baka manger comme un cochon l'exasperait, ce qui fit gentiment bouder le baka en question, mais surotut rire les deux autres, tout comme les demons.

Apres ca, le petit groupe, choisit de faire un tour du coté des fortification effectuées sur les remparts du village. On avait supposé, d'apres les informations du village attaqué recement par Itachi et sa bande, qu'ils feraient une attaque de masse sur le village de la feuille, c'est pourquoi la securité devait absolument etre renforcée, ce qui depuis la destruction d'Orochimaru avait été ralenti .Certains ninjas c'etaient perdus dans une oasiveté qui aurait pu etre nuisible au village à long terme, et cette activité soudaine semblaient raviver les esprits combattants, et le village semblait plus uni qu'auparavant.

Le groupe saluait de temps en temps des ninjas à l'entrainement ou aidant les ouvriers à l'oeuvre, et cette solidarité mit du baume au coeur. C'est aussi ces valeurs, propres à Konoha, et que le Sandaime et ses professeurs avaient pronées, qu'il souhaitait protéger. Sasuken et Naruto avaient pri la tête de la marche, mùais ne parlaient plus entre eux, se cotentant d'avancer, regardant à droite et à gauche. Le regard de Naruto fut attiré par un mouvement rapide, un peu plus loin sur la gauche, au pied d'un batiment tombant en ruine. A bien y regardé il s'agissait d'un enfant, tout sourire, qui courait pour jouer alors que sa mère le poursuivait, un peu moins amusée. Mère qu'il reconnut, comme la femme du soir de la petite fête, celle qui lui avait jeté cette pierre... Ainsi donc elle vivait toujours ici, dans l'ancien quartier de Konoha detruit par Kyuubi, probablement en memoire à un passé perdu que l'on ne peut pas oublier...

Alors que ces pensées defilaient dans son esprit, ses yeux remonterent lentement le long des blocs abimés et vacillant, vers le ciel. Enfin, il en aurait été ainsi, si, alors qu'il arrivait au sommet de l'immeuble, son oeil ne l'avait pas averti d'un mouvement trop fort, de blocs de betons, vers le vide en dessous, il regarda le pied de l'immeuble. L'enfant avait été rattrapé par sa mère qui lui parlait. Le bloc bascula...


	15. Chapter 15

Chers lecteurs, après ces années d'absence nous revoilà, enfin... pas entièrement. Toya (accessoirement auteur de cette fic) est, on dira, decédée. Je suis donc au regrets de vous annoncer que malgrès mes nombreuses relances, même son fantôme n'a pas daigné finir l'écriture de cette histoire que restera donc inachevée. Je me décide à mettre enfin fin à vos espoirs (désolée pour cela), car il m'arrive encore de reçevoir des reviews réclamant une suite qui ne viendra pourtant jamais... MOI AUSSI JE VOULAIS SAVOIR LA FIN! TOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
